


Moments in Time

by Irisunohimitsu



Series: Release [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisunohimitsu/pseuds/Irisunohimitsu
Summary: Darcy and Loki's relationship is not always one of convention.A series of snapshots for the 30 Day OTP challenge, using the Darcy/Loki pairing from my multi-chapter fic Release.You do not have to have read Release to understand these fics, but it might help with context!





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to start with angst! This is just what came to me with the prompt! It is pretty fluffy too though!   
> Rest assured, (most of) the rest of this fic will contain some serious smut of the kinky variety.  
> This chapter marks one of my few successful attempts at writing a SHORT scene. I do not usually have a good record with this!

 

 

Darcy’s eyes blinked open to the harsh glare of a computer screen. She grumbled, and tried to bury her face deeper into the pillow to escape the light.

“Sorry I woke you.” Loki muttered, though he made no move to turn off the screen.

“The fuck Loki,” Darcy complained. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. “It’s stupid a.m. Like, what... oh god 3a.m.! Why?” She groaned dramatically, expecting Loki to chuckle at her antics, but he didn’t. Instead, he scrolled up to the top of the page he was on and nodded his head towards the headline, mouth down-turned and eyes tight.

Darcy squinted at the screen, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the brightness that she could focus on the words.

 ‘DEATH TOLL OF NEW YORK ATTACK RAISED TO 1384 AS LONG TERM ICU PATIENT DIES.’

“Oh.” She didn’t know what to say. An odd feeling rushed over her, like the sound of static, spread through her whole body. “I…”

Loki’s face twisted as he fought to control his expression. His eyes shone wetly in the light of the screen. Suddenly, the static was gone and Darcy knew to offer the only comfort she could.

“Come here,” she ordered, lifting the duvet and opening her arms invitingly.

“Darcy,” Loki croaked. “You cannot possibly think me in the mood for…” his voice shook. Whether with sadness or anger she could not tell.

“No, oh honey of course not. I just want to give you a hug.”

“You are naked.”

“So are you.” Loki glanced down at himself, as if startled by his own lack of clothes.

“Loki, come on.” Darcy shifted to the edge of the bed and reached for him – she could just about brush her fingers against his arm. He leaned into the contact, whole body following the whisper of her touch as she guided him to lie beside her.

“I do not know what to feel.” He confessed, moving numbly as she pulled his head to pillow on her chest. He seemed to have forgotten what to do with his limbs. She tugged him closer, wrapping her legs around his and pulling one of his arms to rest across her stomach. He let her, movements un-coordinated, like some stunned animal. She wrapped her own arms around him and held him as tight as she could.

“Feel whatever you need to.” She whispered, “I’m here.”


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Loki and Darcy saw each other naked didn't go quite how you might expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal smut, and a sort of pre-OTP/early days OTP... but it still amuses me to think of!

Darcy woke, smiling. Last night, she had invited Loki in after their date, and he had accepted. Yes, he had been irritatingly gentlemanly, and they had barely made it to ‘heavy petting’ before Loki had backed off, but oh was Darcy smitten.

Kissing Loki was a masterclass. His tongue did some oh-so-wonderful things to her, ravaging her mouth with powerful command, and oh for the feel of his teeth on her lips and neck... She giggled to herself, and did a little shimmy as she wandered into the bathroom.

Her pyjamas were discarded at the door, and she jumped under the spray, singing merrily to herself. It had been such a long time since she’d felt this honestly excited about a guy. Loki was just… well, she had some serious reservations about him, given that chequered did not even _begin_ to adequately describe his past, but he was funny, and clever, and kind, and sexy and just the right amount of naughty with his humour and behaviour.

Well, OK, maybe a little naughtier would be nice. It was good to be romanced, and admittedly she had been the one to put the brakes on in the first place, but dammit a girl had needs! Especially with someone being all tall and dark and awesome all over the place around her.

She decided to skip the towel, and drip dry. No-one was home, her bedroom window was unoverlooked… she would seize the chance to wander around naked for a bit. She lounged around playing with her computer for a bit, then reached for a book and lost herself in its pages. Eventually, she figured it was probably about lunchtime, so stood and wandered into the kitchen, still naked, still reading. She grabbed a plate of leftover pizza from the fridge and headed back to her bedroom, only to screech and drop both the pizza and her book when someone cleared their throat in the hallway.

“Ah, I take it you were not expecting me?” Loki asked, lips trembling as he fought to control his smirk.

“Oh god. No. Shit, is today Thursday?” Darcy asked, “Christ I could have sworn it was a Wednesday. I’ve been thinking it was Wednesday all morning. Damn that means I have work tonight... Crap, I’m naked!”

“Yes, you are.” Loki agreed heatedly. “I feel as though I should be looking away. A gentleman would do so, you see. And yet...”

His eyes flickered down her form with a teasing smirk before returning to rest on hers, lit with mischief.

“I… you… I just… oh god.” Darcy buried her face in her hands, then remembered she had more important things to be covering and flailed, unsure where to put her hands. Loki chuckled mercilessly. “Shut up.” Darcy howled, mortified, but unable to help laughing too at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

“Alas, my dear. I am no gentleman, and nor am I a saint. I cannot help but look and I cannot help but laugh. But…” Loki spread his arms, “perhaps you can agree that turnabout is fair play?”

His clothes shimmered, and he was suddenly just as bare as she. Now, just as Loki claimed to be no gentleman (despite evidence to the contrary), Darcy considered herself no lady. She let her eyes wander, and took the gorgeous man in. For some reason, her eyes caught on the defined muscles on the front of his thighs, watching them ripple and tense as he approached. His hands cupped her face, tilting it up towards him and he pressed gentle lips to her forehead, her cheekbone, her jawline, and finally, as her eyes slid closed, her lips.

His hands stayed where they were, framing her face and holding their naked bodies apart as he kissed her with a sweetness that was almost unbearable. Darcy was just about ready to throw caution to the wind and pull him close to kiss him properly, when he pulled away.

“I seem to have caught you at a bad time,” his voice was teasing, but husky – clearly more affected than he was allowing himself to display. “I will leave you to your lunch, my dear.”

“You’re going?” Darcy sputtered, unsure if she was relieved or disappointed. With the increased distance, embarrassment at her nudity began to assert itself once more.

“I assure you, it is wise that I do, lest I forget myself. I am _very_ much anticipating our further acquaintance.” He arched an eyebrow and snagged one of her hands away from where she once again tried futilely to cover herself. “You are arresting, my love.” He placed a lingering kiss on her fingers, clothes reappearing on his body, then disappeared. Darcy was left standing mutely in the hall, staring at the empty space where he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy never do quite manage to agree on whether or not he counts as a gentleman. It doesn't help that Loki tends to change his own opinion depending on what he's counting as the 'gentlemanly' course of action at any given moment...!


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy's first night together, told from Loki's point of view.  
> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I already wrote this scene. I considered being lazy and just copying and pasting but that would be boring, so I have rewritten it from Loki's point of view!  
> Smutty!

She was on edge. That much was certain. Her hands moved near constantly, twitching at the hemline of her delightfully short skirt, smoothing through her hair and fiddling with the clasp of her handbag. Ordinarily he might have thought it was a bad sign, that she was ill at ease around him, but not this time. For, aside from the near constant nervous chatter, she also seemed to place herself in orbit around him for the evening, constantly seeking his touch as they meandered through the museum of primitive mortal sciences, as though reassuring herself she would receive it. He had given into her wiles quite readily, seizing the opportunity to make mischief, plunging the gallery into darkness and ravishing her against the wall for a few glorious minutes.

In the course of her nervous chatter, she mentioned that her flatmate was away. He dared to hope. Since seeing her laid bare before him a week or so ago, and coming to appreciate exactly how beautiful a form this mortal possessed he was eager indeed to sample it. The short skirt she wore now flashed teasing glimpses of her soft thighs and even, if he was lucky and the wind caught the skirt just right, the curve of her rear.

He may have caused one or two (or five or six...) unnatural breezes. After the first three, Darcy caught on and began smacking his arm in retribution, but she made absolutely no move to stop him.

By the time they arrived at the bar, Loki was sorely regretting his resolution to play at chivalry and allow her to take the lead in establishing their more intimate relationship. He wanted her, so strongly he could barely breathe. Just the thought of the breasts hidden beneath her flimsy blouse… oh Norns.

She insisted on buying their drinks again, and left to use the bathroom. Loki sat down, and reminded himself that he had to earn her trust, and that if she had not yet given it to him he should not push to receive it to soon. He valued her too much to settle for falsely given faith. Even if she did look good enough that every moment he did not bend her over the bar and make her forget her reservations was an exercise in sheer pig-headed self-restraint.

Finally, as she returned from the bathroom looking even more nervous than before, he had himself more-or-less under control. Regardless of whether he would be permitted to touch her this evening, Darcy was engaging and lovely and worthy of his attention to her brain as well as her beautiful, luscious breasts and soft, shapely legs and… dammit!

Then, she pushed something into his hand and his resolve shattered in an instant. A wad of material, slightly frothy in texture, like lace. Still warm, and damp.

Oh _fuck_.

He had never drunk so fast in his life, so eager was he to have this wet and willing woman alone.

She tormented him, smiling coyly as she attempted to make small talk over a glass of wine she drank _far_ too slowly. Then she was done, and his hands were on her skin and he could barely summon enough focus to bring them both instantly back to her flat and check they were alone.

They were. He lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder, then tossing her none-too-gently onto her bed. She wiggled, and he let the words tumble from his lips. Words of punishment, of ruling – words he had so longed to share.

“You should be in so much trouble my pet, for teasing me like that.” Hands on her waist, pull her to face him. She moved easily under his hands, following the force of his will. Her eyes were wide, mouth hanging half-open in anticipation. “however,” she bit her lip to fight back a smile. “since I rather enjoyed your little gift, perhaps you might be forgiven. If,” He tightened his voice, spitting the word out like a warning, “I see your shirt and bra on the floor in the next thirty seconds.”

She followed his directions eagerly and he followed her onto the bed, cooing praise. This was their first time, it was the time to follow his impulses, not to restrain himself and play games. He wanted her and he wanted her _now._

They were both eager enough that they tangled together, each rushing to relieve the other of every stitch they wore. Once she was completely uncovered, he pushed her back, and stared. He had seen her once before, by accident. But that time she had been tense and embarrassed. This time, she was lax and soft, following his silent direction to lay back and holding his gaze, a sinful smile playing across her lips.

“Tell me my dear,” he purred – she grinned at the sound of his voice – “did you plan this evening? Did you wear that delicious little skirt to torment me? Did you intend from the start for your knickers to find their way into my hands? To find yourself here, naked, exposed before me in all your beauty?”

He freed himself of the last of his clothes, a little magic aiding him in ensuring he did not disrupt the flow of their passion.

“How long, I wonder,” he continued, “How long have you plotted for this evening? How long have you imagined the ways you could tease me into a frenzy of lust? Is this what you pictured, my beautiful Darcy? Shall I give you all that you dreamed?”

Oh he could smell the musk of her arousal as he ran his lips up her thigh, holding her down to the bed to quiet her shiver at the sensation. “Do you want me Darcy?” He asked, unable to resist the urge to tease.

“Oh I do, I do.” Her voice was almost a whine, and she strained against his hands, begging with her body for his lips against her.

“How much?”

“So much. Oh Loki please.” Her desperation thrilled him, and he could resist no longer, sliding one of his fingers into her and twisting the other in her hair so he could kiss her clumsily as he focused on stroking her clit, winning gasps and aborted moans from her sweet lips.

He moved down her body to lavish his attention on her beautiful breasts, sucking and nipping, then pulling away with a chuckle as he felt her hands scrabble against his abdomen. One questing fingertip grazed the head of his hard cock, and he hissed, pushing her thighs apart and moving to rest between them.

“Patience my little one, your turn will come,” he promised. He was having too much fun right now discovering her body, wrenching from her signs and gasps and involuntary twitches as he explored every inch of her skin.  He filled her with his fingers and slid his tongue across her bud, flicking and swirling until he found what made her wail. Her hands quickly found her way to his shoulders, smoothing and scratching and tugging at his hair in encouragement, desperate to touch him in any way she could as he pleasured her. Finally, she clenched and came. The sound of his name hissing between her teeth as her whole body seized with pleasure was almost enough to be his undoing.

Suddenly, he wanted that mouth that so freely gasped his name, that wrapped so willingly around his fingers, even soiled as they were with her juices. He rolled her over and pushed her downwards.

Now, some of his reading in the depths of the internet (as well as his general experience on Asgard) would suggest that to push a girl down to suck your cock would cause offence, that it was too pushy or domineering. He struggled to believe that Darcy would be one of those girls who disliked such forcefulness, but still found a hint of desperation entering his tone, warping his attempt at an order into a question.

“Take me in your mouth, Darcy?”

He need not have worried. She complied eagerly, pausing only to stare at his erection in what he hoped was appreciation. A salacious smile crossed her face and she lowered her head, the flat of her tongue dragging from the base of his cock right to the head, swirling her tongue around him and teasing at his slit.

He could not stand the thought of spending one moment longer without feeling her lips around him. She had not objected to being pushed before, so he decided to do so again, sliding hands into her lustrous hair and gently pushing her down to take him fully in her mouth.

Once again, she immediately moved herself beyond his control, hollowing her cheeks for suction and diving down to take him as deep as she could. Perhaps, he admitted between moments of hazy fireworks, it was not the most masterful technique he had ever seen brought to bear but her enthusiasm, her clear pleasure when she won a groan from him was catching. She tried once more to take him deep, throat constricting around him gloriously as she fought not to gag. Eventually though, her reflex won out and she pulled backwards. Her breasts heaved as she gasped for breath, and Loki stared. He almost forgot to listen to her apologising for her lack of practice, unnecessary as it was, and then she had her mouth on him again, eyes meeting his with her nose pressed against his pelvis.

“Oh, I’m sure we can find a way to fix that,” he growled, pulling her up. She giggled as he threw her onto her back. The thought of coaching her through sucking his cock, controlling her every move to seek his pleasure… that mental image, combined with the very real one of Darcy spread beneath him, wet and waiting was more than enough to scramble his words and dull his wit.

“Do you use a combon?” He asked, and immediately cursed himself for a fool. Darcy giggled, and teased but told him where they were. Thank the Norns the application of the coNdoM was none-too-difficult, so in moments he was hovering between her thighs, length pressed against her mound but not yet seeking to enter.

“You truly want this?” He asked. Could she? Would she really give such vulnerability to a man like him?

“I do Loki. Now, please.”

No further encouragement was needed. A single smooth push, and he was sheathed inside her at last.

In the moments that followed, he quite forgot himself. He thrust into her, and pawed at her body – rather too roughly he feared. He waited for the admonishment, but it never came: Instead, she raked her nails down his back and reached round to grasp his behind, pulling him to penetrate her ever harder, ever deeper.

Even when he took her by her voluptuous hips and pulled her without warning to seat herself on top of him she did not protest. For a moment she looked unsure, and he braced himself again for rebuke but no, she took him in hand and lowered herself onto him, even tilting herself so she could take her pleasure from her movements, gasping with every stroke. He stared at her, wondering what he had done to deserve such a wanton beauty. He moaned, felt She bent to kiss him and nip at his neck. He felt her suck and worry at his skin, trying to leave him a mark and laughed joyously, pulling out of her and changing their position again.

Bent in front of him she seemed somehow even tighter as he pushed his way back in, both of them moaning in concert at the feel of her stretching around him. Her arse was presented for him in a target he couldn’t resist. He ran his hands across her skin, feeling every dimple, every beautiful imperfection. On daring impulse, he smacked her sharply – barely enough to sting, he thought, but the sound still rang out staccato amidst the chorus of their pants and whines of pleasure. She moaned in response, and he could hardly bear the heat of arousal the sound brought soaring through him.

Almost without his consent, words spilled from him: “You like that do you not, naughty little minx,” he hissed, bending forward so their bodies melded together. He palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers and felt his end roaring closer.

He moved her one last time. This was their first time, he wanted to see the face of this bright, brilliant mortal as he came. Wanted to know once more that she ached for him just as he did for her, that this, all of this was wanted and welcome. Her eyes bored into his, blown wide with arousal and telling him all that he sought and more. He kissed her, too far gone to pay any mind to doing a good job of it. She didn’t seem to mind, pulling him closer and tightening her muscles around him until he was undone.

His orgasm suffused his blood with ice and fire, tensing every muscle in his body, forcing the air from his lungs… then, as suddenly as it had arrived, it was gone. He went suddenly boneless, collapsing over Darcy and burying his face in her neck.

He felt momentarily overcome. Darcy was witty and daring and good… and beyond all that, this first tryst already held more promise for his desires than any in Asgard. Her fingers stroked over his sweat-damp hair and he smiled, nuzzling her neck.

If meeting her was to be all the good fortune the Norns ever bestowed on him, he would consider himself well satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! :)


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding time for these things can be difficult when one lives in a shared flat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that this is my second fic featuring Loki discovering kinky porn? I just find the idea funny, and to be fair, part of the initial idea for Release came from [An Internet Odyssey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6325543) ]… Like yesterday, I could have been lazy and just used that fic with some minor tweaks to fill this chapter, but I thought I’d go for something new-ish. This isn’t exactly OTP I suppose, but it could count as pre-OTP, and is sort of mentioned in Release ([Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8610808/chapters/19983277))!

“With us, Thor really? Yeah mind control fair enough, I saw the write up on it with the Tesseract papers, but before that, New Mexico… that wasn’t mind control that was all him! You said he threatened to _kill_ me, in what way does that add up to bringing him _to_ my flat?”

“He was not well, Jane. He is better now.” Loki interrupted Thor’s defence with a derisive snort, but Thor forged on regardless, “He would not do you har… he would not kill you. Especially not while I am here. Besides which, he must reside with me. If I am to spend my nights with you, my love, he must be here.”

“And so I am. Here, that is. And capable of my own speech.” Loki put in. “I swear by the Nine and the Norns, Lady Jane that I mean you no harm. Much as I detest when Thor speaks for me, he appears to have the right of it on this rare occasion. I was not well, and then I was worse, and now I am… well, I am _not_ better, but I am recovering.” He tried a self-depreciating smile. It didn’t seem to have much of an effect as Jane just narrowed her eyes at him. “Besides, whenever Thor told you I threatened to kill you, he was simply being over-dramatic. I simply suggested I pay you a visit, did I not Thor? Perhaps I only meant to greet you, or to share libations…” He considered a moment, cocking his head theatrically. “To share a cup of that hot steamy liquid you mortals seem so fond of.”

He gave her his most innocent (and thus most suspicious) grin, and Thor sighed heavily.

“Loki,” he began, but Jane had been staring at Loki carefully, watching him as he spoke.

“You’re winding me up, aren’t you?” She asked suddenly.

He didn’t respond, which seemed to be enough confirmation for her. She nodded to herself, marched up to him and slapped him, hard. He moved his head with the blow, rocking it to one side so as not to break her hand. “That was for New Mexico.” She said heatedly, immediately stepping back again to Thor’s side, now nervous.

Loki laughed under his breath as he turned his head back to look at Thor. “I like her.” He grinned again, and this time he meant it.

“Good.” Jane nodded again, as though some weighty decision had been made.

And it seemed, one had, for she was naught but civil to him from then on in. She introduced him to coffee, and when that was soundly rejected (Thor eagerly volunteered to drink the rest, so Loki poured it down the sink), to tea. Then, Thor was banned from the room to prevent their sniping at each other while she helped Loki to set up the phone that SHIELD were providing (which Loki was obliged to have with him at all times for tracking and monitoring purposes). This quickly turned into her helping him investigate why it responded so poorly to his touch – as it turned out, heat-responsive screens did not do well with biological frost-giants. When Loki smashed the screen by mashing it too hard in frustration, she even helped him stage an unfortunate accident that would avoid him getting in trouble with SHIELD for ‘violent behaviour.’

Finally, she pulled out a laptop, handing it over with trepidation.

“Uh, I don’t know how you’ll do with the touchpad on this one. If it doesn’t work, no more smashing OK? I can get you a plug in mouse.”

She then had to patiently explain what a mouse had to do with a computer, set up the computer and teach him how to log on (she set his password to imustnotkilljane), and show him the internet.

“So this is _your_ computer, yeah.” She said sternly once she thought he had the hang of it. “I’m not gonna use it, and you don’t go using mine. You wanna get on and watch whatever men watch on the internet, you use _this_ computer. Mine is for science _only,_ got it?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Loki had the feeling she was referring to something specific, but could only stare at her blankly.

For some reason, this flustered her. She muttered something about ‘not explaining the birds and bees to a thousand year old man,’ and bade him goodnight. She escaped into her bedroom where Thor waited, while Loki played with his computer.

The first thing he did, was of course, type ‘what men watch on the internet’ into the searching box.

Porn, apparently. What the hell was that? He typed the word, clicked the first result and discovered. Porn, apparently, was mortals fucking. And there were so very many varieties! And the debauchery! Each little picture flicked through a sequence when he hovered over it, showing, he presumed the story. Quite by accident he discovered that clicking took him to a full video, with sound! The first video on the lineup showed a woman on her back, mouth open in ecstasy whilst a man ploughed into her at what seemed like a very awkward angle unlikely to be favourable for either participant… still, fairly standard fair, if a little exaggerated.

He clicked back to the main screen and looked on. The second video stunned him. It openly announced that three women were going to share one cock. The third, two women were lying together and the fourth, although claiming in the title to be about ‘Sexy schoolgirl sucks cock for grades,’ clearly showed an adult woman in what could not possibly pass for a school uniform.

The fifth video though, was interesting.

‘Spanked and fucked hard,’ announced the title. The images showed a woman bent over, face contorted with pain as a man stood over her, hand raised threateningly. Then, on her back with a hand at her throat as she was fucked. Then she was on all fours, a fist in her hair pulling her head back painfully. He was horrified for a moment, wondering if mortals allowed the taking of unwilling women, sure he had not encountered such last time he was on Earth… The last image flashed up and turned his horror to confusion – it showed the woman, quite clearly fresh from her ordeal smiling whilst sat in the lap of her tormenter. Curious, he clicked through to watch the full story.

Before it got far in, he became aware of the slap of flesh on flesh, a certain type of moan. Though not entirely out of context, the sounds were _not_ emanating from his computer. Loki cast a dark glare towards his brother’s bedroom door and cast himself a localised mute to muffle the sound of his brother’s rutting.

He turned his attention back to the screen. There was very little build up to the video. It opened with the girl already bent over a bench of some sort with – oh! – Her wrists and ankles were cuffed and secured to the bench, effectively trapping her as she struggled against the assault on her arse. The man taunted her, calling her names and slurs and promising pain and she moaned and Loki found himself rapidly growing hard.

Thor was enjoying himself, he thought, as he left his hands drift lower. Why should he not do the same?

He unfastened his breeches and released his erection, hissing as his fingers made contact. He rolled his palm over the head of his cock, gathering the glistening pre-cum and enjoying the blunt, intense sensation.

The girl in the video began to beg to be fucked, and Loki closed his fingers around his shaft, tugging first gently, then gradually tightening his fingers, moving his hand faster and harder as he lost himself in the video, pictured himself in that man’s position with an eager, willing woman stretched out before him to toy with... He closed his eyes as his blood soared, rolling his head back and dropping his other hand to play with his head and balls, not bothering with delicacy as he raced towards his peak. The girl the in the video was gagging, choking on a cock that was being forced mercilessly down her throat and Loki felt the tension in his balls build, raging to a crescendo and-

“Oh!” A voice broke through his mute.

Jane. Shit.

Loki slammed the laptop shut, threw an illusion out into the space, but by the mortified expression on Jane’s face and the agitated motions of her hands – the only part moving on her otherwise stock-still frame – it was too late: She had seen.

“I… ah.” He bit out, groin aching at the sudden withdrawal of sensation.

“Right, well. Um, yeah. Huh didn’t think you’d _actually_ go straight for the porn. Um, I was going to the bathroom.” Jane squeaked, shuffling away. She closed the bathroom door. When she emerged a moment later Loki attempted to explain.

“I was unaware of ‘what men watch on the internet,’” Loki quoted her words from earlier and her eyes widened, “I was curious so I um… investigated. I do apologise.”

“That’s OK, Loki. Just, um, please never let me catch you doing that again.” Jane had already halfway closed the bedroom door.

“I promise,” Loki called after her. As the door shut with a click, he added “That you won’t _catch_ me…” and lifted the laptop lid again with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a fast learner.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's annoying when Loki gets possessive. But, sometimes, much as Darcy hates to admit it, it might be a tiny bit sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really fought me! Went through about six different scenarios which just weren’t working in my head before I ended up with this! This one is also referencing a moment from Release: Darcy references Loki’s response to a man grabbing her arse. This captures that moment, and the ones following.  
> Something about possessiveness or protectiveness - Its not OK to believe a woman requires your protection, or belongs to you... but sometimes, as part of an otherwise healthy and respectful relationship... it can be pretty hot!

For Darcy, the event itself played back in a series of still vignettes: A hand on her bum; the assumption it was Loki; the moment she realised it wasn’t and tried to push the hand away, only to be crowded insistently against the bar by the strange man; the abrupt removal of the man accompanied with a yelp of pain; the clear, ice-cold fury in Loki’s eyes.

“I’m sorry man,” the stranger had stuttered, “I didn’t know she was with you.”

“And what difference does that make?” Loki had hissed in response. “When she clearly never desired your attention.”

The look in his eye had not been good. He wasn’t the man he had been when he attacked Thor, but at rare moments like these when he was trembling with barely-constrained anger... he didn't necessarily look murderous, more... calculating. He was staring at the man intensely, as though working out how best to take him utterly to pieces. Darcy allowed herself a hint of fear that he might forget that fact and do something he would regret.

“Just get the hell out of here.” She advised the man. “And seriously, asshole, don’t do that again to anyone, totally not cool.” He looked at her, then back at Loki. He clearly wasn’t totally stupid as he quickly backed away and left the bar.

“OK.” Darcy continued, pretending not to notice that Loki was looking at her aghast for just letting the man leave. “Here’s the deal. We’re going to wait long enough to be sure that dickwad is gone and then we’re going to walk out of here and you’re going to take us both straight back to mine. Got me?”

Loki nodded mutely, and she could still see his brain working, trying to decide how he would best be able to go after the man, and trying to convince himself he shouldn’t. A few times he opened his mouth to say something – likely scathing, as he was still angry – then visibly restrained himself, clicking his jaw closed with a sharp shake of his head. She waited five minutes, letting him work it through in his own mind, then took his hand and pulled him out of the bar and round the corner to an empty, quiet street.

They reappeared in her hallway and she immediately backed Loki against the wall and pressed needy kisses to his mouth, swiping her tongue greedily across his lips. He pushed her back with his hands on her hips, and looked down at her with wide, confused eyes.

“Later on, Loki, we’re going to have a conversation about your murderous caveman instincts and the fact that they are not really OK. Right now though,” She dropped to her knees and began unbuckling his belt. “I’ve mentioned how hot it is when you go all dark and fierce right? Cos even though, well, caveman and not good and stuff, that was really fucking sexy and now I really wanna go down on you so can I?”

Loki looked thunderstruck, but just about managed a nod and a hoarse “yes.”

Darcy grinned and pushed his jeans open, pulling out his cock and leaning forward to take just the end in her mouth and suck, hard. He was hard in moments, and she slid her tongue down his shaft, coating him so he was slick enough to take him more fully into her mouth. She pushed forwards, allowing him to slip into her throat just briefly – a taster of things to come (heh, come) she thought to herself – then pulled back and began to suck and nibble along his length. She briefly detoured to his balls, drawing them into her mouth and sucking them gently, then working her way back up until he was twitching with sensation, at which point she took him back in her mouth and swallowed him down as far as she could in one smooth stroke.

Loki’s head thumped back against the wall and he let out a breathy moan. His hands twitched at his sides and Darcy reached forward and grabbed them, pulling them to rest on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as tacit permission to direct her as he pleased.

He took advantage just as she had intended, using the grip she had given him to hold her still and thrust experimentally into her mouth. She took him easily for a few strokes, holding his gaze with a smile in her eyes and hollowing her cheeks to suck him back each time he pulled away, tongue flicking up to tease the underside of his cock. Then, he seemed to slip deeper and she had to concentrate on her gag reflex. She tried to control it, tried locking her thumb in her fist to suppress it but despite what the internet had told her that never seemed to work, so she eventually had to wrench herself backwards, breathing heavily for a moment before diving right back in.

She brought one of her hands up to wrap around the base of Loki’s cock, tugging in time with the movements of her lips and occasionally dipping down to tease at his balls and rub along his perineum. He moaned and sped her moments with the hands he still had twisted in her hair, and she felt his balls tighten, cock seeming to swell even more as he shuddered, gasped and came, emptying himself into her waiting mouth.

She knelt back, and opened her mouth, showing him the cum on her tongue. He stared at her with a stupefied expression. She winked, gave a wicked grin and swallowed, seeing him gulp in return. His face grew, if possible, even more aroused and he scooped her up, carrying her easily into her bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. Darcy squealed when he tossed her on the bed and ripped her panties right off.

Looked like that conversation would have to wait a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a new favourite trick. Darcy decides turnabout is fair play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never involved magic much in Darcy and Loki's sex life in Release - sure he'll use it to get her naked, or to act like an extra pocket. Still, I bet they totally would use it where possible... and anyone who tells me Loki wouldn't sometimes magically ping her bra-strap or make her top temporarily transparent, just to be a little shit is lying. 
> 
> He would also probably use it to do this:

Loki had a trick he liked to play. Darcy had first discovered it when, sat at home with him watching a film, perched at opposite ends of the sofa she had suddenly felt _something_ down below. It was an odd feeling, like a subtle vibration but without the buzzing sensation.

She glanced over at Loki, and saw him watching her intently, a lecherous smile firmly in place. “This is you isn’t it?” She asked. He didn’t reply verbally, but his smile intensified – as did the sensation.

“Do you mind?” He asked quietly, and she shook her head. The stimulation continued to grow stronger until Darcy was writhing in her seat. She wanted to move closer but as she made to move he had barked an order of “No, stay there,” and she had subsided, pressing herself back into the cushions and finally coming with a full body shudder and a moan of pleasure strained through her teeth. As she recovered, Loki had sat there looking inordinately pleased with himself.

He began to use it more often, at random times – though he would always stop if asked. She would be cooking in the kitchen, or in the shower, or working at her laptop whilst he lounged on the bed and she would suddenly feel the phantom touch of his magic.

It took a while, as she kept getting distracted but eventually she caught onto the trick of Seidr Loki was using to cause and direct the sensations. A bit of experimentation and she thought she had the hang of it.

Meanwhile, Loki had taken to bringing out his little trick in semi-public arenas as well – they would be sat in the cinema, or at an isolated restaurant table, or on one memorable occasion on a Ferris wheel, and Loki would work his magic then watch smugly as Darcy tried desperately to contain her reactions.

They were in the park, kissing and fooling around under a tree some way from anyone else when Darcy recognised the mischievous look in his eyes that meant he was planning something. Not giving him a change to bring his own mischief into action, she reached into her memory for the Seidr weave she had been practising and recreated it as quickly as she could.

Loki suddenly let out a loud cry and sat bolt upright, hands flying to his crotch. His eyes flashed downwards, darted around to determine if anyone had heard his reaction and finally settled on Darcy, gradually lighting with amusement and arousal.

“Oh you gorgeous, clever little thing.” He crooned, “You are going to be in so much troub-ughh!” He bit his words off with another moan, eyes rolling backwards as Darcy created a sharp burst of higher intensity. His eyes closed as he struggled to regain his equilibrium. After a few panting breaths, he lay backwards and rested his head on his hands. Still breathing hard he managed nothing more than a weak "continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Darcy concentrates really hard, they can sometimes send each other mental images. Obviously Loki uses it like a dirty text but without the electronic trace... they're working on making it quicker and easier for Darcy so they can entertain themselves whilst Odin/Thor/Fury/anyone they don't want to listen to is talking.


	7. Dressed/Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is not always the best at keeping her thoughts inside her head. She is also, as it turns out, not the classy kind of masseuse. Loki doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at keeping these short!

Darcy was already dressed for the day when Loki wandered into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Water droplets were still beaded on his skin and his hair was damp. He looked, quite simply, delicious and Darcy wanted to touch every inch of him.

“Want a massage?” She heard herself ask, words spilling out of her mouth without her consent. “I wanna touch every inch of you.”

“Well,” Loki chuckled, “When you ask like that how can I refuse? Where do you want me, my dear?”

“On the bed, on your belly.” Darcy decided.

He obliged, dropping the towel and laying himself down, cushioning his head on his arms. Darcy tutted and picked up the towel, folding it and draping it over his bare ass like the pro masseuse she was. Loki’s skin was smooth beneath her hands, so her fingers skimmed easily over his shoulder blades and back. She started out gentle, sliding her hands over his skin without applying much pressure, simply enjoying the feeling of his body so soft and pliant beneath her. Then, she began to explore the muscles running along his spine, kneading them out in symmetrical strokes towards his ribs.

Loki sighed as his muscles tensed and relaxed in time with her movements, humming if she managed to loosen a knot slightly (she wasn’t strong enough to really make much difference to his Aesir muscles), or if her probing fingers produced a particularly pleasant situation. Gradually, he relaxed under her fingers until he was completely boneless.

A nudge in the side and he rolled over, freeing his chest and abs for the attention of her fingers. His crotch was still covered by the towel Darcy had draped across him, but the tenting in the fabric made it clear that, even in his tranquil state he was not unaffected by the feel of her hands on his skin. He hardly even seemed to be aware of it though: Darcy’s touches now were less massage and more simple, unabashed fondling, but he seemed to be simply enjoying the sensation, eyes closed and breathing deep, even breaths.

Darcy waited until she suspected he was just on the edge of dozing before she began gradually drifting her fingers lower. She reached the ‘v’ of his pelvis and had already begun tracing her way down it towards his cock when Loki finally lifted his head with a questioning “hmm?” 

“S’called a ‘happy ending,’” Darcy revealed. “Not something you get from most professional massage places. But I like you so I’ll give you it, no extra charge.”

Loki huffed in amusement, and lay his head back again as Darcy moved aside the towel. A few more minutes of ‘massaging,’ a single drawn out humming moan of pleasure, and one judicious use of the towel to clean up later, and he was he was a mere puddle of Loki spread out in front of her on the bed. He did not move aside from the long, even rise and fall of his chest and the occasional flutter of his eyelashes. He looked more blissed out and peaceful than she had ever seen him: He was utterly, devastatingly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy ^_^


	8. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra support can be helpful sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! Had friends over tonight to play cards against muggles and am only just getting to my computer.

Darcy was staring at him. She didn’t seem to realise that he had noticed. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked him up and down, assessing… something.

“Darcy?” He queried. She started.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Well… I was just thinking…” she flicked her eyes up and down again. Loki braced himself to pounce. Darcy tended to look at him like that when they were out in public, and she was thinking about sex. Since they were alone in their room at Stark Tower, he would be able to act on her thoughts just as soon as she told…”

“I bet I could pick you up.” Darcy chirped, nodding to herself as though that decided it.

“What?” Loki replied stupidly, thrown by her unexpected announcement.

“Well, you’re what, like, six foot-something? You’re not exactly skinny (I mean, your muscles, _damn_ ), but you’re not a brick like Thor or Steve. I mean, I’m not saying proper lift you like you do to me, but I reckon if I tried I could get you a couple inches off the ground, y’know?”

“I… right.” Loki still hadn’t recovered. Unfortunately, Darcy seemed to take his lack of response for acquiescence, for she bounded up to him, bent her legs and wrapped her arms tight around his thighs. “Darcy, what are you, woah!”

Quite unexpectedly, Darcy strained, heaved, and straightened her legs, lifting Loki a good four feet clear of the floor. Thrown suddenly off balance, he flailed, tipping the two of them over and onto the floor.

Darcy didn’t seem to mind the graceless exit. In fact, she was triumphant.

“Yes!” She crowed, rolling away from him. “I did it, I lifted you!”

“Indeed you did…” Loki agreed, standing and extending a hand to pull her up with him, “But why don’t you let me show you how it should be done?”

He pulled her close and lifted her effortlessly, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. She giggled, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Show off.” She teased in-between kisses.

“You started it.” Loki murmured, beginning to lose himself in her soft embrace. Their kiss grew more heated, and her hands began to roam, nimbly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down his arms so she could lean back and run her hands appreciatively over his chest. Without putting her down, Loki moved to the wall and pressed her against it, holding her up with one hand and shrugging his shirt off one arm at a time, before beginning work on her clothes.

Before long, they were both naked and passionately entwined. He adjusted the angle at which she was wrapped around him, and sank into her, thrusts smooth and rhythmic. He did not stop until they were both satisfied, and not once did her feet touch the ground.

“Yep,” She breathed afterwards, still held up by his body, still draped around him, “definitely a show-off.”


	9. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's favourite position...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late again - sorry! Tomorrow's may be too, busy few days coming up :)  
> Not happy with the ending of this one, so it may yet change slightly!

“Count them.”

She counted. Each crack of leather she grunted, shouted or eventually screamed a number, all the way up to twenty, just as he had threatened, and then promised. Finally, he was done and his hands soothed over her inflamed skin. He waited until her erratic panting evened out, then eased himself forward to cover her body with his own. The heat of his skin enveloped her, momentarily overwhelming all her other senses so the warmth of his embrace was all she could feel. Then, his lips grazed her ear.

“Well done,” He whispered. “You did well, my pet. You took your punishment _ever_ so well.”

Lost to the rush of submission, Darcy could only respond with a pleased hum.

Loki hummed back. “I think,” He continued, “That since you did so well you deserve a reward. I will allow you to choose our next move. Well, to some extent. I’m going to fuck you now, that’s not optional. But tell me lovely Darcy, how would you like me to fuck you?”

He sat back, fingers scratching across her ribs to ground her enough to answer his question.

“Doggy, please, Loki. Ah!”

He had rained down another smack on her inner thigh, layered right in the same spot he had spent most time abusing mere minutes earlier. He used his bare hand now, but strong as he was it hurt no less than the paddle had.

“What do you call me when we play these games, dear Darcy?”

“Sir. Sorry Sir.” She was panting again, the unexpected pain throwing her mind back into disarray. “Will you still do me doggy Sir? Please?”

“Hmm…” Loki considered, then picked her up and flipped her as though she weighed nothing at all. “Yes. But only since you asked nicely.” He manoeuvred her limbs so she was lined up and ready for him, then eased himself in, pulling her immediately backwards to sink himself to the hilt. Darcy felt him strike her deep inside, driving the breath from her lungs. Then his hand wound its way into her hair and pulled, tugging her head up and arching her back.

One hand in her hair, the other at her hip, he drove himself into her, hard enough that Darcy cried out with every punishing thrust. His size meant that every time he pulled her fully back onto him she was filled completely. The head of his cock striking painfully against her cervix and it might have been too much were it not for the pure shocks of pleasure every time it dragged against her g-spot as he withdrew. She felt so full and so used… It was almost animalistic, wild and passionate and unpredictable.

Loki leant forward now, bracing himself against the bed and using his grip on her hair as leverage to continue driving into her. Her head was pulled against his shoulder and he bit on the shell of her ear in-between telling her how good she felt, what a beautiful slut she was, how good she was for taking his cock and how filthy she was for allowing it… finally he released her hair so he could toy with her clit, all the while continuing to whisper pure filth in her ear and it all grew too much. She trembled, gasped and came.

Her arms gave way as she succumbed to her pleasure so she fell forwards to the bed. Loki followed her, pushing her head mercilessly into the mattress and continuing his onslaught. He drilled into her, fingers still working against her over-stimulated bud until she was bucking against him again. The arrhythmic contraction of her pussy around him seemed to be the final push he needed to find his own release as he stilled, breath catching, then pumped into her two, three more times as he emptied himself inside her.

His warm weight enclosed her again as he collapsed on top of her, shifting to the side slightly so she could still breathe. Their breaths evened out and they moved in stages until they were spooning, Darcy’s head cushioned on Loki’s arm.

“Wow.” She managed, eventually.

“Mm.” Loki agreed. “That was… quite something… words fail… I can see why that position is your favourite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always hugely appreciated :)


	10. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub doesn't always mean the same thing. Darcy recalls some of her favourite moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late! Next one will also be up today :)
> 
> I toyed with writing a vanilla scene for this one, since so many of the others are D/s in dynamic anyway, but it didn’t feel right. So, I had a think about it and ended up with this. It's slightly bitty, I'm not entirely sure it flows fully, but I like each little part for its own reason.

It was the little moments that made it thrilling.

Yes, there was a certain kind of thrill in being tied up and punished, then fucked into the mattress, or thrown around the bedroom like a toy, fucked each and every way Loki’s fertile mind could imagine. That was fun, and oh-so exhilarating. She could no longer quite imagine being without it.

But it was the little moments, that really made her feel like she was His and he was Hers – yes, it warranted the mental capital letters, for she always felt both possessed and possessing in these moments.

* * *

Sometimes, if Ella was out visiting her boyfriend or working, they would walk through the door to Darcy's flat, and Loki would immediately grab Darcy’s hand and look her up and down.

“Strip.”

Obediently, Darcy would start to remove her clothes.

“Wait.”

She waited.

“Are you wearing the panties that match that bra?”

A nod.

“Hmm,” A pleased hum, “I like those ones, keep the lingerie on. Everything else, off.”

And Darcy would spend the rest of the evening in next to nothing while Loki was clothed. They would otherwise go on as normal, but it was a subtle power play that smouldered her veins, finally igniting when he grew bored of restraining himself and ordered her to take the rest off so he could fuck her.

* * *

Sometimes, he’d just decide he wanted her at his feet. They’d be eating dinner and he’d stare at her for a moment as she chewed her pasta, waiting for her to catch his eye.

“Down.” He’d say, a cushion appearing to soften the floor beside him.

Darcy would swallow her mouthful and put down her knife and fork, moving to kneel beside him with her legs spread, hands behind her back how he liked them. Loki would caress her face and hair, and feed her from his plate, swiping sauce from her lips with his fingers.

Sometimes this would end in sex, or a blowjob or _something_ , but often it did not – often they just enjoyed a quiet moment when they could feel their give and take of control, or trust.

* * *

It didn’t always work. Once, Loki had decided he wanted to try something he’d seen on the internet. They had been sat at the sofa, Darcy naked whilst Loki was dressed.

“Go get me a glass of wine.” He had ordered, “You won’t need one.”

Darcy had grumbled slightly, but done so. When she came back, Loki was leant back against the cushions of the sofa looking bored. He accepted the glass from her hand, and looked meaningfully at the floor.

“Hands and knees in front of me,” he had ordered.

She knelt in front of him as directed, and he brought his feet up to rest across her back, crossed delicately at the ankles.

Within thirty seconds, Darcy was struggling not to laugh. Before a minute had passed, Loki noticed her shaking and asked what was wrong. That was it for Darcy.

“Oh god Loki!” She exclaimed, rolling away from him so his heels thunked on the ground. Her giggles increased into a full belly laugh. “I’m sorry but that just feels ridiculous!” She laughed again, holding her stomach and trying to control her breathing. “I’m sorry if you were having fun but oh god – “ and she lapsed into laughter again.

“Thank the Norns!” Loki joined her in her mirth, “I have to admit, I felt rather the fool as soon as I began but did not want to stop in case you were enjoying yourself… not for us. I think we can agree?”

“No, not for us.” Darcy agreed breathlessly.

 

* * *

Sometimes it just all came together. It was intense, and just. Plain. Hot. Darcy knew, just  _knew_ that this weekend would be one of those times.

They had the weekend to themselves, and had decided after a little negotiation to spend the whole time ‘in role.’ Sort of. They would generally be as normal, lazing around and wandering around London as fancy took them… the difference being that Loki had carte-blanche to make his demands at any time he wished.

So, Darcy had arrived home to a note on the door.

_‘As soon as you step over this threshold you are Mine. Enter, lock the door behind you then remove your clothes and wait for me.’_

She did so, very conscious of the glass panel in the door behind her. Fortunately, Loki did not take long, stepping out from the living room and waving a hand so the glass fogged over until it was almost completely opaque. In his other hand, he held a few leather straps, which he glanced down at as he approached her, sorting them between his fingers and vanishing a few so he held only two shorter ones.

Gently, he used his fingers to tip her chin up and steal a chaste kiss, dropping his hand to snag her right wrist. He buckled a cuff around each wrist, then dropped to the ground, pulling a longer pair of cuffs from nowhere and wrapping them carefully around each ankle in turn.

Knelt before her, he was at a perfect height to seize her hips and push her back against the door, pressing a kiss into each thigh before moving his attentions between them. Darcy had felt the burning or arousal at her core from the second she had spotted the note on her door, so he feasted on her with delight, praising her readiness as he always did.

He was done all too soon though, pulling back just before she tipped over the edge.

“On your knees.” He ordered, one more strip of leather appearing in his hand. He held it up for her inspection, along with one of her wrists so she could see that the soft, deep brown leather of each was intricately tooled with a delicate pattern. This last one had loops of metal set at intervals around it, so well incorporated into the design they seemed to spring organically from the leather.

“This is for your neck,” Loki said, staring intently into her eyes. “A collar… My collar. Will you wear it?”

“Yes, please.” Darcy replied desperately. “Sir.”

“You recall our discussion in New York?” Loki asked, “While this is on I will not be Sir, I want to hear you call me Master. Yes?”

“Yes, M-.” Loki interrupted her, tutting reproachfully.

“Ah ah ah, not yet, my sweet. You do not yet wear the collar.” His hands were already moving as he spoke though, looping the leather around her neck, flipping her hair free from under it and working the buckle closed. Darcy then felt the metal of the buckle melt away from under his fingers, leaving her with a smooth, uninterrupted band of leather around her neck.

“Now, let me hear it.” Loki sat back on his heels with a smirk, staring at Darcy’s leather-bound form. His pupils were dilated, and he wet his lips unconsciously.

“My _Master._ ” Darcy repeated, lips wrapping around the word with a filthy smile.

“Oh, _good_ girl.” Loki replied, standing, the light of arousal bright in his eyes. “Now, stand up and come with me.”

The weekend was just beginning.


	11. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches Loki and Darcy in a slightly compromising position...

They only went for a walk, they said – they honestly hadn’t had any nefarious purposes in mind, either of them – a rare occurrence in itself, Loki admitted.

And yet, here they were backed into a dark corner of an alleyway, Darcy’s jeans pushed open, and Loki’s fingers very well occupied inside them.

Tony was delighted to have been the one that spotted them. He had only been on a routine flyby when he saw them flash up nearby, though clearly identified as ‘friendlies’ in his HUD. Obviously, he had immediately landed and taken great satisfaction in interrupting.

Neither of them seemed particularly ashamed of it though. When caught, Loki had only turned with a salacious grin on his face, and brazenly sucked his fingers clean, whilst Darcy had voiced her disappointment that they he had interrupted ‘just when it was getting good.’

This had, of course kicked off a minor scuffle between the two when Loki took (only half-joking) offence at the implication that it hadn’t been good throughout. He niggled and whined at Darcy until finally she lost her temper and yelled that ‘of course it was good the whole time Mr Magic-fingers, I just wanted to cum goddamnit, so quit your sulking!’

Tony just about died with laughter.

When asked, both Darcy and Loki would insist the other had started it.

Loki said it was Darcy’s fault for mentioning that one of her earlier less ‘mundane’ sexual fantasies was based around the idea of getting it on with someone in public – a fantasy which had often focused in her imagination on an alleyway near her home. Apparently, she had ‘suggested’ the entire thing.

Darcy, however smacked him on the arm with a ‘don’t tell Tony that, you TMI twat,’ and insisted it was Loki’s fault, that she had not suggested anything, only told an anecdote which he had _taken_ as a suggestion.

Either way, Tony thought it was hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From tomorrow I'm going away with my Mum for a few days' holiday before I move country! I'm going to try set things up so I can still post each chapter, but if they don't appear that's why!


	12. In a Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy visit the club again, and fulfil a fantasy of Loki's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A version of this was originally in the main Release story when Darcy and Loki first re-visit the club, but then I realised that there was no WAY Darcy would be down for this right away. Loki never really gives a fuck about PDA but Darcy kinda does - not so much with the kissing but definitely when it gets more explicit.

Loki thrilled with excitement. He and Darcy had been to the club a few times now, and were starting to recognise a few familiar faces – as well as being recognised themselves, even if only by the false names and faces they wore here. Today, Darcy had decided she was feeling brave enough to try something Loki was very curious about indeed. She had initially intended them only as a joke, but eventually Loki had admitted that there may well be a sizeable element of truth to Darcy’s teasing accusations that he was something of an exhibitionist. Not having really tried it, he wasn’t sure, but Darcy was ready to give it a shot: They were going to put on a show.

He approached a dungeon master who pointed out an open space for his use. Tying the rope he had brought around her wrists as he had learnt on their previous visit to the club he threw the rest of the rope over a beam in the ceiling and raised her hands over her head. The rope he tied tightly, pulling her up, but not so much that she had to hang from it, ordering her sharply to stand up straight and not tug at the bindings. He then added a blindfold around her eyes and stepped back. Leaving her in place, he leaned against a nearby pillar to keep a close eye on her, categorising each twitch as she fought to keep her posture as he had instructed and not lean on the ropes. He left her for a few minutes, watching her beautiful figure as blood pooled in his groin. A few stopped to look at her and he relished their appreciation, knowing she was his. Most moved on quickly though, so when he finally stalked towards her they had no audience other than perhaps one or two people watching idly from the sofas nearby.

He moved silently behind her, giving Darcy no warning before he pushed his hand straight between her legs. Sensitivity heightened by long anticipation she cried out the moment he touched her. Her legs came close to giving way as he wrapped his other hand around her shoulder, fingers curving across her collarbone. She struggled, unsure who was touching her so intimately, and he chuckled.

“Have you been waiting for me my pet?” He murmured into her ear and she relaxed into his hands, knowing now that it was him who had her. “Don’t move now, keep your eyes closed. You’ve been quite the attraction you know.” She shuddered as he moved his hand, stroking her softly through her knickers. He slid his other hand down into her bra, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he brushed his lips down her neck to bite the spot where her neck and shoulders joined. “You’ve kept me waiting as well, you know?” He asked, stilling his fingers a moment. “All that wiggling on my lap in the bar earlier, the way you _dance_.” He growled the last word and ground his fingers into her. She was close, he could tell. Her wetness was seeping easily through the thin fabric of her knickers. “If I give you your pleasure, will you give me mine?”

“Yes,” she panted, “yes I will, I will, please.”

He grinned and straightened. He pulled back his hand to release her hands from the rope, ignoring her cry of disappointment and spinning her around, using a shorter length of rope to bind her wrists behind her back. “Or perhaps,” he growled in her ear as he pulled her over to the sofa, “I will simply take my own from you.” He pushed her roughly to her knees as he sat down, one hand undoing his trousers, the other winding into her hair, moving her head to hover over him as he rubbed his waiting cock against her lips. “Open.” He commanded. She obeyed, taking him carefully into her mouth and he gave her a few seconds to adjust before taking control, pushing her head down as far as he could and thrusting himself into her mouth. He held her onto him until she bucked under his hand, pulling her back so she could gasp for air before bringing her head back down again. The blindfold slipped from over her eyes as he gathered her thick hair to hold it in a harsh grip, watching with dark delight as his cock disappeared between her lips, saliva dripping down her chin as she struggled to take him all in. After a few moments of this he released his grip on her hair and leaned back on the sofa. “Keep going.” He ordered, keeping his hand resting lightly on the back of her head so she could not pull away.

Without her hands to help her, her movements were far more gentle than the pace he had been setting, but he allowed her the break, catching the eye of a man sat nearby and smiling. When the man smiled cheerfully in response, Loki raised his eyebrows in question and opened his mouth to speak. The man nodded, indicating he was happy to listen and Loki struck up a light conversation. The man took the cue easily, and they made small talk. Both of them studiously ignored Darcy as her head bobbed industriously in Loki’s lap, though Loki still occasionally tightened his grip on her to direct her movements, never once pausing in his conversation.

Across the room, he spotted Jonny who they had met a few times before and grinned at him wickedly, gesturing with a hand that he was welcome to sit down. Shrugging, Jonny wandered over, perching on the sofa opposite to join in the conversation.

Loki, however, was now struggling to suppress his visceral reactions to the feel of Darcy’s warm, wet mouth. He excused himself moments later as her tongue flicked against his shaft and he began to lose his ability to form words. His hand once again pushed Darcy insistently onto him, thrusting hard into her throat until he came into her mouth with a stuttering gasp. He pulled Darcy off him and watched with lidded eyes as she swallowed his seed down and looked up at him with a broad smile, breathing heavily as he was.

He pulled her up into his lap and they both sprawled together on the sofa for a while, Jonny and the other man carrying on a conversation around them as they climbed back into the real world.

“That was, Darcy, you…” Loki gasped. Not quite sure what he wanted to say he instead pulled her into a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue as he held her tight against him.

After a few minutes embracing, Darcy shifted slightly in his lap and he decided it was time to re-join wider society. Sitting up, he was surprised to see that the man from before had moved without his noticing to sit by Jonny. He noted with a smirk how their legs were almost touching, the same expression mirrored on Darcy’s face as they congratulated themselves on a match well, if unintentionally made.

“Good show you two!” Jonny called over, “you’re braver than I am I’ll tell you that.”

“Well, as yet it is surely not a case of bravery since you appear to lack a partner.” Loki responded smoothly as Darcy grinned sheepishly, leaning slightly into his embrace. “Perhaps another week?” He looked pointedly at the man beside Jonny who laughed delightedly.

“You never know,” the man agreed offhandedly, “Maybe you’ll be feeling brave.” Now it was Jonny’s turn to flush, stammering helplessly with Loki and the man watching mercilessly. It was Darcy who took pity on him, introducing herself politely to the other man whose name, it turned out, was Rupert.

Loki excused himself briefly to fetch the rope which he had left dangling from the ceiling and returned to find Darcy expounding excitedly on her evening so far.

“And it’s funny,” she was saying with Jonny listening eagerly, “cos no-one cares, really. Like, I’m dressed like this, and Luke can just lead me around with my hands tied up, and no-one bats an eyelid. I like it, it’s… freeing.” 

“I can and have done a great deal more than just lead you around with your hands tied my pet.” Loki reminded her as he sat back down.

“Yeah I know, but baby steps Luke. I’m OK with a bit of exhibitionism amongst friends, but you know I’ll still get bashful about it after the fact.”

“You are ridiculous.” He announced, throwing an arm casually around her shoulders.

“And you two are adorable.” Was Jonny’s contribution. Darcy laughed and ignored Loki’s splutters of protest at being called adorable.

“Have you come here much before?” She asked Rupert, who was watching them in amusement.

“A bit,” he replied, “on and off for about a year. I haven’t played a huge amount though – I tend to just hang about for the atmosphere – and sometimes to help out, it would seem.” He added with a wink at Loki.

“I was grateful for your assistance. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable?” Loki asked delicately.

“No course not, it was rather fun. Besides which, I’ve seen far more graphic scenes on these sofas, believe me.”

Loki huffed his amusement. The cushions were all covered with a plastic-like material - chosen for being easily cleaned and cheap to replace, he imagined. Still, Darcy grimaced and climbed back into Loki’s lap so she was not touching the sofa. He laughed, then pushed her gently off so she slid to the floor.

“You don’t like the sofa you can sit down there.” He teased, pleased when she tucked her legs under her to kneel next to his legs.

Rupert and Jonny were both laughing at them, Rupert’s hand sliding onto Jonny’s knee.

They sat talking like this for another half hour or so before Loki decided to head home.

“Would you like to join me for a drink before coming here next week?” Rupert asked as Loki stood to leave. “You too Jonny. I know a nice pub nearby, and we could always change when we get here.” Darcy was still knelt, waiting obediently for him to tell her she could get up, but half-shrugged half-nodded at him from the floor.

“That sounds very pleasant. Shall I take your numbers?” Loki pulled out his phone and handed it to both of them to put in their details. When they were both done he tucked it back in a pocket. “Up.” He called to Darcy, wrapping his arm around her waist as she stood. “It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

Darcy nodded in agreement. “We’ll see you soon.” She said brightly, waving goodbye as she let Loki twine a hand in her hair and steer her away through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM psychology moment: I like to think the logic behind Loki's slight thing for exhibitionism is a rebellion against the fact that he always had to be so circumspect in Asgard - like, he's just loving the fact that he can even get kinky, and 'look at all these people who can see what I'm doing and aren't even bothered!' It's sort of like an affirmation for him that he's not SO weird after all.  
> Also, they look damn hot and he knows it.


	13. Tender and Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy needs some TLC. Loki delivers, their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the happiest of people sometimes have bad days - and hormones can be an absolute bitch!  
> Fluffy like a teddy bear.

Darcy was having a terrible day.

To start with, it was just before her period was due, so her hormones were running wild and the cramps felt like being stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen.

Then, the first full-length article she had ever been allowed to publish on the online magazine she worked for had been picked up by some shitty far-right site, torn to shreds, re-interpreted and sent viral over the political side of the internet with out-of-context quotes and outright mis-quotes making her sound like a horrible person with terrible ideas politically. The only saving grace was that she had published under a pseudonym so at least the whole mess wasn’t coming back on Loki and her. However, it had still meant she received a phone call from her boss at the magazine to yell at her – a call she had reluctantly taken during her bathroom break at the bar. The bathroom break had ended with suddenly discovering her period had now started. She had ruined her knickers, and would now have to spend the rest of her shift with a crotch stuffed full of toilet paper. Sorting this out took more time, which then resulted in a rare chewing out from her boss there for being late back from her break and using her phone whilst on the clock.

Then, she had stepped out of the bar to walk home and found it was raining. Not just a little, but tipping it down. She had no jacket and no umbrella, and was wearing a white shirt. She was close enough to tears already that she didn’t dare go back into the bar where she might start sobbing in front of her boss, the customers and her co-workers – not all of whom would have been nice about it. With trembling hands, she pulled out her phone planning to call Loki and ask him to swing by and help her out. Unfortunately, her shaky grip meant the phone slipped between her fingers, fell and bounced twice on the hard ground, shattering on the second bounce and skidding into a puddle.

The tears that had been threatening all day now fell. She darted out into the rain, picked up the pieces of her phone and started home, no longer caring that she was almost immediately soaked to the skin.

Her shirt immediately went see-through when it got wet, meaning her short walk was a hellish parade of catcalls and commentary. The one saving grace was that the rain hid her tears.

She cried almost all the way home, feeling completely miserable and utterly pathetic. The stairwell to her flat seemed like a mountain. How could she climb all those stairs when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in her bed? Her bed which was at the top of those stairs she just couldn’t bring herself to start.

She hung her head, and sobbed. “Fucking hormones,” she whispered to herself, “fucking politics, fucking bosses and fucking RAIN and FUCKING perverts and FUCKING SHITTING STAIRS.” Her voice rose in crescendo to a frustrated screech, grating through her clenched teeth. Shoulders squared by her anger, she headed for the stairs only to have all her bravado drain away at a single word from behind her.

“Darcy?” It was Loki, sounding extremely concerned.

“Loki,” She whined, voice breaking before she even made it through the first syllable. She turned, opening her arms for him. He was wrapped around her immediately and she just melted into him. He looked around, then when it seemed the coast was clear, transported them directly to the hallway of her flat.

“Why are you here?” She sobbed, still overcome with her emotions, “I couldn’t call you, you’re meant to be at Thor’s and I…” her voice strangled and she couldn’t continue, burying her head in his shoulder. He shushed her, smoothing down her wet hair.

“I tried to text you,” he replied. “I know your article didn’t exactly go as well as you hoped. When you didn’t reply I tried calling you and your phone didn’t even ring so I grew worried. I decided to visit your flat, just to be sure you were well… and I am glad I did, darling. What ails you so?”

He helped her out of her shoes and wet clothes, almost carrying her to the bathroom whilst she sobbed and hiccoughed through the story of her day – the hormones, the cramps, the article, the boss, the rain, her phone, her other boss, her ruined panties… everything came out completely scrambled but he seemed to get the gist.

“I’m sorry I’m so p-pa-pathetic-c-” she sobbed, and he soothed her, cleaning the bath and filling it with steaming water with a few flicks of his fingers.

“Nonsense,” he said firmly, “what is my purpose if not to be there to care for you when you have a day such as you have?”

She still wept, and he held her tight, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear until she felt ready to pull away.

“Are you well Darcy, all bad days aside? I have never seen you like this…”

“I’m f-fine,” Darcy managed. “It’s just all got a bit much for me today. And I’m totally hormonal… This like, never happens but I just… I…” She trailed off, blinking furiously.

“I see. Well, in that case, if it is all too much…” Loki hesitated, thumbs sliding tenderly over her cheeks, “why don’t you let me take it all away? Be Mine tonight Darcy? I promise no pain, nothing intense nor scary… just… nothing to think about, no decisions to make, only being Mine for me to look after and cherish. How does that sound?”

Darcy nodded tearfully and slid down to her knees, resting her face against his warm thigh and gazing up at his concerned face. That sounded perfect. The chance to empty her mind of all but Loki, to slip into that quiet place where she was His and didn’t have to do all this _worrying_ because he was there, and he had it all in hand. “Yes, please,” she whispered, just managing a watery smile of gratitude.

“Very well then,” he nodded, “now, your first orders of the evening: I will go and make dinner. Whilst I do that, you will take a bath. Wash your hair – use your good shampoo and conditioner, that expensive concoction you save for special occasions, then stay in the bath for as long as you wish. When you get out, put on the clothes I leave for you and join me in the kitchen. Do you understand?”

Darcy nodded, not trusting her voice and he smiled beautifully down at her. “Good girl,” he murmured, stooping to kiss her so tenderly she almost cried again, “Call if you need me, for _anything_.” He ordered, “You are in my hands tonight, my darling.”

He closed the door and Darcy sighed, dealing with her period’s needs then slipping into the bath with a moan of pleasure as the heat seeped into her muscles. Loki’s care was already making great inroads towards making her feel better. She considered asking him in to the bath to spoil her and wash her hair, but eventually decided she would be better off taking the time to centre herself before she emerged. Knowing she was not in charge, that she could relax and follow commands and just _be_ tonight took so much pressure from her shoulders, she began to feel dreamy and peaceful and smiled softly as she massaged her shampoo into her scalp.

As ordered, she had used the good stuff and it smelt amazing. By the time she was finished washing her hair her mind was calm, filled with love and warmth and beautiful scents. Still, she stayed in the bath until her fingers and toes were wrinkled, just enjoying the peace. When she stepped out, her fluffiest towel was waiting for her, along with a pair of panties, her cuffs, and Loki’s warmest, softest shirt.

She put them on, and stepped out into the kitchen.

“I love to see you wear my clothes,” Loki confessed as she walked in, “it just makes you look… mine.” He smirked and walked over, kissing her again and guiding her to sit on the countertop whilst he cooked.

“Honestly, love,” he continued, quite happy to carry on the conversation for now, “I was rather grateful to have an excuse to leave Thor this evening. We are packing to move into the new flat, you see, and he was being exceptionally irritating. Do you know, he truly didn’t realise the new flat would have its own electricity. He somehow had the impression we would have to take ours with us… I caught him this morning preparing to tear the wiring out of the living room ceiling…”

They ate quietly, Darcy sharing food from Loki’s plate whilst sat in his lap, instead of having her own place. It was a power play to some extent, for sure, but still the subtle indicator of how well he knew her, recognised her habit of picking at her food when grumpy made her smile. When they were done, they moved directly to the bedroom. Loki lay her gently on the bed, removed his shirt so she wore only her panties and fastened the cuffs on her wrists together, then tied her ankles with a soft length of rope and blindfolded her.

He held her in his lap, unable to move and kissed her, sliding his hands across her unresisting body. She floated, warm and happy and surrounded by nothing but Loki. All she could feel was his caresses; all she could hear was his soft breaths and words of love dripping from his lips; all she could see was his smile in her mind’s eye; all she could smell was her shampoo, mixing headily with Loki’s own scents and all she could taste was his kisses. He kissed her lazily, moving his lips against hers with peaceful, languid passion.

All the pain and frustration and unhappiness of the day was forgotten, so wrapped up was Darcy in his sweet, loving embrace. He lay her down on the bed and continued to kiss her, sometimes moving his mouth to cover every inch of her skin with sloppy kisses, worshiping her body with his words. He waited until she was completely pliant, then began to untie her, kissing her deeply all the while.

She still didn’t move to touch him – she didn’t think she could move at all, all the strength had gone from her limbs and her head felt heavy with exhaustion. She just lay placid beside him as he pulled her to rest on his chest. With a happy sigh, she finally shifted her body to burrow in closer, feeling his fingers stroke over her hair as she did so.

“Sleep, my love.” He whispered, “All is well.”

“Thank you, Loki. I needed this… I love you.” Darcy replied.

“I love you too, my darling. You do not need to thank me: To care for you like this is not only my duty as your lover, it is my pleasure…” he paused, and Darcy recognised the twist of humour in his tone. “Though I would be lying if I said I wasn’t secretly hoping anyway, just a little, for a thank-you blowjob tomorrow,” he continued teasingly.

“Well, you are the God of Lies.” Darcy pointed out.

“A good point. Well then, in that case, I am definitely not secretly hoping for a thank-you blowjob tomorrow.”

“Hmm. I believe you.” Darcy replied with sleepy sarcasm. “But you’re getting one anyway.”

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise.” Loki laughed quietly, pressing his lips to her forehead one more time as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escapism like this is not always healthy, but in this case Darcy isn't so much running away from responsibilities as taking a break from them so she has time to calm down and deal with them sensibly. She will sort the shit out of that political site tomorrow and they will issue a retraction - her boss at the magazine will eat his words and let her republish, and her boss at the bar... well, he's already forgiven her!


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, with a small side of bondage!

Darcy was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Loki was a cruel, cruel bastard.

Loki had bade her kneel with her back to the headboard, then taken her wrists and bound them, one to each side so she could not bend forwards.

He had then lain himself between her thighs, and begun to slowly drive her insane. He began with wet, open mouthed kisses against her thighs, then moved on to lathe at her folds, drinking in the arousal he found there and sucking hungrily on her clit until she was writhing, then plunging his tongue inside her. He had played her like a prized instrument, bringing her rapidly to her soaring climax then, just as she felt ready to burst… he had withdrawn. Moved back until he was just, barely ghosting his lips over her thighs, ignoring her shout of protest, wrapping his hands around her thighs to prevent her moving any closer to take what she needed.

She could feel his mouth now, mere inches from her centre. She could feel his breath hot against her.

“I will not move,” he announced, “I will give you no more pleasure until I have felt your mouth on me.”

“But I…”

“Ah ah, no excuses.” He taunted, “Your mouth on my cock, or you shall have no more of me.”

“Untie me then, you asshole!” She cried, and he sank his teeth into her thigh in response.

She pulled harder, straining against the knots but only succeeding in pulling them tighter.

“I can’t!” She cried in frustration, “Loki please!”

He traced his tongue over her folds, so lightly she could barely feel him – it was maddening and she pulled again against her uncompromising bonds with something approaching a scream of desperation.

“Are you a witch or not,” he murmured, and Darcy almost gave up on everything just to declare her love all over again. Even in her sex-addled state, she recognised a reference when she heard it… and it served as a helpful hint. Determinedly, she focused her mind on the threads of Seidr that surrounded them. Too impatient to attempt unravelling the knots that held her, she instead twisted an explosive burst of heat that burned through the length between her wrist and the bedframe, releasing her in an instant.

Loki laughed loudly, pushing her up a moment so he could exercise his own magic in dousing the burning ends she left trailing from her wrists and the bed.

“Hasty, aren’t we,” he teased. Darcy responded by wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, her fingers twisting around the base.

“Oh gods yes, Darcy,” He moaned, though she muffled it by pushing herself down insistently onto him, still desperately seeking the pleasure she had been denied. Loki did not hesitate to comply, gripping her thighs and pushing his tongue into her with abandon, moaning as her juices smeared messily across his face.

Darcy moaned in turn at the sensations he pulled from her, the vibrations travelling through his cock, stimulating him so he grew even harder as she lapped on him, tongue flicking across the head of his cock to taste his precum before she dived down and took his whole length into her throat.

Darcy bucked against Loki’s mouth, riding him shamelessly as he encouraged the movement of her hips with fingers digging reflexively into her soft skin. She timed the movements of her mouth on his cock with the motions of her hips so that she took him deep into her mouth, sucking hard each time she ground herself down against his questing tongue.

It was difficult to focus on her task, with the shocks of pleasure Loki’s mouth at her core sent coursing through her. She persevered though, knowing Loki would not mind that her attempts at his pleasure grew increasingly sloppy. Indeed, his own efforts, usually laser focused on her pleasure were derailing, each of them losing their minds at the mischief the other wrought.

Finally, Loki twitched and came, spurting deep into Darcy’s throat. Losing his mind to his own peak, he sucked hard on Darcy’s clit, sensation sharp and intense so she followed him not long after, wailing his name as she came, pleasure almost too much to bear.

She stayed still only a moment afterwards, long enough to gather her thoughts and persuade her muscles to heed her directions. Then, she climbed off of Loki and turned herself awkwardly so she could lie down beside him.

“That was mean,” she said breathily.

“Hmm,” Loki agreed, tone lit with amusement.

“But super hot.” She admitted.

“Indeed.” Loki agreed again, “I do love when you use your magic, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter references are _always_ appropriate.


	15. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki try something new, with a little more success than the last time Loki went near that particular area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find these sorts of things hard to write, because I have very little interest in this particular area of the body! So, hopefully it hasn't come out sounding too ridiculous!

“I’m going to push you tonight darling,” Loki purred whilst she waited patiently for him to finish the knots holding her arms in an elaborate tie. “I want to make you feel used, and filthy, and just a little bit on edge.” The last words he almost sang mockingly as he tied off the last piece of rope and sat back, looking at his handiwork.

A carefully woven harness wrapped around her waist and hips, cutting under her breasts. Her arms were bent back behind her head and tied off to the harness, their position thrusting her breasts out, beautifully displayed for his attention.

“Lemme guess, more butt stuff?” Darcy replied teasingly.

“Insolence.” He informed her sternly, punishing her with a clamp attached without warning to each nipple. The unexpected pinch ripped through her chest so she gasped and cringed for a moment against her bonds while Loki watched appreciatively. “Were it not for the fact that I want you to have use of your words, I would gag you.”

Darcy felt a rush of arousal at the threat. She did like the gags… though she was also glad at his decision to forgo them for this evening. It was her idea, really. Loki had remained true to his promise not to go near her ass again unless it was her suggestion… and she had suggested it, shyly slipping the small buttplug into his hand that morning with a whispered confession that she wanted to try it, at some point today. He had answered with a quick smile and a look of anticipation, eyes sliding out of focus in an expression she had come to recognise as him composing lurid scenarios in his mind.

The plug had been in for a while now – it was the first thing he had done, before he began to tie her up, he had made her hold herself still for him to insert it – a way to check she truly was on board with using it, he admitted.

Once she was comfortable, and adjusted to the sensation he had begun to add to their play, first tying her hands together, then adding the chest harness and securing her hands to it. She was grateful for the way his focus was drawn to the ropework, pulling it away from her and giving her time to process the new sensations in her ass – time she had not had the first occasion they had tried it.

“So, my pet,” Loki’s fingers drifted down to tap against the plug in her ass, “I take it you are still well?”

Darcy nodded, and he grinned wickedly, now grasping the base and twisting it so she felt the plug move inside her.

“I trust you feel appropriately _violated_?” He asked, eyes narrowing in satisfaction when she nodded, lips twisting a little in happy embarrassment. “Excellent.” He leaned back. “Now, have a little wriggle, try to escape my bonds. I will watch and enjoy your helplessness, and when you feel secure” – his rich voice emphasised the double meaning of the word: secure in his bonds and secure in her own sensations – “you just let me know, won’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” Darcy huffed, twisting against the ropes. Loki had tied them well and there was no escape, but her straining worked the plug around in her arse, subtly shifting it inside her so she was forced to remain conscious of its presence. Once she was over the strangeness of it, she began to enjoy the rubbing sensation, the feeling of being filled in a place she had never truly registered as empty before…

Until she breathed out ‘green,’ her word to let Loki know she was ready, and he gently eased the plug out of her – then, she felt quite suddenly hollow, and moaned at the loss.

“Ssh my pet, you are doing so well.” Loki’s fingers slid into her pussy, finding her wet as ever. He leaned down to taste her, and quickly had her whining for more. He left her needy though, and slid his tongue down from her clit, pausing to fuck her centre with his tongue, before dragging it further back again and sliding it over her tight, puckered arsehole.

Darcy’s first instinct was to pull away, a yelp of shock piercing the silence of their room. Bound as she was though, she couldn’t help but fall back to where she had been before, Loki’s mouth still hovering, waiting. Loki chuckled deeply, and flicked his tongue over her again, teasing the sensitive skin.

She jumped again, but stayed where she was, nervously allowing him to explore the soft flesh around her hole.

“Good girl, so brave.” He rumbled, voice muffled from his position deep between her thighs. “I hope this feels as deliciously filthy to you as it does to me, my love. I assure you I find it quite thrilling.”

She squeaked and shied away again as his tongue probed at her, breaching the tight muscle only slightly. He chuckled and held her hips down, repeating the motion then licking across her again. She tensed at first, but relaxed gradually into his gentle exploration. He alternated between moving his tongue over her, and whispering soft words of filth-laden praise. Once again, when she had grown acclimatised to the feeling, she found herself learning to enjoy it, just a little. His tongue was warm and wet, lightly abrasive as it scraped over her sensitive flesh. She shivered and accepted the sensations, humming with – arousal, discomfort, nervousness… an odd cocktail of sensations that ultimately, when she stopped analysing and simply felt, added up to pleasure.

Finally, Loki seemed to decide he had pushed her enough. He lifted his head and shifted his position so he could check her readiness with his fingers.

“Ah,” he smirked, finding her wet as ever. “Your lovely cunt is quite soaked my dear. Clearly your ordeal cannot have been overly stressful. You were ever so brave, weren’t you... Perhaps, you can admit you enjoyed it, just a little?”

He paused in his attentions, cocking an eyebrow as he waited for an answer, “Hmm?” he prompted.

“Yes Sir," Darcy mumbled, cheeks burning, “I did.”

“Wonderful.” He crowed. “Now, shall I fuck you?”

“Please!” Darcy cried.

So he did. He plunged into her with abandon, allowing his fingers to drift across her puckered arse occasionally as he filled her pussy. Warmed up now to the feelings it brought out, Darcy no longer jerked away from his touches, but moaned and allowed herself to feel the darker, dirtier pleasure it brought her. Oh it still felt odd, still felt filthy and somehow wrong… but that didn’t mean it was bad… in fact, when she made herself forget about where his touch was and simply experienced it as an unlocated caress… it felt damn fantastic.

Loki’s hands flew as he fucked her, flashing over her breasts, her neck her clit, her inner thighs; mapping every sensitive zone of her body with a tender hunger… but it was one last gentle slide of his finger across her arse that finally brought the cacophony of sensation to a climax, and sent her crashing through her peak.


	16. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a little too into her cleaning, and Loki enjoys the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Loki and Darcy are still getting used to each other – Darcy’s not quite sure how Loki would react to wild cleaning-dancing yet!

Cleaning, for Darcy, usually involved a lot of music, a lot of singing at the top of her lungs, and most importantly, dancing. Darcy hated cleaning, so the dancing was usually the only way she dragged herself through it. The difference today was that Loki was hanging around the flat somewhere – currently on her computer looking up something for Jane, she believed. Too quiet and the music wouldn’t be heard over the vacuum cleaner, too loud and Loki might come to see what she was getting up to… hmmm decisions decisions…

She fiddled with the volume a few times, and eventually came up with the genius solution of digging her headphones out of her backpack in the hall. Problem solved, she continued cleaning, swinging her hips in time with the music. She was in the middle of a particularly energetic dance number when she turned around and, out of the corner of her eye caught Loki watching her. He was leant against the doorframe, looking as though he might have been there a while, a smirk firmly in place.

She froze, mortified.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, I was rather enjoying the show.” He teased, pushing away from the doorframe and stalking towards her. “I’m confess though, I’m disappointed not to have received an invitation.”

“Sorry,” Darcy squeaked, unsure how to react as he approached, still holding the handle of the roaring hoover. He darted his eyes to the hoover and it switched itself off. Taking her waist in one hand, he used the other to push the vacuum cleaner away and pull her hand to his groin. She gasped to feel him already half-hard.

“I like the way you dance, lovely Darcy. No need to blush, though you do look pretty when you do...” His voice was deep and hypnotic as he lowered his lips to hers, pulling her closer to grind against his quickly hardening length.

Darcy whimpered and pressed herself into his kiss, fingers sliding up to grip his shoulders as he took control of her lips, sliding his tongue along the seam and slipping it through to dance with her own. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, quickly shedding their shirts and exploring the wide expanses of skin they found beneath. Loki’s lips swerved away from hers, and he began to press wet, open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, sliding down her body until he could focus his attentions on her breasts, lifting each in turn and lapping at her nipples, then sinking his teeth into the swell of them so she gasped, pressing forward to silently ask for more. Her own fingers traced the hard lines of his torso, following the curve of his ribs and the rise and fall of each sharply defined muscle. After a while, Loki’s lips moved lower again, tongue tracing cool lines across her stomach until he reached the top of her jeans. He took them in his teeth and pulled, taunting her with possibilities.

His hands gripped her ankles, smoothed their way up her legs, fingers diving into every contour of her calves and thighs until he reached the button at the top of her jeans, sliding it open and pulling the jeans down – insistently taking her panties down with them. He helped her step out of them, then curved his hands around behind her arse, pulling her towards him so he could press his face into her centre. Darcy cried out at the sudden feel of his lips and teeth against her bud, worrying at the flesh around it and flicking across it so her knees felt weak.

He pushed a finger into her slick centre, and her knees really did buckle. She caught herself with a yelp. Loki chuckled, wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted, somehow guiding her down to lie on the carpeted floor. He undid his own pants, freeing his cock and slid on a condom in readiness, then redoubled his assault on her core. Darcy whined and moaned as he added a second finger, crooking them both to put pressure on that one spot that made her wild whilst he sucked gently on her clit, swiping his tongue over it with a sharp pressure that had her writhing against him. Finally, just as she was about to fall from her precipice of pleasure, he surged up and filled her. The sudden invasion was enough of a push to send her crashing over the edge, vision whiting out and muscles spasming as she came, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the carpet.

He rode her through her orgasm, pushing himself into her with strangled groans of his own when the contracting walls of her pussy tightened around him.

“Fuck Darcy, oh gods you feel good,” he panted, grabbing her wrists from where they rested on his shoulders and pinning them above her on the floor with one hand, the other holding her hip so he could rut into her ever faster, ever harder.

The carpet was rough against Darcy’s back, heat seeping through her skin so some part of her registered she would be sore afterwards, but in the moment she could not find the time to care, so taken over was her reason with passion. She lifted her head to steal a sloppy kiss from Loki’s gasping lips, then sank her teeth into his shoulder as he released her hands, held her tight and thrust two, three more times, aborted grunts tearing from his throat. She felt him shudder, coming hard inside her. For a moment he held them still, Darcy completely wrapped up in his strong body, then he gently lowered them both to the carpet, breathing hard.

“Next time you clean,” he suggested, “I think you should do so entirely nude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one fairly tame. Probably a good thing cos I'm super-nervous about tomorrow's!


	17. Morning Lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is sleeping in late, and Loki gets bored.  
> Please read chapter note for this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mentioned yesterday that I'm nervous about this chapter - I am trying to keep a buffer going because I simply don't always have time to write daily and this one was written a while back. It's... intense. Not even in that it's any smuttier than usual, just in that... well, the kink goes pretty damn niche: Somnophilia, the act of sex with a partner whilst they are asleep or unconscious.  
> I did some hefty googling on the consent issues around this, and just to clarify (though it is mentioned in the story as well but can't be too careful!), there is **NO** non-consensual sex in this story. Consensual Non-Consent (CNC), yes, but no actual non-con. If CNC is a no-no for you though, maybe give it a miss.

By the Norns was Darcy a deep sleeper. It was now close to eleven, and Loki was getting frustrated. Yes, she had worked late at the bar last night, not even sliding into bed beside him until half past four in the morning, complaining sleepily about her grumpy taxi driver who had given her change in a handful of 5p coins… but still, this had to be excessive. She should surely at least be beginning to stir after six full hours of sleep?

He had tried shifting in the bed to wake her with the bouncing of the mattress; tried stealing all the sheets so she might wake to retrieve them; tried moving loudly around the bedroom, ‘accidentally’ knocking his toe on the dresser and cursing loudly. This had gained a shift in her position and a sleepy mumble, but no actual awakening. He got up and tried wandering the house, but got bored. He sat in bed and tried to read but kept getting distracted by her soft breathing.

Gently, he brushed the hair back from her face, hoping that would soothe her into wakening… no luck. She _was_ still breathing though, so he was fairly sure she wasn’t dead.

He sat next to her on the bed, sulking even as he admired the peaceful beauty of her sleeping face. The light filtering through the thin curtains threw a soft glow over her skin, her lush curves standing out even covered by the blanket… his mind began to wander.

Once, a while ago, they had discussed the idea of unconsciousness – although Darcy knew she would be unaware of anything happening, the idea of being fucked whilst unconscious was one she had a strange, morbid curiosity for. It was the CNC element, she said – the knowledge that she was (with her permission) being taken without explicit consent. Loki shared her curiosity. He loved the spark of life in his Darcy, but to have her so furtively was appealing. After all, he enjoyed rendering her helpless, and what could possibly be more helpless than sleep?

“You ever want to try it,” Darcy had whispered wickedly as they fell asleep that evening, “You just go for it, you understand honey? I’m a heavy sleeper sometimes, I bet you could do all sorts. I’m working late next week, I always sleep for hours after those shifts… and then when I do wake up you can tell me all about what wicked things you did to me and get me off all over again…” He remembered her hot breath tickling his ear, the shiver running down his whole body at the trust she showed in him. In the moment, he had rolled over and had her fully awake and writhing beneath him, but now…

Grinning to himself, he allowed his fingers to trail across the bed and drew the sheets away from her, exposing her smooth skin. She had slept nearly naked, nothing but a pair of panties covering her core. Loki lifted her hand, and let it fall: it dropped bonelessly back to the mattress. Good, she was still deeply asleep.

He rolled her onto her back, then slid his hands down her body to coax her legs apart, sliding her panties down and tossing them carelessly away. Fluttering his fingers over her core he found she was, unsurprisingly, still dry. Slipping those fingers into his mouth he moistened them, and returned them to strum over her clit, fondling her folds gently until she was entirely wet enough on her own. The movements of his fingers had won all kinds of sleepy moans and gasps from her, even unaware as she was – he hoped she was having an extremely pleasant dream…

He moved now to lower his head between her legs, ready to taste her. Her head was rolled to one side, breathing softly through the pause in his attentions. Delicately, he flicked his tongue out, tracing it over her slit and watching her sleeping face for a reaction: None. She slept on. Emboldened by the reminder of the huge power he held over her in this moment, Loki surged forward, feasting on her silken cunt, lapping at the juices she gave to him even in sleep. Again, he won the odd involuntary sound but she still showed no signs of waking.

Gathering her moisture on his fingers, he slicked himself with it, covered her helpless body with his own and pushed his way into her. She opened up easily for him, wet and completely pliant. He began to drive into her, first slowly, cautiously… but faster and more powerfully as the delicious tightness, and his own arousal seared through him.

Darcy’s expression was _still_ lax with sleep, though she now grunted softly with every snap of Loki’s hips, legs and arms bouncing akimbo, and head lolling with his movements. Grinning wickedly, he began to pump even harder into her, covering her mouth with his hand to muffle sounds he knew wouldn’t come.

Drunk on the trust she gave him, on the power he had over her, he urged himself on. Scenarios flew through his mind of all the wicked things he could do to her, each one bringing a new pulse of lust that went straight to his cock, building and building with the sensation of her quim wrapped around him and driving him over the edge. He gasped as he came, hand over her mouth squeezing harder for a moment, fingers digging into her soft cheek. Still, she lay still. He had played with her and tasted her and fucked her and filled her with his cum, and she slept on – used and played with like a doll.

He shuddered, thrilling with control once more as he pulled back and watched his seed start to trickle out from between her legs. She finally seemed to be approaching wakefulness, and Loki watched carefully as her consciousness climbed slowly to the surface. Smirking, he pulled her hands together and bound them loosely to the bedframe, then began pressing wet, sucking kisses to her neck and breasts.

Her eyes fluttered, blinked open and lit with recognition. She tried to touch him, found her hands tied and her pupils immediately dilated, closing her eyes as she hummed with pleasure under him.

“Now that’s a hell of a way to wake up.” She said in a voice rough with sleep. Belatedly, Loki wished he’d taken the time to fuck her mouth too whilst she slept… another time, perhaps. “Shame I woke up before you got to the good part. Although…” She twisted in her bonds, suddenly feeling the unexpected tenderness of her core, the slickness and soreness she lacked the memories to explain.

Loki’s smile felt like it might split his face – it was a jagged, wicked thing and apparently told her exactly what he was thinking.

“Wait, you mean…”

“I have had you, Darcy.” Loki interrupted, sliding his hands over her, digging in his nails. “Made you mine and marked you when you could not even beg for mercy.”

Darcy’s mouth hung open, words failing her as she skipped a breath, body tightening with arousal.

“You enjoy the mental image, then?” Loki asked. “You like the thought of being powerless, completely at my whim and not even aware of it? Still and silent for me to fuck like a toy…”

“Yes,” Darcy whined beneath him, still floppy, still not entirely awake.

“Shall I have you again now then, my toy?”

“Please,” she pushed her hips up weakly, stretching away the torpor of sleep from her muscles. Loki rolled his own hips down onto her, hard again already.

“Very well then, my darling.”

He kissed her, lazier now, less frantic. Then, with whispers of soft affection and filthy lust he fucked her slowly. After all, he had already taken his pleasure once, there was no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm interested to know what people make of this one :)


	18. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hiking trip goes only slight not according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinky/smutty one! This one fairly clearly consensual, just all outdoors! Lots of rope and some pretty heavy spanking but still all fun and games! Takes place not long after they get back from America.

Puffing, Darcy scrambled up the escarpment to a stunning view: The early morning sun was shining across the mountains, capping the higher peaks with gold whilst throwing those below into shade. A lake glistened, still and dark like black glass, reflecting those barest hints of sunlight it yet received. It was stunningly beautiful, and to cap it off, Loki was sat, reclined against a tall slab of rock enjoying the view.

Darcy took a moment just to look at him. His hair was blowing gently in the breeze, and the sun gave a rare golden glow to his pale skin. In all, he was just as stunning as the horizon stretched out behind him. He turned to look at her with a breath-taking smile, and Darcy was entirely sure she must look as stupefied as she felt, as his smile widened, an edge creeping into it that made her both wary and excited.

“You know,” he drawled, making no move to stand from his place against the rock, “since you will not allow me to walk with you and assist you, I have had ample time up here to simply sit and… _imagine._ ”

There it was. Darcy held back a tremble at the slick tone of command now slipping into his words. No orders had been given yet, but they would be – and she intended to obey. If she was entirely honest with herself, she had sort of been hoping for something along those lines. Perhaps her disappointment the first 2 hours of the dawn hike Loki had suggested had been so mundane was the reason she had snapped at him.

Well, also he _had_ been annoying her. Logically, she knew he was stronger, faster and more agile than her, and that given their completely different biology this was not really her fault. But that didn’t make it any less irritating having him fuss over her, ostentatiously slowing his steps and offering her his hand to help her over even the slightest obstacle. OK so he had only started doing that after her third stumble, but she wasn’t a child dammit!

The final straw had been Loki stopping short, and suggesting he carry her for a moment. Looking ahead, Darcy saw a mere trickle of a stream, and wanted to scream. Did scream, really.

“For fucks sake Loki, I’m not a baby!” She shouted. He turned, eyes wide with surprise. “I know I’m a squishy human and you’re a fucking GOD, but I don’t need shepherding! I _like_ hiking, I don’t need to be helped over every tiny rocky bit. I’ll trip sometimes, and I’m slow, I KNOW! But for god’s sake man, you’re making me feel totally pathetic.”

“I… had not considered that.” Loki admitted, looking sheepish, but it was too late by now.

“Obviously,” Darcy seethed, eyes narrowed as she strode past him and splashed straight through the stream. He caught her up quickly and walked beside her for a moment, waiting whilst he worked things through in his mind.

“What would you suggest?” He asked eventually, a hint of irritation colouring his own words.

“You do your pace, I’ll do mine. So long as you wait for me to catch up occasionally we’ll be fine.” Darcy said simply. Loki’s immediate acknowledgement of her frustration and his asking her how to soothe it had taken the sting out of her anger rather effectively, but she was still grumpy. A few more minutes walking would have her cheerful again, but for now she remained sullen.

Loki seemed to understand this, but still looked tense himself, so rather than making a point of anything, he simply nodded, and continued walking. As they approached a steep, rocky path that heralded their approach to the peak Darcy slowed down to pick her way more cautiously up the scree, and Loki did not. He pulled naturally ahead of her, and reached the top perhaps ten minutes before she did. 

Now, at the top of the mountain, Loki seemed to have lost his irritation, and had turned instead to thoughts of mischief.

“We have a conundrum you see. First, our hiking issue but that I will come back to. More important right now is our slightly differing preferences, for, as we have discussed, I am something of an exhibitionist… and you are…” He considered theatrically, cocking his head as he looked her up and down. “Not so much.”

Darcy smirked. She wasn’t totally against the idea. The risk of getting caught was a thrill, but the idea of it actually happening, of being caught in a compromising position by a total stranger filled her with nothing other than dread. They had found some ways to manage it – when in front of friends (or simply acquaintances) who weren’t bothered by it, she didn't mind Loki to taking a certain amount of liberties in how much or how intimately he touched her or kissed her. On a visit to the club recently, she had even sucked him off in front of dozens of witnesses – though that was different to her mind, since it was in an environment people entered already aware they were likely to see sex acts. All those strangers who had seen them had, in some manner agreed to it.

“As soon as we arrived here for this weekend I knew I wanted to have you in the midst of these mountains.” Loki continued. “But I knew you might be hesitant, so I thought about how we might compromise. I came to the conclusion that I would have you near dawn, when no-one else would be around.” He smiled wickedly. “I have set up wards to warn us if anyone should approach, but at present they inform me we are entirely alone. So…” He paused, drawing Darcy’s nerves to breaking point. His eyes dragged up and down her form, clad in bulky hiking gear, and he breathed out his order almost casually. “Strip for me.”

Darcy breathed in sharply. To stand on a peak, visible for miles around and be completely exposed. It terrified her, but thrilled her nonetheless.

“Any watching eyes will see only a hazy distortion of your form.” Loki added, almost as an afterthought. “Photographic equipment of any sort will see nothing at all, should anyone dare to try it. Now, I grow impatient.”

Starting at the promise of punishment in his tone, Darcy quickly began to pull her clothes off, shivering as the chill air met her skin.

“Good girl.” Loki praised her, “Now, come here and kneel beside me.”

She did, and he touched a hand to her cheek, smoothing back her hair tenderly.

“Now then, my little one. I may, perhaps owe you an apology for failing to consider your feelings and independence as we hiked earlier. First, however, you owe me a penance. Can you think why?”

Darcy flicked her eyes up to him. He was still leaning against the rock, arm lifted to caress her but otherwise completely at ease. He stared at her expectantly and she bit her lip, thinking.

“Um… because… I yelled at you?”

“Close.” Loki agreed with a pat of her cheek. “You raised your voice to me, and were stunningly disrespectful, and worse yet you _swore_ at me. I will not tolerate such behaviour from my toys, is that clear?”

He patted her cheek again, then slapped her, snapping her head to one side.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Darcy replied, sure that would not be the end of it.

It was not.

“Hmm… I’m not convinced.” Loki said archly, “I believe I shall have to reinforce it.”

He stood gracefully. Darcy remained kneeling, wary of how he would punish her. He chuckled, went to his pack and opened it, showing Darcy the rope sat at the top of the pack.

“So calm and obedient all of a sudden,” he teased, “perhaps there is hope for you yet.” He pulled out a length and approached her, pulling her roughly to stand, twisting the rope around her into a harness that encircled her entire torso, tying knots deftly to secure it before spinning her round and pressing her face first against a large, free standing boulder. One by one, Loki took her wrists and tied the rope around them, before raising them above her head and trailing the ropes over to the other side of the rock. Although he did not yet tie them fast, Darcy held her hands still as he worked on tying more restraints around her ankles, pulling them wide apart, and added ropes spreading out from her harness to secure her body. Finally, he disappeared behind the boulder. Darcy forced herself to take deep, even breaths, feeling even more vulnerable now she could not feel Loki’s calm, authoritative presence all around her. For a moment, she felt completely alone.

Then, invisible to her, Loki gathered all the ropes he had passed behind the boulder and gathered them together, winching them tight so she was pulled hard against the rock. The surface of the boulder was worn smooth by the elements, enough that it did not break her skin, but she could feel its grainy texture pressing into her breasts and hips, hard and unyielding.

He returned, stepping out from behind the rock so she could see him again. She could not help but visibly relax, sagging in the ropes which now held her mercilessly upright. He smiled, stepping in closer and stroking her cheek with his fingers.

“Good girl. You look beautiful, my darling – like a work of art, spread, bound and helpless. Oh, Darcy the things I could do to you.” His eyes darkened, and Darcy’s breath came out already half a moan, before he had even touched her.

“Now,” Loki lifted his other hand, a thick strip of leather dangling from it – his belt. “I am going to punish you now, my pet, for your terrible impertinence.” He used his thumb to pull down her chin and pushed his fingers into her mouth. Darcy sucked on them eagerly. “However, I am not a complete monster. These mountains echo terribly, and I know you would hate to think of all those other walkers hearing your cries for mercy. So,” he removed his fingers and replaced them with the leather, working it between her teeth and buckling it tightly behind her head, “I thought perhaps I would give you an aid in keeping silent. Say thank you.”

“Hank-uoo” Darcy mumbled around the thick leather splitting her mouth. Loki laughed, dropping his hands to smooth over the skin of her ass and thighs, warming it under his touch.

“Good girl. Now, since you are so intent on proving to me that you are not as delicate as I might sometimes believe, I’m going to spank you until you scream. The longer you take your punishment, the more repentant I will believe you to be, thus the greater your reward afterwards. Do not think to lie, and end your penance before its time – I _will_ know, and if I do not think you sorry enough, I have plenty other ideas in store for you, my dear one. Now, are you ready?”

Darcy nodded, and Loki did not wait a second more, immediately slamming his hand down mercilessly hard on her ass. Darcy jerked as far as her bonds would allow her and bit down on the belt in her mouth, grunting. If Loki intended to keep all his strikes so hard, she would not last long at all.

Fortunately, after a flurry of ruthless blows that had her sobbing within seconds, Loki switched his tactics, covering her exposed back and thighs with a series of short, sharp smacks which stung briefly, but quickly faded. Then, just as Darcy began to relax after his initial assault, he returned to it. Several times, he pushed her to the edge of what pain she could take, had her writhing against the rock trying to escape his hands, then retreated and began again. He paused at one point, and Darcy shivered with anticipation before she felt him step back. From the corner of her eye she saw him circling her slowly, admiring the wreck he had made of her. He crowded in close, hand wrenching her head to the side so he could kiss her around the gag, pressing chaste kisses across her upper lip then sucking her lower lip between his teeth and worrying at it until it felt swollen and raw.

“Ten more,” he whispered in her ear, hand still fisted brutally in her hair. “Can you manage that for me, my pet? Ten more without mercy, then, if you beg me sweetly, perhaps I will fuck you. How does that sound?”

“Please,” Darcy whimpered, word distorting around the gag. She ached all over, but most persistent of all was the unrelenting ache of desire between her thighs – she needed Loki, wanted him desperately.

She felt the lips pressed into her hair smile, and he withdrew – though his hand stayed in her hair, holding her still with one side of her face mashed against the rock.

“Count them.” He ordered, and let his hand fall. “Do try to keep quiet otherwise, but be warned, I am going to make you scream now.”

Darcy had thought, before, that she was at her limit. Had thought he could not possibly hit her harder without breaking her, leaving her damaged. She was wrong. Every fall of his hand now was like an explosion, a bullet, an earthquake, all at once, concentrated in the single lightning strike of his hand on her skin.

She called each number through gritted teeth, clamping down so hard on the leather in her mouth she almost feared she would bite through it. By the third fall of his hand, she was sobbing in-between her words, tears streaming down her cheeks. By the fifth, her grunts moved to yells; by the eighth to screams, just as Loki had promised. He did not stop though, but continued his blows, each one pulling another anguished wail from her lips. At ten, he stopped. Darcy hung in the ropes that held her to the rock, completely exhausted. He let her be for a moment, waiting until her stuttering breaths had evened into harsh pants of recovery before he pressed his warm body against hers. She whined, cringing away from the pressure of his leathers against her aching rear, but he only laughed and pushed closer still so she could feel every solid inch of his erection.

“I confess,” he whispered in her ear, “I may have hidden your screams from all the world save ourselves. Aside from not wanting to be accused of murder, they are mine and mine alone to savour.” He kissed the side of her head, undoing her gag and burying his nose in her hair with a possessive growl. “Norns though pet, I almost came undone to hear them. Beg me now to take you, or I will have you regardless, for I cannot wait a moment longer to feel your cunt around me.”

He skimmed his hand over her side, reached under her to tease her nipples into hard points as they rested against the rock. She was sure she would be sore tomorrow from the rock abrading her skin – it was not rough enough to do damage if she remained still, but Loki’s hands had had her writhing against it, writing its texture into her skin.

“Please,” She stuttered, “Oh god please Sir fuck me, I need you so bad Loki, please please give me your cock, fuck me hard and make me yours and oh _god_ let me come please I need to.”

As she spoke, Loki drew a knife from no-where, and began cutting through the ropes one by one, until only her hands were left tied. He knelt, cutting the ropes at her ankles last and sliding gentle hands over her abused ass and leaning in until she could feel his hot breath against her.

“Loki! Sir, please!” Darcy continued, desperate for his lips on her. “Oh god I’m so wet, please ’ll do anything just put your mouth on me pl-ah!”

She broke off with a shout when Loki slid his tongue across her slit, tasting her arousal. He dove in, holding her at an angle so her feet barely touched the floor, plunging his tongue into her as one hand reached round to touch her clit. Darcy jerked like she’d been electrocuted and screamed again.

“More,” she panted, “Loki please more, oh God I want to- Loki please!”

He surged upwards, canting her hips forward and sinking into her, immediately setting a punishing pace so Darcy jerked against the rock, held up by her arms, and Loki’s bruising grip on her hips. She cried out with every fierce invasion of her core, leaning her head back to rest on Loki’s shoulder so her body arched away from the cruel rocks, cool air stinging the reddened skin.

One of Loki’s hands wrapped around the lower half of Darcy’s face, muffling her cries and cutting off her air until her vision swam, whilst the other sank down to circle her clit in time with his thrusts. He moved relentlessly, building her to a peak and pushing on through it until she came with a scream hidden only by the tightening of his hand against her mouth. Her whole body tensed and shook as the world exploded under her closed eyelids, everything centring in on that one blissful point where Loki’s body joined with hers. Loki rode her hard through her orgasm, releasing his hand so she could gasp in the fresh mountain air as her muscles turned to jelly. Overstimulated and exhausted, she whispered and mumbled blissful words of encouragement as Loki worked himself into her a few more times, then finally came, slamming her unresisting body against the rock in the spasms of his climax. Even then though, his free hand cradled her head, ensuring she came to no serious harm.

Knife flying back to his hand, he slashed the final ropes holding her hands above her head, and they slid together to the ground. She thought perhaps they dozed off, for by the time she was next aware of her surroundings, the sun was peeking above the taller mountains, no longer throwing their dramatic shadows across the lake below.

Loki cradled her in his lap so she was not seated on the still throbbing part of her ass he had just finished abusing. He was mostly clothed, and she completely nude, but the way he held her made her feel precious, protected and not at all vulnerable.

“You totally didn’t come up with all that just in the ten minutes you were waiting, did you?” She asked eventually, filling the silence despite already knowing the answer.

“Of course not.” Loki laughed. “I began to plan this as soon as you suggested we come here to hike. It was simply the time and the place that were undecided.

“And,” he admitted, ducking his head to rest on top of hers so she could feel his voice rumbling through her, “I confess I did not intend to irritate you beforehand. For that I do apologise.”

“Huh. I did wonder,” Darcy admitted, “You gotta admit, it’s the sort of sneaky thing you’d do.”

“I own it,” Loki agreed, “Though it does amuse me, since the original excuse I planned to give to get things started was demanding recompense for all the assistance I had given you.”

Darcy sniggered.

“You weren’t actually mad then?” She checked. “I _am_ sorry for yelling, and swearing at you.”

“Well, I think you have more than earned my forgiveness,” Loki teased, “but no, I was not truly angry. I confess I was frustrated at first, but the climb, and my time waiting at the top gave me ample time to calm, and to admit to myself that I had been hovering. I recall Thor doing the same to me when we were youths, and me doing far worse than simply swearing at him – it _is_ annoying.”

“OK then. I wasn’t really mad either, by the time I got to the top, by the way.” Darcy added, “It’s not like you can help being stupidly strong and fit and also a total gentleman. I bet you had a thousand years of ladies going ‘oh no your majesty help me over this pebble!’” She put on a simper and pretended to swoon in his arms, landing on her ass and jerking up again with a yelp before she continued, “and now suddenly you had me telling you to piss off, so I guess it’s just habit, right?”

She felt Loki nod behind her, shifting so she would be comfortable again.

“Will you be alright?” He asked, “I hit you _hard_.” He sounded more pleased with himself than apologetic, but Darcy didn’t mind.

“I think I’ll survive.” She replied, “But damn that rock. And the rope! Have you been practising?”

“Mmhmm.” Loki nodded again, “Clones.”

Darcy took a moment to process this, frowning at the sunrise. “You practise on clones?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So… you can make more than one of you? With real bodies, not just illusions?”

“Yes…” Loki’s voice was anticipatory, as though he sensed where her mind took her but dared not believe it.

“Dude. We are so doing that.” Was all Darcy said. Loki’s arms tightened a fraction.

“Gladly,” His voice was almost a growl.

“Not now though, I’m beat.” Darcy clarified. Loki harrumphed in exaggerated disappointment.

“We have yet to walk down my love,” he pointed out, standing and pulling her up with him. Her clothing reappeared on her body as he did so.

Darcy’s legs shook.

“Loki…” she wheedled.

“Yes?” He asked slowly, suspiciously.

“My legs are tired.”

“Oh?” He asked, tone nothing more than polite disinterest. Faked, of course. Damnit the bastard was going to make her ask...

“I think you should give me a piggyback,” she demanded playfully, laughing as he rolled her eyes.

“And here I was under the impression that you were no child, and could do this alone.” He teased, though he still knelt for her to climb on his back, turning his head to steal a kiss.

“Yeah well, that was before some cruel bastard decided to spank me til I screamed, then fuck me til I screamed again.” Darcy pointed out.

“Oh hush, you loved every second. And, you know I don’t think you thanked me for all that yet.” Loki chuckled. “Thank me now or I’ll drop you.”

Darcy pressed open mouthed kisses onto the back of his neck.

“I did love it,” she whispered, “And I love you. Thank you, Loki, for everything you give me.”

He did drop her – gently – spinning around to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, whispering love of his own against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her so fiercely her feet left the ground.

They were interrupted by a wolf whistle, and a laugh. The first of the early morning hikers, an elderly couple, had arrived on the trail, rounding a corner to find them locked together, pressed tightly against each other with Darcy’s hands firmly on Loki’s bum.

“I say, you want to be careful where you get up to all that,” the man said cheerfully, “Goodness knows who might see you.” He chuckled, “Oh to be young again, eh Martha?”

The older lady joined his laughter, her eyes twinkling. Darcy and Loki smiled politely as well, untangling themselves and continuing on their way, bidding the two a pleasant day. They barely managed to hold their composure until they made it round the corner and out of sight, not daring to meet each other’s eye. Finally out of view, they collapsed into each other as all the laughter they had held in bubbled out.

“Oh god!” Darcy choked, “Imagine! If they’d turned up just a half hour earlier! Oh god!”

Loki, too, was struggling to breathe. He pinched her bruised rear and dissolved into laughter again at her indignant yelp. “If they only knew,” he laughed, “Norns, if they knew…”

Eventually, they calmed their laughter, kissed again more chastely, and set on their way. When Darcy’s legs wobbled again, Loki swept her up in a bridal carry for the rest of their route – she did not mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is another edgy one (Sorry(notsorry), but the theme is 'your own kink' and, well, yeah.)  
> It may or may not be up on time as I'm moving countries tomorrow! Obviously this means things could get a little hectic. Today has been spent doing nothing but packing and sorting my stuff out!


	19. Your Own Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy walks through the park on her way home from work. Someone is waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - one day turned into two turned into... three? Or is it still two? Either way, I'm posting 2 chapters back to back today.
> 
> Another CNC one here. I'm aware it's not for everyone, so skip this one if it's seriously not your thing, but it's a kink of mine, as this chapter demands - and like Darcy the term CONSENSUAL non-consent was a Godsend for me in terms of helping me accept it in myself. The CONSENT part is _very_ important to me, so there are multiple hints in the beginning of this chapter that events are planned in advance, as well as instances in this of Loki subtly checking Darcy's still OK through pre-arranged signals. There is also aftercare, because _important_.

The bar was busy tonight – the boss had accidentally booked in two private parties, meaning they’d had to open up the second floor and hire in a second DJ to cover them both. Almost every member of bar staff on rotation was working, running around frantically to cover the two private parties as well as the few normal customers.

Darcy was left, after a while to handle the main bar by herself whilst her boss, Miguel and his second-in-command Sarah each managed the other staff for the parties. Although she was alone, Darcy was pretty pleased to have this job rather than one of the parties – it was a little less frantic, and her customers were a _lot_ less drunk.

Plus, one of them was a decent tipper. He had recently started coming to the bar regularly, always engaging Darcy in conversation during her shifts and offering her drinks as well as tips. He was polite, but could be a little intense. Conversation with him was often peppered with innuendos and crudely disguised propositions.

He was quieter tonight though, mostly sitting in brooding silence, though occasionally Darcy caught long, measuring glances aimed in her direction. It made her a little nervous but he seemed harmless enough so she paid it no mind. Finally, the parties were finished and cleared up. Once that was done, her shift ended early, as Miguel and Sarah handled the last hour of opening time to make up for the hard work of the bar staff. Grinning, Darcy changed out of the smart white button-down shirt she wore for work into one of her old T-Shirts, and left.

She and Loki had plans tonight, she thought. It could have been any night this week, but since he hadn’t sprung them yet, instead choosing to draw out the tension, she assumed it would be this evening.

Humming cheerfully to herself, she turned off from her usual route and took a shortcut through the park. Usually, it was closed this late at night – and usually she would never walk through there alone at night regardless, but this was a special occasion.

After a couple of minutes of walking, she realised she was not, in fact, alone. Footprints echoed behind hers, imitating but not quite matching the rhythm of her own footfalls. Turning, she saw a tall figure on the path behind her.

She continued walking, gazing behind her into the gloom and briefly saw the stranger’s hands light up green. She concentrated on her Seidr and sent a flash of white light back (she had not yet got the hang of changing its colour), then sped her steps, hastening away from the stranger following her.

He sped up too though – he was close enough now that she could tell it was indeed a man: The man from the bar, in fact. Tall and lithe with long dark hair and piercing eyes. Eyes that were fixed intently on her as he pulled closer again, just a few metres behind her now.

Pulling in a deep, shuddering breath, Darcy broke into a run. She heard a sinister chuckle behind her and pushed herself to run faster, rounding a corner, then another. She stopped halfway along the path, hoping she had lost him – he didn’t seem to have run after her – he had been just behind her and now there was no sign of him coming round the corner. She sighed with relief and turned to walk on.

Straight into the solid chest of the man stood directly behind her.

She screamed and ran again. This time, he did give chase and was on her in seconds. He grabbed her wrist and lifted it, almost pulling her off her feet as he tugged her close to him, leaning down so his face was inches from hers.

Darcy stomped on his foot and tried to knee him in the groin but he twisted deftly so her attempt hit his thigh, then dragged her away from the path and threw her roughly to the ground.

“Caught you,” he teased, approaching slowly. Darcy made to scramble to her feet, then froze as a dagger thudded into the ground right beside her. “That was a warning.” The man threatened. “Stay exactly where you are, or I will throw again and I will not miss.”

Darcy trembled, but remained still, half prostrated on the ground. The man’s hands smoothed up her legs and she whimpered, knowing what must surely be coming. She could feel the hilt of another dagger in one of his hands though, so did not dare run.

Then, he covered her body with his own, his weight pressing her down into the damp earth. She felt the icy touch of his blade against her throat and he whispered in her ear,

“You know what I want to do to you, don’t you?” Darcy nodded, shaking so hard with the effort not to fight that she was afraid she might cut herself on his dagger. “Good.” The man hissed, “I do enjoy the suspense. Tell me pretty thing, what colour undergarments do you wear? Are they pretty?” He bit the shell of her ear, waiting for an answer.

“G… g… green ones.” Darcy stammered.

“Oooh, good choice.” The man’s half-whispered approval stung, Darcy did not want it.

He lay the dagger aside rolling her effortlessly so she lay on her back and ripping her shirt straight down the middle before moving to the fastening of her trousers.

Suddenly, the numb fear that had filled Darcy, left her paralysed was broken. She shrieked and flailed, desperately trying to push the man away, to stop him. He was too strong though. Even as she fought with all her strength, kicking and biting and scratching anything within reach, he quickly had her pinned. He pulled down the zip on her trousers and, somehow avoiding her flailing legs, tugged them down far enough that she was exposed.

Her panties he simply pushed aside so he could shove two fingers into her. Darcy gasped at the sudden invasion and managed to free one of her hands, raking her nails over his face. The stranger laughed, completely unconcerned by the scratches now marring his complexion.

“You know, pet, it does rather ruin the illusion when you’re so very soaking wet.” He teased.

“No,” she shot back, “It ruins the illusion when you run your damn mouth.” He chuckled, letting go of her hands altogether to slap her hard enough to daze her, then flipping her over and pinning her legs down with his own. He gathered her hands again and twisted them up to wedge them against her back, pushing her torso into the dirt whilst her hips stayed raised.

She grunted with pain at the angle of her arms and he held them a moment longer, then released them, moving his hand instead to hold down her head, pressing the side of her face into the dirt whilst he shifted, undid his own trousers and forced his hard length into her.

Darcy wailed. He was long and thick and she was tightening her core desperately, trying to force him out. Her free arms flailed uselessly, unable to give her any leverage against his huge strength or strike any real blow against her attacker, and his arm wrapped around her hips prevented her from even trying to wrench herself away from him.

He slammed into her and she choked with every punishing thrust. His hand was still pushing her face down, and scrabbling at it with her nails trying to pry it away from her was like trying to move a statue.

It seemed to go on forever. The man’s strength was beyond anything she could imagine, and he spared none of it thrusting inside her, seeming to pierce her deeper with every aching stroke. His breath grew ragged and she prayed he was nearing his end. Her prayers were answered cruelly when he pulled out of her, the hand on her head fisting suddenly in her hair. He pulled her to kneel as he stood and wrapped the long fingers of his other hand around her throat.

“Bite me and you will sorely regret it,” he warned, fingers tightening around her windpipe in warning. “Now open your mouth, bitch.”

Darcy turned her face away, pressing her lips together and he tightened his hand further. Reflexively, her mouth opened trying to gasp in air and he forced his length inside, immediately relaxing his hand so he could push down into her throat. She pummelled at his thighs, trying desperately to push herself back from him, but the hands on her head and neck were steady, and he was immoveable as stone, fucking brutally into her mouth until she was gagging desperately.

With a satisfied grunt, he came, spurting hot and salty against her tongue. He pulled out of her mouth and she immediately tried to spit the foul liquid out, but the hand in her hair came down to cover her mouth and nose, fingers tightening again around her neck.

“Don’t you dare.” He hissed. “You will not breathe again girl, until I have seen you swallow my cum like a good little whore.” She glared at him in defiance, but he simply stared back, eyes dark and threatening. They stayed like that, frozen. Finally, Darcy broke. Desperate for air, she closed her eyes so she would not have to look at him, and swallowed. When she looked at him again, his eyes were alight with triumph and he held her just a moment longer before letting go, shoving her away from him as she reeled, gasping at the glorious fresh air in her lungs.

By the time the spots cleared from her vision, he was gone.

“Fucking drama queen,” she muttered, and set about putting herself to rights. It was easy to pull up and refasten her panties and her jeans, but her top presented more of an issue: It was ripped straight down the middle, and there was no way she could find to fix it that properly hid the damage. Her hair was a mess, sticks and dirt plastered into one side of it where it had been pushed into the ground. Bruises and scrapes littered her hands and arms, and a bruise was spreading across one side of her face.

Standing up with a wince, she took stock of the rest of her body. Her knees stung – and she was fairly sure she had grazes there that had bled through the fabric of her old jeans. Her hips felt like they had been held in a vice, and between her legs  _burned._

Wrapping her arms around herself, she limped home.

Loki was waiting for her at the stairwell. He took her hand and blinked them straight up to the bathroom, where he helped her out of her clothes and eased her into a steaming bath, frothy with thick, scented bubbles: Her favourite thing after scenes that left her aching. There was even wine, in two long stemmed glasses by the side.

“Are you well?” He asked, climbing in with her, sitting behind her and cradling her in his arms.

“Yeah. Sore, but good.” Darcy replied tiredly. “In case you didn’t hear me, you’re a goddamn drama queen.”

“Nono, I heard you.” Loki chuckled, “I followed you home afterwards. No matter what we may play at, I wanted to be sure you would not suffer any _real_ danger.”

“Oh right, well, thanks. Drama queen works for me though babe, I mean damn way to build the tension.”

“You know, I _did_ enjoy chasing you down, but I honestly think my favourite part may have been the look on your face when you turned around to find me behind you. It was a true picture.”

Darcy snorted. “Oh my God that made me jump so bad! And when you threw the dagger, holy fuck Loki what if I’d moved?”

“Oh, that one was only an illusion.” He admitted breezily. “It could not have harmed you. Besides which, my aim is excellent: I wouldn’t have missed. What was your favourite part?”

“Um….” Darcy considered, laying her head back against his chest. “I think… when you made me swallow at the end… or just, generally how strong you were… Jeez I don’t think you’ve ever gone that hard have you?”

“Probably not. I held back less than usual.” Loki admitted. “You are not too injured?”

“Nah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re not getting any for at least a day or two because _ow_ , but you know I kinda like that sorta thing Lokes.”

“Hmmm yes I do, and oh how lucky am I.” Loki reached his hand round to her chin and tilted her head back so he could kiss her softly.

“Now, if you are well, perhaps we should clean ourselves so we can sleep?”

“Wine first, then sleep.” Darcy insisted, making grabby hands towards the glasses just out of her reach.

Loki chuckled and sent a twist of Seidr to bring the glasses floating smoothly towards him.

“As you wish, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those people who commented on my previous CNC chapter. On sensitive topics like these ones, positive feedback is always reassuring ;)  
> Now, onto the next chapter!


	20. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a new flat, and Darcy introduces him to some Midgardian traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has excellent stamina. This takes place in the future of Release, but isn't spoilerific beyond letting you know that they end up back on Earth at _some_ point!

“You know,” Darcy said thoughtfully, watching Loki pose unconsciously by the huge, floor to ceiling window of his new flat. “There’s a tradition regarding new flats I think you might like.”

Loki turned from where he had been admiring the view, silhouetted dramatically against the light behind him. “And what might that be.”

Darcy advanced on him slowly, attempting to look sultry and tempting. It must have worked to some extent, because Loki reached for her hips as soon as she was within arm’s reach, pulling her closer.

“Well, you know the Christian tradition, when babies are born they christen them to give them a name?” Darcy began, teasing him now, drawing out her words and stringing long pauses between each one.

“Yes.”

“And you know how when boats go to sea for the first time, they smash wine against them to christen them? Like, for luck I guess…”

“Yes…” Loki’s tone was impatient now.

“Take a guess how people like to christen new homes.” Darcy pushed herself up on tiptoe so her lips were hovering centimetres from Loki’s. He closed the gap with a growl and spun her immediately so he could press her against the window.

“Teasing minx.” He reprimanded her, lips now fluttering across her cheekbones, hands already making short work of both of their clothing.

Thank the Gods (or perhaps thank the Jotnar) for Loki’s refractory period. Within a few hours, they had christened not only the living room window (Loki assured her that making sure no-one could see in through that window was one of the first things he had done on moving in – Darcy was about 93 percent sure she believed him), but also the kitchen (then Darcy had insisted Loki wipe it down before anyone else might use it) and of course his bedroom (in his shiny new bed! He had a bed now, not a sofa – a nice big bed on a frame with lots of convenient anchor points, he pointed out.). Both sweaty, and riding a high from all their orgasms, they had decided to share the large shower to cool off before they continued their mission to christen the whole flat (except Thor and Jane’s room, and Lizzie’s: Darcy had been prepared to put her foot down but as it turned out Loki had no interest in those rooms anyway).

When, not long after finishing up cleaning the kitchen Loki had scooped Darcy up and carried her purposefully to the bedroom, Darcy had teased Loki about trying to christen every room in the flat she had not meant for him to take it as a challenge. Unfortunately, he had, and cheerfully informed her that they had not yet covered the living room sofa, the balcony _or_ the dining table (yes, furniture counted as a separate part of the flat and needed its own christening, he insisted. After all, the window could hardly be considered the main part of the living room, and the table served the purpose of a dining room in a larger home, and would therefore need to be treated as a room of its own.)

She might have guessed, therefore, that he would include the bathroom in his to-do list. But she didn’t, so she was somehow still surprised when he insisted on doing all the work in the shower, lathering soap between his hands and cleaning her with lingering, sensual motions.

He washed between her legs particularly carefully – insisting with patently false innocence that he was just trying to be thorough – stroking and fondling her folds until she was whimpering with need. He rinsed the soap away, then turned her and pressed her against the side of the shower. He was hard, _again!_ How had she not noticed that? He lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his arm to hold it up and sliding easily into her.

Darcy moaned as he filled her. Loki had already fucked her hard and often enough that she was tender and sore, but still she was not so sore that the slick heat of him entering her did not fill her with burning, needy desire. The hard lines of his body pushed against her as he held her tight to him, thrusting into her, motions smooth and gentle – but firm and inescapable. Balanced on one leg as she was, even with her arms bracing against the wall, Darcy knew she would fall without the cage of his arms to hold her up. The thought didn’t alarm her. Instead, she relaxed into his hold, his movements flowing like the water which rained down around them, dripping in rivulets from her breasts and falling into her mouth when it fell open in ecstasy.

“Touch yourself, love,” Loki demanded, “I won’t let you fall.”

Trusting his words, Darcy took a hand away from the wall and reached between her spread legs for her aching bud. She gasped as she touched it, whole body aching for another release. She dipped down to where Loki’s cock was still buried in her, feeling him hard between her thighs as she gathered some of her own moisture and returned to circle her clit gently, humming with pleasure. Loki groaned when her fingers touched him and began to move more strongly, pulling her body back so he filled her completely, both of them gasping each time his cock struck against her cervix, pleasure-pain searing through them from where they were joined. Loki grunted, coming in a series of short, arrhythmic thrusts that jostled Darcy so she lost her footing almost completely. Then, his fingers joined hers at her centre, hastening her lazy movements until she was coming too, legs gone to jelly so she sagged, held up only by Loki’s strong arms.

He lowered them gently to the floor of the shower and kissed her damp face. They only rested a moment before they shifted again. Loki stepped out of the shower and towelled off. Darcy cleaned between her legs again, wincing slightly, turned off the shower and followed him. And _of course_ he had stolen the only towel.

He grinned at her unrepentantly when she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“None of that now beautiful,” he teased, deigning to toss her a small hand towel to wring out her hair. “Thor, Jane _and_ Lizzie are out, no prying eyes can see us here… under such circumstances, I really can’t think of any reason you wouldn’t spend the rest of your first visit to my flat entirely bare for me.

He was dressed by now, and Darcy rolled her eyes with a smile. Loki liked to do this – and in truth so did she. To be naked whilst he was fully clothed was a sharp imbalance of power that gave them both a rush.

“You know I’m kinda sore now though right? Sorry hun, but I’m pretty sure between my legs is now off limits.” She admitted, finishing with her hair and tossing the towel back to him. He caught it before it hit his face and frowned at her.

“And you think I cannot enjoy looking at your luscious body without the use of your cunt?” He asked, bossy, ‘dom’ tone slipping into his voice.

“No Sir, sorry.” She let her voice slip into submissiveness in response, and he smiled suddenly, sharp and wicked.

“Quite right too. Now, lunch.”

He cooked – he wouldn’t let her near the stove whilst she was naked – and they ate at the dinner table before curling up together on the sofa to watch a movie.

He didn’t even try to fuck her again, and Darcy even wondered if he might have given up on his mission for the time being. Not so. As the movie finished, he wound a hand in her hair and pulled her down over his lap.

In-between smacks of his hand against her arse and thighs, holding her down with a hand across her back, he explained in a cool, collected voice that this was her punishment for not being able to meet his ‘expectations.’ There was a tease in his tone that told her he wasn’t serious, but she played along, wailing her apologies and writhing against the very obvious erection pressing into her side.

“We will finish tomorrow, of course – or at least, as soon as you are able. But I think we can still manage one more tonight.”

A few more spanks. Darcy begged in earnest now,

“Please no, Loki Sir please I’m sore, I can’t… I, ah!” His hand fell again, harder than before.

“If I say you can, you can.” He thundered, pushing her from his lap so she tumbled to the floor. “Get your mouth on me _now.”_

Oh! Darcy beamed up at him in relief, hands already pulling open his fly. That, she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety notes: Unless magic is involved, windows remain transparent. Shower sex is slippery and much harder than this chapter makes it sound.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	21. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original summary: Darcy is being a brat. Loki has shit to do.   
> New summary: Loki has shit to do and gets a little too wrapped up in his work. Darcy is horny. Eventually, they compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no update yesterday, this chapter seriously got away from me and ended up nowhere near finished! Moving means I've lost my buffer so there had to be a delay.
> 
> Y’know, this was originally meant to be a smutfest, jumping pretty much straight from the first scene to the last without all the talking in-between. But Darcy's reactions felt off - going persistently ignored or unnoticed by someone you care about takes a toll. I mean, it still will be smutty eventually, but there’s a bit of angst first that just kind of… happened! Then it swings by some fluff, and finally reaches the smut near the end!

Loki had been distracted since coming back from Asgard. Busy, always at his desk scribbling, fiddling around with Seidr spells complex enough to set the air around him crackling and pinging emails back and forth near constantly.

His new position as Ambassador to Midgard came with a lot of responsibilities – Darcy knew that. He was working with the Maria Stark Foundation again – she knew that too. She wanted to be supportive – he loved this new work, was so passionate about finding ways to heal some of the victims of his attacks…

But that didn’t help the fact that she was fucking horny as shit and Loki was… too wrapped up to even notice. Normally, she barely had to smile at him in that certain, hungry way and he’d be up for it – one of them (usually her) would be at least half naked in seconds. Normally, coming up behind him to massage his shoulders, or bringing him a cup of tea butt naked would end with her screaming in ecstasy on the nearest available flat surface. But no, not at the moment. Not this week, really. Recently, it had been once a day if she was lucky, a quick shag before bed – or when they woke up in the morning if one of them had stayed over – and that was that.

It sucked. This was it, she had panicked to Ella a few days before: the beginning of the end when they turned into an old married couple and lost the spark had sex once a month if that – maybe the immortal equivalent of once a month was once a century and then Darcy would be _dead_ before she got any – and kinky as Loki may be, he definitely wasn’t into necrophilia.

Ella had rolled her eyes, not sure whether to laugh or be disgusted, and told Darcy to stop being an idiot.

But she hadn’t stopped. Darcy. Wanted. Sex. And today, she was going to get it.

She turned up at Loki’s flat wearing a long coat with her sexiest lingerie underneath it. The set that usually made Loki gawp at her for a second, before pouncing on her so enthusiastically that Darcy was amazed it hadn’t been ripped to shreds yet.

“Oh, Darcy, come in.” He gave her a brief, perfunctory kiss. “I’m just sorting out a few meetings. Setting dates – well, negotiating really, some countries are so damn stubborn for so far as I can tell, very little reason. Do you want a drink? There’s coke in the fridge and I have a pot of tea at my desk. Oh look, the French representative finally emailed back…”

He drifted back over to his desk, not even noticing when Darcy took her coat off. She huffed, tears pricking at her eyes, and marched into his bedroom, stripping off the lingerie with angry movements and stealing some of Loki’s clothes to wear instead. Emerging, she found Loki locked in a telephone argument with someone, speaking in fluent, irritated French. She sighed, retrieved her phone and went to sit dejectedly out on the balcony, opening up her reading app and burring herself in a book.

Eventually, she gave up on that too and drifted back through the flat to Loki’s bedroom. She thought, out of the corner of her eye that she saw Loki jump when she reappeared, but ignored him: If he wasn’t going to pay attention to her, she wouldn’t give him any either. She pulled the bedroom door shut behind her and crawled into bed, sniffling into the pillow for a few minutes before calming down enough to try to fall asleep - even if it was the middle of the day.

A moment later, the bedroom door opened with a soft click, brushing against the carpet as it opened. She felt, rather than heard Loki standing in the doorway. Pictured his eyes taking in her figure in the bed, and the lacy underwear she had left dumped on the floor by the wardrobe – she knew he would put it together, and burned with embarrassment at the visible evidence of her failed attempts at seduction. He sighed, and his footsteps moved across the room until the bed dipped beside her.

She pretended to be asleep, not trusting herself not to cry again. He brushed her hair back tenderly from her face, fingers tracing over the dampness on her cheeks.

“Darcy?” He asked, voice thick with uncertainty. Darcy said nothing. She couldn’t. After a moment where the silence hung heavy in the air, she shuffled over and curled around him, still not looking at him but enjoying his closeness. His hand smoothed over her hair again, and she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t cry. Insecurities she had thought herself well rid of were raging through her again, and she felt like a pathetic loser: It wasn’t even as though Loki was completely uninterested. He still reached for her most nights when they shared a bed, still spoke to her with words like ‘love’ and ‘darling’ and ‘beautiful.’ But at the same time… the spontaneity was gone. It had been a while since he had kissed her impulsively, or surprised her with lustful intentions – and they hadn’t played their games in even longer.

She wondered if he had grown bored of them – if perhaps, their time together had been an experiment in his sexuality he was now done with.

She wondered if perhaps, now that he was busy, engaging the world in a battle of wills, dealing with all those diplomats and leaders he didn’t _need_ to dominate her – he had an opportunity to exercise all that need for control in wresting concessions and deals out of other powerful people.

She wondered if he just didn’t have the _time._ Their relationship could be time consuming, and maybe he didn’t want that commitment anymore.

Then, she wondered if it was just her he had grown bored with. He was dealing with so many strong, exciting men and women that perhaps he was realising he had settled, perhaps he wanted more and was just trying to work out how to say it.

Perhaps it wasn’t even that, it wasn’t even that there was another person who had caught his eye – it was just that she didn’t catch it anymore either.

All her insecurities, her fears ricocheted around in her brain, bouncing off each other, amplifying and echoing, drowning out the part of her that tried to convince her it was just that he was busy – caught up in a new project and forgetting about the entire world around him, not _just_ her.

And even when those thoughts did break through the miasma, they were twisted. She was being unfair, her mind whispered to her. Why should she expect him to pay attention to her when he had such important work to do? It wasn’t right to demand his time, he would resent her for it, hate her even…

The tears came at last. She hid them at first, but then he felt her tremble against his thigh and hauled her up, blankets and all to wrap her in his arms. She tucked her head against his shoulder, still not ready to show him her tears for all that he knew they fell. He stroked her back and whispered apologies for not noticing she was unhappy, asked her to tell him what had her so miserable so he could please try fix it.

After a while, Darcy had collected enough of her thoughts to begin explaining them. She stumbled through her fears, confessing them one by one and always interspersed with stammered apologies for her selfishness. Loki let her talk, though his arms grew tighter, stronger with every whispered admission.

“I just… I know it’s stupid, I do…” she said, still speaking to his chest, not able to look at him, “but I… it feels, no, I’m just scared that you don’t want this, want… _me_ , to be _with_ me anymore.”

For a moment, Loki’s arms held her so tight she could hardly breathe, then he relaxed, coaxing her to sit up and tilting her chin up to look at him.

“I think, Darcy, I have neglected you.” He admitted heavily, “and I am very sorry. My work is important darling, you know that. In particular the world’s diplomats do not like to be kept waiting, and trying to fit the Maria Stark Foundation in around that is a juggling act all on its own. But, in allowing you to feel this way I have let us both down. I will make no-one happy by working myself into the ground. In hindsight, I should perhaps have taken more time out for myself, for us.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, his mouth fervent against hers – she felt as though he was trying to pour his emotions into her through that kiss, and she drank them in eagerly.

“My worst sin though,” he continued, pulling away, “comes in allowing you, for even a moment never mind several days, to believe that I might not want you anymore. Darcy, I love you. Our time together has not yet been long, but you have given me support and kindness beyond what I ever hoped for or deserved. Norns Darcy if you could see yourself through my eyes. You are so beautiful it still stuns me sometimes. When the sun shines on your hair or the light dances in your eyes when you smile… all that beautiful, soft skin for me to kiss and touch and mark for my own… the noises you make, not just when we make love, but sometimes you huff when you sleep and your sweet laugh… how smug you look when you make me laugh as well… the crinkle between your eyebrows when you’re confused… seeing you clad in my clothes, or in scraps of lace, or even in your own ridiculous over-large jumpers… the way your breasts heave when you breathe deeply… how deeply you _feel_. Not just for me but for anyone, your sense of justice and how passionate you become in defence of others… every one of those things makes me want you for mine.

“And as for not wanting you in the carnal sense… Oh my Darcy I have not been at all myself for you to think that. This last week, though I have been busy, though I haven’t spent much of my time inside you… never doubt that those moments when we made love were always the best part of any day. I confess I never sought to dominate because, perhaps you were right that I was tired of being pushy for the day… wanted to simply be. And you are a safe place for me to do that. But please, believe me when I say that I still want it. Making you mine and hearing you beg and hurting you, pleasing you and owning you are all things I never thought I would have and I don’t think I could ever give them up. Especially not with you. You are mine and I am yours, and I love you more than I can say, and I am sorry I _ever_ gave you cause to doubt that.”

Every word was lit with fervent honesty, his eyes bored into hers with sincere regret and Darcy couldn’t help it: She sobbed again, this time with relief.

“I love you too.” She managed, “S-s-sorry, I’m just… god I’m so fucking relieved.”

“Sssh, I know.” Loki soothed her. “Can you forgive me?”

She nodded into his chest.

They stayed still for a moment, just holding each other and re-centring themselves, before Loki shifted and gently deposited Darcy back on the bed, leaving the room. For a moment, she feared he might have gone straight back to work, but then he reappeared with a tub of ice-cream and two spoons. He passed one to her, sat back down beside her and dug in. Darcy joined him, and they ate in companionable silence. Loki broke it first, telling her about his struggles to sort a meeting with the French Ambassador in London. Apparently, she was trying to insist on the formation of some sort of arrangement with her own country as well as simply the overall planetary diplomatic agreement Loki was attempting to curate. Most countries had tried for it, he admitted, but this woman was being particularly persistent, no matter how many perfectly legitimate arguments he gave for refusing.

In return, Darcy told him about the experience of walking over to his flat wearing only lingerie, heels and a coat.

“I’m fairly sure one of your neighbours got a bit of a peek up the coat.” She admitted. “He was coming up the stairs not far behind me, and sort of, cleared his throat then slowed right down. I looked back and he was just stood there looking all embarrassed and awkward… so um, maybe he thinks one of you guys hired a prostitute or something.”

Loki laughed himself silly, and just like that they were back to normal. Darcy went to work at the bar for a late shift, and Loki sat himself down again to do some research into magically reducing brain damage in coma patients.

The next week was better. Loki was taking more care – remembering to surface to the real world a little more often. That wasn’t to say those moments of resurfacing always involved fucking Darcy halfway into next week, but it did probably account for at least 80 percent of them.

On Thursday, they had planned to both take the whole evening off, and spend it together. Loki had been dropping some heavy hints that he had plans for the evening. Darcy was just finishing up her first draft of a new article for the political magazine she worked for when her phone buzzed – a text from Loki.

‘Come over as soon you are finished with your own work. I will be working a little later, but you are to put in your very best effort to distract me – I will deal with you as necessary.’

Oh goody, looked like she’d be getting a dose of ‘cold bastard Loki’ tonight. Darcy grinned and decided to go for a do-over as a good start to the evening. She had a strong sense of déjà vu as she donned her skimpy undies, wrapped her long coat over the top, and slipped on her highest heels.

This time though, Loki didn’t even bother meeting her at the door, only pulled it open with a string of Seidr, barely looking up from his computer.

“Come in,” he muttered absently, glancing over. She thought she saw a flash of recognition, and perhaps amusement in his eyes when he took in her outfit, but it was quickly schooled away. He couldn’t hide the burn of lust though, when she pulled the coat off with huge dramatic flair and hung it up – dropping it and picking it up provocatively twice in the process.

“What are you working on?” She asked coyly, slinking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, leaning forward so her breasts pressed into his shoulders.

“Trying to bring Cuba on board.” He replied, tone entirely even. “USA isn’t playing nice with them, so I have to work around that.”

“That sounds stressful.” Darcy cooed, beginning to massage his shoulders. “I can think of an amazing way to de-stress…” her hand slid under the collar of his shirt and she let the offer hang in the air, saw his muscles tense before he sighed, pushing her hands away from him.

“Not now Darcy, I’m working.”

Darcy pouted and skipped her way around his hands, perching herself on the desk. “Whatcha got to do?”

“Write this email and possibly make a few phonecalls.” He answered automatically. Darcy slid into his lap, wriggling against him.

“Don’t mind me then, I’ll wait here.” She said with a saucy wink.

“Darcy…” There was a hitch to his exasperated tone this time, and she could feel his erection pressing into her.

“Don’t worry, just keep going!” She encouraged. “Write those emails, be important and stuff.”

She held still for a minute as he huffed and moved his arms around her, manoeuvring so he could lean on her as he typed and otherwise ignore her.

Then, she pressed her mouth to his neck, trailed wet, heated kisses and nips up and down whilst he fought to ignore her until finally he gave up when her wandering fingers brushed against his cock. He stood abruptly, tipping her out of his lap and onto the floor.

“That is enough,” he growled, “kneel, and stay there.” She scrambled to do so.

He disappeared, and returned with something behind his back, stepping around her without allowing her to see it, and crouching down. She felt him strap first one ankle, then the other into a cuff. Then, her hands were fastened, pulled down behind her so her back arched and attached to something like her feet. He stood then, and came back to stand in front of her.

“Lovely.” He smirked, staring down at her as she watched him with hungry eyes. “Move for me, little one, show me you cannot escape.”

She moved. There was a long pole between her ankles, holding them spread apart, and her wrists bound to the centre stopped her from twisting her body, effectively immobilising her.

“Good.” Loki lifted her easily and shoved her none too carefully under his desk. “Now, you can stay there and _wait_ until I have finished my damn work.”

He sat back down in his own chair and turned back to the computer, but his hands had barely touched the keyboard before Darcy was protesting, having finally realised he wasn’t bluffing.

“What the hell Loki!” She burst out angrily. He nudged her with his foot, a warning she did not heed. “Come on!” She cried, “What, you can’t even take a break for twenty fucking minutes for a quickie? Please Sir I want you to fuck me,” she let her voice drop briefly into a taunting imitation of her usual submissive pose, but it rose at the end to shout, “now let me the hell out!”

Loki sighed, looking put upon, then pulled her out from under the desk. Her collar appeared in his hands and he fastened it round her throat, smacking her cheek when she pulled away in protest. He opened a drawer at the desk, then pushed aside the flimsy fabric of her knickers and pressed two fingers inside her.

Finding her soaking wet, he pulled them out, absently sucking them clean and replaced them with a small dildo taken from his drawer, carefully arranging the attached vibrator so it was directly over her clit. Pulling the panties back into place, he sat back and considered her a moment. He picked up the tiny buttplug they sometimes used and held it up for her to see, a question in his eyes. Darcy nodded, and he slicked it with lube then moved behind her, tilting her forward with one hand so she hovered off balance, weight over her knees with only his hand holding her up. He used the other to move her panties aside again, and carefully slip the plug in, and all throughout, he moved with a mechanical detachment, barely touching her aside from what was necessary.

“There, both your holes are filled, little whore. Happy now?” He asked with a derisive sneer.

“You know I’m damn well not!” Darcy exclaimed in frustration as he manhandled her back under the desk.

He thumbed a remote and the vibrator buzzed to life, and she yelped as it sent sensation rushing through her. “Don’t you dare come until I allow it,” he warned. “Now, surely? You _must_ be satisfied now?”

“No!” Darcy near screamed, “I want you, not just…”

“Ah,” Loki spoke over her, “I knew I’d forgotten something.”

He snagged the last thing he had fetched from his drawer – a ball gag, and grabbed her chin, pulling it down and forcing the gag between her teeth, efficiently cutting her off.

“That’s better, isn’t it.” He cooed, “My little slut gets every one of her holes filled up, and I finally get some silence to work in.”

Darcy forced a noise of protest through the gag, and Loki nudged her sharply in the thigh.

“Or at least, I had better have silence if my toy knows what’s good for her.” He warned. “I will get to you when I get to you, and that is final. You’re really not in much position to argue right now, are you?”

Darcy subsided. He would get to her eventually, he had promised. In the meantime, stuffed and gagged and hidden under his desk, she felt completely and utterly owned. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting that feeling fill her, revelling in it. Loki tapped away at his keyboard above her, occasionally tapping his foot against her as if to remind himself she was there, forcing his foot between her legs to nudge the toy so it pressed harder against her clit, ignoring her strangled grunts of pleasure.

He finished typing, shuffled some papers, received and read a few emails, then picked up the phone, and began speaking in a language she didn’t recognise. Darcy’s mortal body wasn’t capable of channelling the Seidr necessary for a full, completely unconscious Allspeak – she had to concentrate to understand the words he spoke and right now, deep in her own submission, relaxed and owned and with the vibe still buzzing against her clit she could not summon the strength of mind to pay attention. She simply floated, listening to the sound of Loki’s voice above her.

He had started the call coolly polite, speaking soothing, lilting words over the phone and clearly making an effort to be polite. He sounded more irritated now though, his words sharper, sentences cutting off at the ends with points like knives. She was so focused on listening to him, she didn’t notice him reaching under the desk until he was already clipping the chain on to her collar.

He tugged it, so she had no choice but to shuffle awkwardly forward on her knees to follow where he led her. He pulled her to rest between his legs, and let the chain fall slack, looping it around his wrist and using his hand to undo his trousers, releasing his straining erection from the confines of his trousers.

Another tug on the chain, and her face was right beside it – she blinked, unsure what to do with the hard length when her mouth was filled with the gag he had put there. She rubbed herself against him, pressing her cheek against his shaft. He twisted the chain around his hand to pull her in towards him, and popped the gag out of her mouth – all the while still talking away on the phone, definitely sounding angry now. He released a few of the coils wound around his hand, enough for her to manoeuvre herself to lick at the shaft of his cock tracing the veins with her tongue, and take his balls in her mouth and suck them gently. Not enough though, she discovered, for her to move back and take him fully in her mouth. When she tugged in that direction, his hand stayed solid on his thigh, holding her down.

Loki argued – and he was arguing now – for several minutes whilst Darcy licked, sucked and nibbled at his cock until it was harder than she had ever seen it, the head thick, dark and leaking precum, veins standing out against the smooth shaft. Through it all though, his voice remained entirely steady, giving no sign to the man whose voice Darcy could just about hear buzzing on the other end of the phone of what was going on underneath his desk.

Finally, he was done with his call and he hung the phone up and tossed it away. There was a moment when his hand seized up completely around the chain, holding her motionless, then he was suddenly lifting her head up and slamming himself into her mouth, groaning. Darcy choked around him as he began to fuck her face, pulling her down on him again and again with one hand on the chain and the other on the back of her head.

Then, he pulled out, slid the gag back in and lifted her effortlessly up onto a clear space on his desk. She faced away from him, towards the wall as he paused to rearrange her bindings, un-clipping and reattaching her hands beside her ankles so she was prostrated with her arse in the air and her face tipped down, pressed into the desk. Her panties were pushed to the side and the dildo and vibrator came out, but he left the plug in. He tapped the base of the plug and ran his fingers up her spine, then collected the at her neck chain in his hand, pulling it taut so the collar just slightly obstructed her breathing as his other hand braced beside her on the desk and he slammed into her again, this time into her aching, needy cunt.

“There we go my darling fucktoy,” he panted as he worked himself into her again and again. “This is what you needed isn’t it? To be filled with my cock. I do important work on this desk, little whore, you should be ever so grateful I’m allowing you on it, even if it is only for my pleasure.”

Overstimulated from the vibrator on her clit, now reeling from its sudden absence, Loki’s cock rubbing mercilessly over her G-spot, Darcy whined desperately through the gag. Surely, _surely_ after leaving her wanting for so long he would let her cum too.

He read her desperation exactly, and chuckled. “Oh don’t worry darling, you will have your turn… perhaps, if you’re good.”

She whined again and flexed her muscles around him, promising without words that she would behave for him. He moaned luxuriously. “Fuck your cunt feels fantastic when you do that Darcy, aren’t you my good little whore. Come on now, do it again for your _Master_.” She did, tightening her core as much as she could, trying with all her might to pull him further into her.

He helped, leaning over her and penetrating her even deeper than before, returning the vibrator to rest against her clit without warning so she screamed in surprise as her orgasm hit her from nowhere. She thrashed in her cuffs, held down to the desk by Loki’s body still pistonning himself into her. He didn’t remove the vibrator after she came, only kept it there through all her protests until she tipped over the edge again, sobbing behind the gag at the wonderful, painful intensity of sensation.

Then, suddenly he was moving, and turning her so she faced him, pulling up hard on the chain to lift her head and coming across her face whilst she gasped for air. He moved her back down to the floor so she could kneel and recover her breath, then stroked a finger across her cheek, gathering some of his cum and slipping it around her gag so she could taste him.

“There’s my good girl.” He soothed when her tongue flicked against his finger. Then, he smirked evilly and slid her back under the desk. “Now, I have a few more emails to write. You just wait there like a good little fuckslave until I’m ready to finish with you.”

He left her there for barely five minutes, trembling with need and completely in the zone, floating in a peaceful miasma of submissive pleasure, her whole world centred around the tiny contact of the tip of his shoe on her thigh, waiting to be needed again, to be used for his pleasure. He waited until he felt her tremors slow then went to his knees, folding himself under the desk beside her and pulling her into his lap, the bar melting away, leaving only the cuffs. He lifted her and worked the plug carefully out of her arse, vanishing it. There was a sharp smell of disinfectant, then his hands, tasting faintly of alcohol gel were tugging the gag gently out of her mouth, steady fingers massaging her aching jaw.

“There now, we’re finished.” He soothed, sliding his hands down now to sooth the red skin around her neck, her wrists, her ankles, sliding under the cuffs. “You were so good darling. Just relax now, take your time hmm?”

She floated in his arms for a while, barely noticing him moving them to his bed until she was surrounded by the soft covers. The new sensation brought her slowly back to Earth, and finally she blinked, and looked up at him with focused eyes, seeing him now as Loki with the world around him, rather than her Master Loki, who _was_ her world.

“There you are.” He smiled and kissed her gently. “Water?”

“Yes please.” She rasped, mouth dry.

“Hmm, and much as I enjoy the sight of my pleasure writ across your skin, perhaps a towel to clean your face?” He touched her, and Darcy remembered suddenly that her skin was coated in his cum. She nodded. Both items immediately appeared in Loki’s hands. She went for the water first, gulping it down enthusiastically, then took the flannel, enjoying the scratch of the cool, damp fabric against her heated skin.

“That was _intense_.” She said, when her thoughts felt clearer. “Damn. You ever wanna do that again I am _so_ in.”

“Really?” Loki asked, “And what if we extended it? I pretended to leave you there, save you for later but what if we really did that? If I played with you until satisfied and then saved you for later like a true toy of mine, left you bound in the meantime… Spent longer with you… down. I, I have never seen you so completely submerged in a game of ours, darling. You truly enjoyed it?”

“Yeah.” Darcy stressed, “It’s amazing, like floating. You just… I mean don’t get me wrong you’re always important to me, but you just suddenly became all that there _was_ and I was only there for you and nothing else was important… and lemme tell you, when I was that focused on you, every time you touched me was…” she shivered, “like an eruption.”

“Hmm…” Loki was considering. “Well, I will have a _lot_ of work to do… and as I proved to you only a few weeks ago when you first visited this flat, I am quite capable of having you many times in only a few hours… oh my, this _is_ going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate/love when my smut grows a story. It seems to be a regular occurrence!  
> Kudos and comments as beloved as ever!
> 
> (For those who read Release, next chapter is coming, hopefully tomorrow.)


	22. Trying New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Tony sending Loki a copy of the Kama Sutra was never going to go well.
> 
> Inspired by a true story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, because yesterday's turned into such a behemoth!
> 
> Loki and Darcy already get busy in a huge variety of positions so I was very briefly stuck on what their 'new position' would be - especially since I've already written a few 'first X position' moments into smutty bits just as a matter of course, so I couldn't even just dive back into the past of their relationship.
> 
> This occurs not long after Darcy and Loki get back to the UK, but before they go to Asgard. Tony thinks he's hilarious.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“No, maybe just to the right a little.”

“Like this?”

“Ow, nope, that’s worse.”

“How about this?”

“Ow.”

“This?”

“I can’t feel my head.”

“What?”

“Ow. OK, just get off.”

Loki carefully disentangled himself from Darcy’s limbs, then helped her to untangle her own body. He lifted her legs back over her head, then grasped her shoulders and pulled her upright.

“That one’s a no, then.” He offered wryly.

“You think?” Darcy stared at him incredulously. “Can we give up now? Jackhammer’s got to win, I think we found the most ridiculous sex position. Now, can we actually have sex now, please?”

“Actually no,” Loki said, flicking through the small book Tony had given him as a joke. “I have one more I think we should try. “It’s called ‘The Brute.’ He turned the picture around and showed Darcy, and she groaned theatrically.

Ten minutes later, they were both in hysterics.

Five minutes after that, they were finally successfully having sex. Missionary style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious to see what weird and wonderful positions these two are trying out, google the names given in the text for some (OBVIOUSLY NSFW) illustrations!


	23. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right with Loki. Despite trying to hide it, eventually it all comes out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologise for the delay. I have moved countries and jobs and this was my first week in the new place.. lots of new staff so various 'get to know you' social things in the evening etc... busy! Posting may now be patchy so I apologise in advance!  
>  **Spoilers below!**  
>  Skip to the story if you don't want to know til later!
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, I am quite nervous about this one, because I'm trying to represent something I have very little personal experience of. Loki is canon (at least in the comics) bisexual and gender-fluid. I wanted to get that in to some extent, though it hasn't really been a part of my main story. 
> 
> Since Loki is monogamous in this relationship the bisexuality is more just a footnote in terms of being unlikely to play much part in the story itself, but his gender-fluid side would probably affect the relationship. However, I am (mostly - like Darcy) heterosexual, and cisgender, which means I've not had to personally face the difficulties experienced in this fic. Being gender-fluid takes a whole bunch of different forms so far as I can work out, but I've interpreted Loki as feeling male 80-90% of the time, and only sometimes feels more female. So far as I can work out this is one way people experience being gender-fluid, but obviously it's not my own experience. If, therefore, anyone feels I've been insensitive please let me know how I can improve it.  
> (Please note though, that Darcy is not alllways the most sensitive of people, and I've represented that a little as well!)

It began as usual – they were in the kitchen, clearing up after dinner when one of them – Loki on this occasion – stole a kiss. Then, as often happened, one of them – Loki again on this occasion – deepened the kiss. Usually, this was where one of them would send their hands a-wandering, slipping under clothing and exploring the soft skin underneath.

Today, Darcy started that part. Her fingers slid across the waistline of his jeans skimming over the muscles of his stomach under his thin T-shirt.

This usually resulted in either sex on the kitchen floor (or counters) when they were alone in the flat, or being slung over a shoulder and hustled to the bedroom if they were not. Today though, it instead caused every muscle in Loki’s body to go completely taut for a moment, his whole body freezing under her hands and lips stilling against hers.

“Loki?” She asked, pulling back. He’d never reacted like this before.

“I… sorry, darling. Sorry.” He pulled her back in and kissed her again, but his body was tense, and only grew more so every time her fingers edged close to the erection she could clearly feel against her thigh.

“Loki, honey, this isn’t working for you.” She said, disentangling herself from his arms. “Are you OK?”

His face was oddly shuttered, but she thought he looked vaguely sick.

“I am fine.” He managed, “I apologise, Darcy, the mood simply does not take me.”

“OK.” Darcy shrugged, “No worries, maybe later.” Loki nodded vaguely in response, but she didn’t believe for a second that he meant it.

It was the same for the rest of the evening. They went out to the cinema and kept their hands mostly to themselves. Loki was just as affectionate as always, so she didn’t worry it was her causing his reluctance, but the way he withdrew as soon as her hands slid over his chest, or threatened to dip down below his waistline told her something was still a bit off. After the film, they kissed goodnight, then both went home to their flats. He texted her to see she was safely home, and called to tell her he loved her before she went to sleep. Not totally out of the ordinary, but the sad, almost lonely tone in his voice worried her.

She fell in with Loki’s sudden concern and keeping her hands PG – ish: She discovered he didn’t mind if she groped his ass so that was fine. However, every time she had tried to ask what the problem was, or what was bothering him, he had shied away, simply saying he wasn’t in the mood, didn’t feel like it at that moment.

She didn’t see him for a couple of days after that, both of them busy with work and other engagements. She stayed over at his flat the evening her own schedule calmed down a little, arriving late after a busy shift at work and practically falling into bed, curling up beside him and falling straight to sleep.

In the morning, their kisses grew more heated and Darcy thought perhaps the problem, whatever it may have been had solved itself. But no, as soon as her hands wandered, Loki shuffled down the bed so he was out of her reach and went down on her until she begged for mercy. It was great, sort of – she had certainly had a _lot_ of orgasms, but… she wanted to touch him, and couldn’t work out what could possibly make him so reluctant.

Loki had a few phone calls to make, so whilst he worked on those – somehow sounding utterly professional whilst lounging around on the sofa – Darcy headed out to the shops to pick up some junk food. When she came back, Loki wasn’t on the sofa anymore, nor in the kitchen. She put the shopping away and stuffed the bags under the sink, surprised Loki hadn’t yet shown up yet to heckle her about climbing onto counters to reach the higher shelves.

Finishing up, she went looking for him. He was in his bedroom, wearing absolutely nothing and staring intently at his reflection in the full-length mirror, completely unaware of the world around him. His forehead was creased into a frown, mouth set in a miserable, stubborn line and his hands were balled into fists, arms tense at his sides.

“Loki?” She asked, concerned. He started, and turned to her. He covered his groin and seemed to shrink in on himself, something she thought might be shame flooding his expression. “God, Loki what’s wrong? I know you don’t want to tell me but whatever the hell this is it’s eating you up! You didn’t even notice me come in. Please, let me help.”

She grabbed the cheap green and gold silky dressing gown she had bought him as a joke from the back of the bedroom door and threw it at him. He pulled it on gratefully and closed it, but still wouldn’t look at her. He stared at the floor, shifting his weight with unusual nervousness.

“I…” he began, cutting himself off sharply as though he couldn’t quite believe he had spoken. He flicked his eyes up to her worried expression, then returned to staring at the floor. She watched him silently as he took several steadying breaths, before finally gathering his resolve, taking a deep breath in and forcing all the words out in one short sentence.

“I don’t want to be a man today.” His face was aflame, and he checked her expression again, looking again for longer when he couldn’t work out what it told him.

Darcy wasn’t surprised he couldn’t read her, she didn’t quite understand herself what she felt, or even what he meant.

“I mean, um…” His gaze darted around the room, eyes wide with panic. “Sometimes I just… I’m a man, you know, you’ve well, seen it… felt it. And most of the time that’s fine but…” He shuddered almost imperceptibly. “But, well, sometimes I don’t feel like that’s part of me, and I feel more like I should be a woman, I can shapeshift and um…” His hands had gone from fists at his sides to wringing nervously in front of him, fingers twisting constantly as he spoke.

“You don’t always feel male?” She asked, incredulous. She knew gender identity could be fluid, of course she did – she’d spent plenty of time on the internet exploring the LGBT+ community, even though she just barely hovered on the edges of it – she was aware of some of the huge variety of identities people could have.

Loki just shook his head.

“OK, so, um, wow.” She stuttered, unsure where to go from here. “How… has this happened before since we’ve been…?” She hated to think of him hiding feeling this uncomfortable with her, and of her not even noticing.

“Once or twice,” he admitted, “But never when you were around – I’d only feel… different for a day or so, and it just happened to be occasions when I was not with you.”

“And I’m guessing this is another thing Asgard is stupid about?”

A nod.

“Right. Babe, I’m not going to lie this is a shock, but… well, if you want to be a woman today, and you can shift – which makes you hella lucky so far as most genderqueer people are concerned – then you go ahead and be a woman.”

“I… but…” Loki didn’t seem overly shocked by her acceptance, but he was clearly still struggling with something.

“What’s up Loki?” She reached carefully for his – her? Hands, taking them gently in hers.

“I’m afraid you won’t want me as a woman. Should I leave? I can return when I feel more… myself.”

She squeezed his hands when he tried to withdraw them, pulling them back towards her. “No, no Loki oh babe… look, I’m going to need some time to get used to this, but I will. The important thing is that you’re still you, and whether you’re being male or female, or something in-between you’re still the same person in the end – and I love that person, so whatever you look like I will still love you.”

“But what about… when we make love, our games… you’re not… You know I have lain with men and women both, it is no real object to me but you are not really like that.”

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, I’m just barely bisexual, sometimes maybe – though I’ve never tried it, I just think some women are hot in a possibly-sexual way – so I guess I can’t really say if I’ll still be attracted to you like that. But I’ll still love you and be there for you. Maybe I could even still submit to you in like, a non-sexual way even if the sex stuff doesn’t work out… would _you_ still want to hang out with me and be my boyf- um, I mean... partner if there wasn’t sex involved?”

She had been cautious in her touch, only holding Loki’s hands and not seeking to pull him closer, unsure what contact he would welcome, but he tugged her insistently towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Of course I would,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you too, silly human and it’s not just because of your beautiful breasts.”

“Well, then take your own advice, I don’t only love you for your cock.” Darcy retorted, then winced. If he was currently feeling a dysphoria about being male, he might not appreciate the reminder. Fortunately, Loki only chuckled, conceding the point.

“So, here’s the plan.” Darcy continued. “I’m going to go out to the kitchen and make lunch. You do what you need to do, and when you’re feeling a bit more like yourself,” she gave him a pointed look, “come join me, yeah?”

She bustled around fixing up sandwiches for both of them, then sat down at the table to start eating. She fiddled nervously with the sandwiches, pulling out a few salad leaves and nibbling on them while she waited. She was fairly sure the reaction Loki would most appreciate to his – no, definitely her now – reappearance as a woman would be a neutral one. He would not want a fanfare. But she was still scared.

In the end, it hardly mattered. Loki appeared in the doorway, hesitating nervously. Her hair was slightly longer, her face just slightly softer. Jeans hugged her long slim legs and an emerald (of course) chiffon shirt hung gracefully from her breasts, the neckline simultaneously accentuated and made more conservative by a large necklace of interwoven gold strands that rested over her cleavage.

“Damn, Loki you look hot.” Darcy said, forgetting her promise to play it cool with the whole thing. “I feel underdressed now.”

“Nonsense, you always look beautiful.” Loki replied, and wow, her voice was simultaneously just the same and so different. Higher in tone, and softer but with the same smooth flow, silky caress on every word, the same mannerisms and accent.

She cocked her head and found herself unconsciously imagining the identical tone of command that would slip into this beautiful woman’s voice were she to order Darcy on her knees…

“Darcy?”

Loki’s arms had come up to cross over her chest and she shrank back into the doorway.

“Oh shit, sorry, my mind, um… ran away with me.” Darcy admitted, standing up from the table and approaching Loki. “Do I still call you Loki when you look like this? And do you want me to call you she now – like, female pronouns, you know?”

Loki blinked, as if surprised Darcy had even asked the questions.

“Yes,” she replied, “to both. My name is still the same, but… yes, I think I would prefer to be spoken of as a woman whilst I… am one.”

Her arms had loosened a little, and she now held one wrist loosely in her grip, arms still in front of her like a shield. Hesitantly, Darcy took hold of Loki’s wrist and pulled it towards her, investigating the slimmer fingers that had lost none of their strength.

“You’re still so tall.” She grinned up at her. “I like it.” She intertwined their fingers and bit her lip nervously. “Loki, um, you can say no but can I try kissing you?”

In response, Loki brought up their joined hands to tip Darcy’s chin up in a familiar move, and covered Darcy’s lips with her own. It was different – Loki’s lips were slightly softer in this form, and her waist, when Darcy’s hands came to rest there was slimmer. As ever though, she easily took control of the kiss, slanting their lips together and cradling the back of Darcy’s head to hold her still. Everything else, all the new revelations and uncertainty fell away as the familiar shivers of arousal licked their way down Darcy’s spine. Suddenly her mind was filled with hazy, uncertain scenarios of exploring this thrilling new body inch but glorious inch…

“Well…” she managed when Loki pulled back, looking up at her with eyes blown wide, “Wow, um. I think we can safely say you still turn me on as a lady. But um…” It was now Darcy’s turn to feel shy. “I’ve never done anything with a woman before…”

Loki was still looking a bit overwhelmed, but he kissed her forehead gently, “you mustn’t feel obliged my love, even this – just being able to kiss you and touch you – is so much more than what I had dared hope for.”

“Uh, no,” Darcy shot back, emboldened by the challenge implied in Loki’s words, unintentional though it may have been. “I’m not obliged to do anything, you’re just sexy no matter what you look like…” Her eyes brightened with mischief, and she slid her hands up Loki’s arms in a familiar gesture to toy coyly with a lock of her hair. “I happen to know, Loki, that you are an expert in the art of pleasing a woman…” Loki grinned smugly. “So,” Darcy continued, “I guess you’re just going to have to teach me.”

Loki lunged for her lips again, and lunch was instantly forgotten as they spent the afternoon learning each other’s bodies anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to attempt to write this scene just yet, sorry if you’re disappointed. I’m not confident writing f/f stuff, even without the added dimension of Loki’s gender-fluidness so it would just take too long second guessing myself.
> 
> On a side note, I am thinking of separating some of the longer chapters of this story into their own stories for clearer tagging etc, so if/when I do that I might extend this one to include the actual sexytimes.. maybe.


	24. With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stuffy party, another naughty plot in store for Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought me. It started out with a different idea which has now been transposed over to a later chapter, then went in several different directions before settling on this version.

“I can’t believe Tony is flying us in just for a party.” Darcy said again, as she had many times before. She was perched by the window of the plane watching the blue-black of the ocean give way to the American coastline. “That man has way too much money.”

“Yes well, He made the argument that as a centrepiece of the coming Asgardian Healing campaign, it was rather essential that I attend the launch event.” Loki sighed, “I suppose it makes sense.”

“Yeah I guess. I’m totally excited to get my dress on too.” Darcy gushed, “I know its girly but it’s just so pretty!”

Pepper (or at least, one of her minions) had let slip in the ‘right’ circles that Loki would be attending the event with Darcy as his date, and Darcy had been a little shell-shocked to suddenly find the email inbox she still helped Loki to manage completely inundated with offers to dress one or both of them at the event. They weren’t quite at the level of celebrity where they would be _paid_ to wear a designer’s clothing, but they were offered the loan of dresses and all sorts free of charge in exchange for the exposure.

They had spent a fun afternoon flicking through the suits and dresses together and making selections, ending up with two small arguments: The first came when Loki favoured an all-black ensemble which, admittedly would have looked incredibly sexy, whereas Darcy thought a black trousers and pale woollen blazer look was better to make him look more approachable. Darcy eventually won that one by pointing out that they were trying to persuade people who had previously had their lives ruined by someone acting through him to come to him now for help, and looking all dark and foreboding might put them off.

Loki had his revenge by winning their second debate. The dresses for Darcy were all up for loan, rather than being given as gifts. When they had decided on which dress they liked best, Loki suggested they might buy it. Darcy vehemently protested initially, bringing up the price tag and showing Loki exactly how far out of her usual price range it was. Loki had only shrugged indifferently at the price, the action reminding Darcy again that he was a goddamn prince and had really stupid ideas about what was an appropriate level of budgeting sometimes. When Darcy had then attempted to argue that she would never wear the dress again so there was no point, Loki had made the point that he would probably be required to return to Asgard for state events at some point, and if she was to attend as his Favourite and didn’t want to dress in the Asgardian style every time, she would, in fact need to buy some appropriate Midgardian eveningwear.

“And this gown,” he had continued, lips quirking as he reached a point he was clearly confident would convince her, “Is in _my_ colours.” Darcy conceded. The gown was gorgeous – a strapless sheath of emerald green silk, overlaid with a long-sleeved latticework of golden lace. And it was true, it would make a statement about her allegiances in Asgard – one she could see would mean a lot to Loki.

They arrived in New York and were met at the airport and driven straight to a hotel, arriving in their room with barely an hour to spare before they had to start getting ready. Loki looked thrilled when Darcy emerged from the bathroom in her dress, and had stared for almost fifteen seconds before finding words to compliment her.

In no time at all, they were headed down to the car again, Loki tucking something into the pocket of his blazer as they went. They arrived right on time and drew plenty of press attention walking into the event, smiling and politely speaking to a few journalists on the way in.

As soon as they made it through the door and out of sight of the cameras, Loki pulled Darcy into an alcove, and dipped his hand into her pocket.

“Open your bag.” He said. She did so, and he slipped in a small package. “Go to the bathroom and put that on. I’m sure you’ll be able to work out what it’s for. Don’t worry, it is extremely discreet. I’ll wait here.”

The bathrooms were far more opulent than Darcy thought was necessary. She put her bag on the counter and pulled out the package, unwrapping it cautiously: It was a vibrator, designed to slip inside her and hold itself in place over her clit – with help from her panties, she imagined. Turning it in her fingers though, she couldn’t spot any buttons to turn it on or adjust the strength. Which meant… oh dear, Loki was in the mood for mischief.

Darcy had no lube with her, and was not (yet) wet enough for the toy to slip in easily, but she managed, finally settling it in place and wiggling her hips a few times to make sure it was secure. She was very conscious of the weight of it inside her as she made her way back towards Loki, tucking her hand into his arm to go together into the main hall.

“One day,” she said casually, “You’ll let me come to one of these events without some evil plan to have me ‘feeling you all evening.’”

“Don’t count on it.” Loki returned, fingers dipping into his pocket so Darcy jumped as the vibe buzzed to life. It was strong. “Oh, and by the way,” Loki added with false brevity, “you are certainly not allowed to come tonight by any means other than my own tongue. And even then not until you beg.”

“Or else.” Darcy muttered to herself, noting how the buzz was already affecting her. Oh dear.

“Exactly, my darling.” Loki replied, turning towards her and bending, tilting her head with his fingers under her chin so he could kiss her cheek without once breaking their stride. “I could not have said it better myself.”

Predictably, he tormented her all evening. He switched the lower setting on and off frequently and randomly so she never quite knew what was coming. She knew when he was bored though, because the vibrator would move up to a higher setting and Loki’s attention would wander away from whatever inane conversation they were trapped in, towards Darcy, and the expressions playing across her face and body as she tried to contain her reactions.

When Tony found them for a moment, Loki gave them a few minutes of polite conversation – or in he and Tony’s case, verbal sparring – before suddenly dialling up the intensity yet again.

She must have made some outward sign of her surprise, because Tony gave her a quizzical look that had her desperately trying to school her expression. He stared at her a moment, tilted his head, then looked at Loki who was smirking enigmatically.

“Nope, don’t want to know.” He announced. “Definitely not.”

“What don’t you want to know?” Pepper asked, sliding up behind him and tucking her arm into his. Mercifully, Loki turned the vibe off altogether at her appearance. Darcy had a bit of a girl-crush on Pepper and didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of her.

“Mischief is up to some sort of mischief.” Tony replied, waving his hand towards Loki dismissively. “How’s it going Pep?”

“It seems to be going well so far. A couple of hospital bosses are already implying they’ll be on board to roll out the programme for patients on their records.” She replied. “A few want to meet you, Loki, so I’m going to need you for some networking in a bit.”

“Of course.” Loki agreed easily. “Would you prefer me to come with you, or remain here for you to bring them to meet me?”

Pepper tapped her fingers against the rim of her wineglass, considering. “Just stay in this general area,” She decided. “We’ll bring them to you if they’re interested so people don’t feel like they’re being ambushed.”

Loki nodded pleasantly, and the conversation continued. After a while, Pepper moved on, snagging a stunned Darcy to go with her. They moved around a few different conversation circles, Darcy feeling utterly overwhelmed but managing well enough, she thought. Each time they circled back to Loki with some important person in tow and Pepper moved away, Loki’s fingers would slide into his pocket and the vibe would torment her again, only to peter out as soon as Pepper reappeared, or the conversation moved Darcy’s way. It was maddening, the constant rise and fall of stimulation. Even in the dips of sensation she could still feel the pulse of her blood in her core, was still desperate for touch.

By the time one a.m. rolled around, she was desperate. The networking part of the event had wound down hours ago, and now most people were simply enjoying the open bar. In the absence of important people to talk to, Loki had ratcheted the toy inside her up to its second highest setting and left it there for the last five minutes. Darcy was now visibly twitching on the barstool she was perched on, despite her best efforts to contain it.

She recalled what Loki had said earlier: He would be giving nothing away for free, she was sure. Still, it was worth a try – and he would appreciate the game.

“So,” she purred, leaning towards him and wincing at the way it moved the toy inside her and pressed the vibrations closer to her clit. “You wanna get out of here?” She smiled seductively, and he smiled back, equal seduction with a twist of wickedness.

“No.” He said simply. “That’s not how we play, my dear.”

Darcy pouted, and he just chuckled.

“Please,” she tried again, and he raised an eyebrow expectantly. Dirty-talk begging it was then. She leaned forward further to whisper in his ear. “Please Loki,” she continued, adding a “Sir” at his threat of a frown. “Please Sir I’m desperate to cum, I’ve felt so good all evening, I want you so bad Sir, please, please give me your mouth, I want to feel your tongue on me, make me cum please.”

“Hmm…” Loki sat back and considered her. His hand slid into his pocket, and the vibrations increased to an unbearable level. Darcy bolted upright and bit back a whine, painfully aroused and forcibly holding herself back from orgasm.

“Please,” she managed, and Loki laughed. He stood from his barstool and offered his arm.

“Come my dear, let us walk out together and we shall see about getting you satisfied.

Thank God he didn’t make her run the gamut of press. Instead, he signalled to Tony that they would be disappearing from the balcony, and led her out that way. Outside it was quiet and calm, the cool air a balm to Darcy’s heated skin. She was palpably trembling by now with the effort of holding in her reactions, biting her lip to restrain the whimpers desperate to spill from her lips.

“Loki,” she panted, “Loki Sir please, _please._ God please Sir I’ll do anything just please let me come. _”_

He obliged, finally blinking them away so they reappeared in their hotel room. Her dress disappeared, leaving only her panties.

“Sit.” Loki ordered, pointing to a wooden-armed chair by the dresser. She sat immediately, too desperate to come for anything other than compliance.

He took hold of her wrists and ankles one at a time and bound them with painstaking thoroughness to the arms of the chair, ensuring each one was tight so her legs were spread wide for him. Her panties disappeared, and he reached forward with one finger to tap at the vibe, still plunged inside her tormenting her G-spot and clit simultaneously. Darcy sobbed, cunt spasming involuntarily around the toy so it twitched inside her.

“You said you would promise me anything to be allowed to come?” Loki asked, surveying her with the air of a businessman weighing up a bargain.

“Anything, Sir please, PLEASE!” Darcy cried out the last word, still shaking in her bonds.

“And if I want to hold that promise in reserve?” He asked, completely collected, running a finger down her chest, his touch whisper-soft so she could barely feel it.

“Yes, I promise, just God, fuck, Loki Sir pleeeease,” Darcy swore, completely lost to her need for just a little bit more…

In one swift motion, Loki pulled out the toy and plunged his tongue into her, lapping at her soaking wet slit then surging up to swirl around her bud.

Darcy came explosively, louder than she had ever been. Hours of build up, peaks and swells of the vibrations stacked up on top of each other had her so wound up her world went white. It felt like lightning shattering stone, like a tsunami surging to shore, like a rocket shooting into space, all wrapped up in the high drone of Loki’s name repeated over and over again – a name her blurred mind failed to recognise was issuing from her own mouth.

He was everything and nothing and she was his and he was hers and oh…

She came again, Loki’s clever tongue working her quickly to a second peak. This time, even his name was lost to her.

She came back to herself wrapped in his arms, still nude and still bound – though he had retied her whilst she was drifting to loop her loosely bound wrists around one of the bedposts.

“That was beautiful.” He said, as soon as he noticed her eyes refocus. “So beautiful.”

Darcy smiled bashfully, still working to process the fact that she had been so lost in her own body she hadn’t noticed him move her to the bed. “Wow.” She said simply.

Loki’s eyes burned with fervent arousal. “Wow.” He agreed.

“I… fuck… I need to sleep now babe that was exhausting. Honest to God I don’t think I can help you out…”

“There is no need.” Loki grinned sharply, “The sight of you was… inspiring. I may have taken advantage.”

Taking stock of herself, Darcy noticed the slight tightness across her face and chest. Sure enough, looking down she saw quite clearly what Loki had meant from the drying cum on her breasts. And darting her tongue out proved that it was indeed more of his cum spread across her face.

“Oh.” She said. “Fuck me this is hot.”

“I intend to.” Loki laughed, “But not tonight. Perhaps in the morning I will have you in the shower whilst you clean away my seed, but for now my love, let us sleep.”

They slept. In the morning, Darcy woke to find Loki had replaced the toy. This time it took two hours and two orgasms from Loki before she was permitted to come.

They showered at last, dressed and left for the airport.

Thank God Tony’s jets were faster than your usual Trans-Atlantic flight, because Loki cashed in on Darcy's orgasm-drunk promise to have her wear the toy the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter really - parts of it feel a bit fillerish, but one of my weaknesses is definitely that I don't trim my work down enough! Problem is, when reading fics I always rather enjoy a little bit of extra filler-ish world/relationship building so it's hard for me to decide when to keep and when to cut!


	25. Boring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex can't always be thrilling. Even sex with the God of Mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of got skipped, so I'm adding it in now, meaning this is SORT OF a double update, since I already posted another chapter today! That chapter contains the grovelling chapter notes about how long it's been since I posted, so I won't repeat them here. But I have grovelled, just for the record!

They were just watching a movie. Cuddled up on the sofa, recovering from their respective busy days at work. As usual, Darcy had her legs tucked up over Loki’s lap and as usual, his hands began to wander within ten minutes of the movie starting.

Darcy smiled when his hands inevitably reached her breasts, kneading and stroking the soft flesh. He loved the fullness of her body in his hands: the gentle rise and fall of her breathing; the whisper-thud of her heart; the thrum of her Seidr reacting to his touch. Before long, he felt himself start to grow hard. He glanced up at the movie: It was not very good. The plotline was predictable and the characters two-dimensional. His mind began to wander. Perhaps he could…

Darcy giggled, but acquiesced easily when he began to paw at her more purposefully, pulling the buttons of her top apart to expose her breasts, pushed up by her bra so fantastically he could not help but fasten his lips to the creamy swell of them.

The movie played on in the background as he lifted her, turning them both so he could cradle her in his lap and push her pelvis down against his hard length. He ground against her core and they both moaned, Darcy quickly scooting back to remove her leggings and knickers, returning to him to sit in his lap, facing away from him and sink slowly down with a sigh, taking him fully inside her.

They moved lazily for a while, each letting out the occasional gasp of pleasure when some small movement sent a shiver running through them. After a few minutes though, Loki began to feel like he was only going through the motions.

He could still see the movie over Darcy’s shoulder, and it seemed to have taken a rather unexpected turn – the plotline he had thought predictable had been turned on its head and everything was moving apace. He felt guilty, following the movie whilst in passionate embrace with Darcy – surely she would be hurt to know she was not holding his attention?

The villain was now leading the hero on a rapid car chase through the city, weaving in and out of traffic and scraping through near misses. Loki unconsciously sped his motions to track the tension on the screen, Darcy bouncing in his lap faster now, but each stroke shallower. Then, without warning, another car emerged from a side road, crashing violently into the side of the hero’s car.

In his lap, Darcy jumped. Loki had a moment of clarity.

“Were you watching the movie?” He asked dryly.

“No!” She yelped guiltily – if he hadn’t been sure before, he was now. She twisted in his lap to look at him and saw his scepticism. “OK so yeah, I was.” She confessed, mortification twisting her expression. “I’m sorry! It just, it caught my attention and it was so tense and… it wasn’t you, I promise I was just…”

Loki began to laugh.

“I was too!” He admitted. Darcy stared at him for a second, then joined his laughter.

“Oh thank God!” She giggled, “I felt so bad but that just really wasn’t…”

“I honestly think,” Loki announced, “That that may have been the most boring sex we’ve ever had.”

Darcy snorted and nodded her agreement, shifting out of his lap.

“Now, I suggest you put your pants back on, I put my cock away and we watch the movie like decent human beings.”

“That sounds amazing.” Darcy agreed.

A few minutes later, they were back in their earlier position, cuddled up watching the film. And although it didn’t take long for Loki’s hand to find its way back to her breasts, this time he only left it resting there, enjoying her closeness as they watched the film right through to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on for another new chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed this one :)


	26. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is away from home, but that doesn't stop him getting what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I have massively failed at this whole 30 day business! I got writers block on this chapter. I knew what I wanted but couldn't get the damn words out. There was another story that took allllll my writing attention (Called 'The House,' check it out!) and then life and stuff. Still, all but Part 30 are now done, and even that last one is half done, so hopefully delays will now be minimal! (Touch wood!)
> 
> **GO BACK A CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER NEW POST - DID THEM IN THE WRONG ORDER, SORRY!**
> 
> Inspired by a comment on Release about Loki watching Darcy using a toy, pretending not to be bothered but secretly getting off!

The package had arrived that morning, neatly wrapped in non-descript brown paper. She recognised the handwriting on the label as Loki’s and eagerly tore it open. He had been away in Hong Kong on some sort of diplomatic business for a week and a half now, and she missed him sorely.

The first few items in the package were just silly souvenirs: A waving cat, a tacky magnet, some funny-looking tea and a small jade dragon, amongst other things. Nestled in the middle was a beautifully carved box, with a note resting on top of it.

_I suggest you practise, as I will expect a show later._

Darcy shivered. A game, then.

She lifted the lid of the box, and found a sleek black rabbit-style toy, nestled in a bed of some frankly scandalous lingerie. She grinned. Full blown permission to have a bit of fun, and the promise of some submissive time later… how perfect.

She pulled up a few porn videos, fiddled with the buttons on her new vibrator until she knew what they all did, and got practising.

She was dressed and ready when her computer started beeping and booping at her later that evening – expected as the call had been, the sudden noise still made her jump until she realised it was just a skype call. She bounded over to the computer and pressed the button to accept the call.

“Hey there handsome.” She began, smiling vivaciously at the image of Loki that appeared. He was dressed in his formal Princely regalia, and looking damn fine. “I believe you ordered a show?”

“I did.” Loki said coolly – OK, so he was playing the cold bastard this evening, that was fun. “Begin.”

“Yes Sir.” Darcy smiled, already feeling herself sliding down into a fog of submission – to be truthful, the full day of anticipation had her halfway there before the call had even started.

She stepped back into the space she had cleared in her bedroom, pushed a button on her phone to start playing music, and began. She had chosen the song after an hour or so trawling the internet for good stripping songs.

She swayed in time to the beat, twirling to give Loki a view of the lingerie he had sent peeking from below the hem of her short robe as it rode up on her rippling figure. Keeping her back to the camera, she untied the belt of the robe, then reached her hands behind her. She wrapped the belt around her wrists until it was taut, holding her hands tight behind her back, held the position for a beat or two, then allowed the belt to drop and slid the robe from her shoulders. Now, she turned to face the camera and dropped to her knees as elegantly as she could in her highest heels. This turned out to be not so elegant, as she landed with a bump heavier than intended, but her own blurred mind and Loki’s arrested expression he was trying to hide kept her from feeling much in the way of embarrassment.

She spread her knees, just briefly to give Loki a glimpse between her thighs, ran her hands down the length of her body then leant forwards and began a slow crawl towards the camera. Reaching the computer, she turned it to focus on the bed, and continued her crawl panther-like towards the bed. She reclined back against her cushions and reached for the vibe, but Loki’s voice interrupted her.

“No.” he said, simply, “not yet. I want you to spread your legs and put your hands behind your head. Then, you are to close your eyes and stay still until I say otherwise.

Darcy did so, opening her legs wide – her lacy crotchless panties hid absolutely nothing so Loki could see the arousal glistening there quite clearly. She held still, barely even breathing. The silence from the computer stretched on almost interminably, until finally he spoke again.

“Good. Now, keep your eyes closed, and touch your breasts.”

She did. Again, the quarter cup bra gave her easy access to lift the weight of them in her palms, rolling her fingers over the nipples and pinching each one sharply, gasping as she did so. She thought she heard a grunt from the computer, almost opened her eyes to check, but caught herself just in time.

“Move lower.”

She moved her hands lower.

“Now, finger your sodden little cunt, whore.”

She did. His orders kept coming, ordering her to toy with her clit, push her fingers inside herself, drive herself to the edge of madness before she had even touched the toy.

“Now,” he said with an air of finality, “open your eyes.” She opened her eyes to see him sat back in his desk chair, still looking utterly unaffected. “Taste yourself.” He hissed.

Emboldened by her intense feelings of submission, Darcy licked her lips lasciviously and sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, flicking her tongue between them. On the screen in front of her, Loki definitely jerked slightly as the sight sent shockwaves down towards his own core.

“What a good slut.” He said, hands moving just out of sight of the camera. “Now, I believe you had a show for me.”

Ah, back on script. Darcy grabbed the toy and brought it up to her slit, sliding it into her cunt in one smooth motion and moaning loudly at the feeling of sudden fullness it gave her. She did not yet turn on the vibrations though, instead pumping the toy slowly into her, turning it so Loki could see all her arousal glistening on the black silicon.

“Please Sir,” she whimpered after a few minutes of agonisingly slow fucking, “Please may I turn on the vibrator?”

There was an intake of breath from Loki, and she chanced a glance to see the muscles of his shoulder moving in time with her own. His face was still neutral, but the movement betrayed just how much he was enjoying her show.

“Go on then.” He allowed, “But only lowest setting.”

Darcy complied, thrilled that he was playing along with the ‘audience participation’ she had planned. The slow, rolling buzz of the toy pressed against her clit with each thrust, and she began to move her hips in time, grinding into the toy each time it pushed inside her.

“Please, Sir, more!” She begged, and pressed the button to turn up the vibrations at his word.

He held off on allowing her the final, most powerful setting for almost three minutes of her increasingly frantic begging. Once he finally gave her permission for it, she turned the power up and pushed the toy deep inside her, grinding the vibrator around her clit as the shaft inside her rubbed up against her G-spot. Her hips bucked almost without her consent, strangled moans and cries dripping from her lips. Her other hand travelled across her torso, pinching at her nipples and thighs as her moans slowly morphed into pleas.

“Please Sir, Please Master can I cum?” She asked.

“Not yet.”

“Please, please, plllee-eease?” She begged again, only to be refused. Finally, when she thought she might honestly weep, he allowed her. She thrust the toy somehow deeper still, vibrations all-consuming and lost herself, coming apart at the seams until all she felt was pleasure: That, and Loki’s voice.

“That’s it my slut, cum for me, show me, yes oh gods yes…”

She lifted her head just in time to see him finally break his placid façade, moving his arm frantically now with his face contorted in pleasure as he came. Then, he looked up at the camera, face cold again, reached forward and –

_Call ended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Epilogue:**  
>  He leaves her a few minutes to stew in the ‘dirty, used’ feeling, then calls her up to tell her how fucking hot that was and goddamn she’s doing that again when he’s there to tear the underwear off with his teeth and do you know how hard it was not to just transport himself immediately back to her and fuckkkkk. Then, once he’s done eloquently expressing the insane amount of enjoyment he got from that and checking she’s OK, he orders her to eat the whole bar of chocolate in the false bottom of the box (because of course there’s a false bottom, this is Loki!) and put the herbs he sent in her bath (‘No they are not tea Darcy, you beautiful imbecile’) to help her relax.
> 
> He’s back the next week. Darcy meets him at the airport, whispers that she’s wearing the same underwear under her bulky jeans and baggy T-shirt, then makes him wait the whole of the drive home before he’s allowed to see it (‘Oh my you are in such deep trouble when we arrive, my pet.’ ‘Yeah, I was counting on that.’). The result is… chapter 27, coming soon!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Next chapters will hopefully be far less delayed!  
> :)


	27. Rough, Biting, Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has been teasing Loki; winding him up. Whilst in public there is nothing he can do, but the second they're home she'd fair game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooops skipped a couple days again.  
> All 30 shoulllld be up by the end of the week, but the very last one is giving me grief, so we shall see!

Thank God Loki’s new apartment block had a private carpark, and that it almost always seemed to be deserted, because anyone witnessing the way he near dragged her out of the driver’s seat of the car might have been concerned for her safety. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up and out, then the other hand forced her hips back against the side of the car so he could kiss her punishingly, teeth sinking cruelly into her lower lip so she whimpered and pressed herself against him.

Quite suddenly, he pulled away, steering her over towards the lift, then kissing her again up against the doors until they opened and they nearly tumbled through into the lift. The camera mysteriously cut out as he manhandled her in, holding her by the throat against the wall of the lift and kissing her until she gasped for air. The lift door opened on their floor, Loki pulled her to the door of the apartment, and Darcy was dimly aware of Thor in the main room attempting to greet his brother before they blinked out of the open front door and reappeared in Loki’s sound-proofed bedroom.

“How attached are you to these clothes?” Loki asked, scowling at the baggy offerings furiously.

“Not at all. I bought them from a charity shop for £3 yesterday.” Darcy grinned, lifting her chin invitingly.

She did not have to hint any further. Loki lifted her with a hand around her neck, slammed her down on the bed and grabbed the neck of the T-shirt, jerking down to rip the shirt straight down the middle, tearing the sleeves with equal ease and pulling the ruined fabric away from her body to fasten his teeth to her breasts, biting down until she screamed in pain. Her nails flew up to grasp his back, nails digging in and leaving welts as he tormented the delicate skin presented by the bra, cruelly pinching her nipples and leaving bruises scattered across her creamy flesh.

In a flash, he turned her so she was on her stomach, gathering her arms and holding them tight behind her back, fastening them with a twist of magic then moving his hand to push her head down into the bed as she felt a tickle of cold steel at her ankle.

Loki’s knife cut through the old jeans like butter, slicing through them quickly and efficiently, leaving not a mark on Darcy, though she felt the edge trace it’s path within a hair’s breadth of her flesh. He pulled away the jeans with a flourish, then ran his hands down her exposed form, dipping a finger into her core through the crotchless panties and pulling her hips up, sinking deep into her without warning.

The hand on her hip dug into her skin, the one still on her head pushing it down into the mattress with each thrust, muffling her cries of mixed pain-pleasure-desperation. Then, the hand turned to a fist in her hair, pulling her head sharply up so she arched against his chest, still impaled on his cock. He bit the side of her neck, forced his fingers into her mouth, pushing them down her throat until she gagged, then scraped his nails down her spine and threw her forward again, holding her down with a hand on each wrist, pressing her into the bed with his body and pounding into her furiously.

Darcy could not move away from his crushing grip, could not escape the strong body above her – and nor did she particularly want to, though she fought for a while, just to feel the sweet vulnerability in her failure: Instead, she only lay moaning and panting, and took everything he gave her, pleasure, pain and all.

Impossible, Loki’s movements intensified even further, the hold on her wrists releasing in favour of wrapping his arms around her entire torso, crushing her closer to him so he could push deeper, harder, more, then he was coming, teeth cutting into her shoulder, almost breaking the skin and leaving a deep, purple mark.

He was not done though. A toy, identical to the one she had performed for him with just days before appeared in his hand. He turned her on her back, held her down with a solid hand on her chest and thrust the toy into her, fucking her with it at the same hard, fast pace he had maintained himself but this time, turning the vibrations straight up to the maximum.

Darcy wailed, clenching around the toy and fisting her hands in the bedsheets as it drove her quickly wild. Loki’s eyes burned with passion as he watched her face contort in pleasure, and the vibrations somehow ramped up further still.

Her world went white. In her mind was nothing but pure heat, rushing through her veins, electrifying her every nerve and spilling in hot, wet bursts from her core. Loki darted forwards to add his tongue to the dizzying cocktail of sensations as she came, lapping delightedly at the evidence of her peak and sinking his teeth into her thigh as she came down to add one last burning point of sensation to her exhausted body.

Both sated, Loki crawled back up Darcy’s body and lay himself beside her, pulling her close so her head rested in the hollow between his shoulder and his collarbone. Surrounded by his warmth, worn out from being thrown around like a plaything, Darcy dozed a while. Her eyes flickered open to find Loki watching her, his face more tender, more filled with love than she had ever seen it. It was a bizarre juxtaposition with their rough, frantic coupling just moments before, the contrast ringing in her mind. A smile spread across her face, full of love and tenderness to match his.

“I love you.” She whispered. “I missed you, _so_ much

“And I you.” Loki replied. “I love you too.”

Although covered in bruises and marks, although tired and sore, although her muscles were aching from exertion, Darcy had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biting, scratching and... fluff.


	28. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki picks up a beautiful woman from the side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort-of romanticised version of prostitution is displayed in this chapter - it's roleplay, so naturally its pretty unrealistic. Think Pretty Woman, except Richard Gere is kinky and (more of) an arsehole - no happy fluffy ending to this scene (except that it's all made up, so obviously there is fluff off-screen!).

There she was. On the corner, like always. Dressed in clothing completely inappropriate for the chill autumn weather, but no less tempting for the occasional shiver that travelled across her form. A top held up only by thin straps winding around her neck and waist, neckline drooping in a constantly-shifting waterfall of delicate fabric. Tiny, almost skintight shorts, fishnets and sky-high heels. Yes, she would do nicely.

Loki rolled up slowly, watched her straighten, push her chest out just a little more, flash a filthy smile. He pushed the button to wind down the window and stopped. She approached, and bent forwards, leaning on the sill of his car window and displaying a frankly jaw-dropping cleavage.

Loki didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the view.

“Can I help you, honey?” The girl drawled American accent heavy in each word.

“Yes, I think perhaps you can.” Loki replied, still not removing his gaze from her chest.

“You want a good time?” She asked, tracing one finger down between her breasts, pushing the neckline of the top a little further down.

“Oh my dear, I will not be satisfied with simply _good._ ” Loki taunted, finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. She smiled confidently back at him.

“Sounds like a challenge.” Her voice had dropped to a lower, huskier note. She was either honestly aroused by his taunt or very good at pretending.

“Perhaps it is.” He agreed. “Your charge for the full evening?”

She looked him over, considering – likely weighing up how high she could charge without losing his interest.

“800 bucks. Seven hundred now, the last hundred after.” She said after a moment’s pause.

“Very well.” Loki reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a wad of currency, counting out the correct amount and passing it out the window to her. She flicked quickly through it glancing over her shoulder for onlookers, then tucked it away into her bag.

“I’m Roxy,” she said, sliding into the passenger seat. “What’s your name?”

“You may call me Sir.” Loki said with a sly glance in her direction. She stiffened, a smile sliding across her lips.

“Ooh, kinky.” She taunted.

“You have no idea.” He replied.

“You wanna get real freaky it’ll cost extra.” She pointed out.

“Not that it would be a problem, but I don’t think that will be necessary this evening.” Loki soothed, turning smoothly into the garage beneath an expensive hotel.

They took the elevator straight up to his room, at the top of the building. As it zoomed smoothly up through the floors, Loki pushed Roxy to her knees and pulled her face to press against his hardening crotch with a hand in her hair. She went willingly, nuzzling his erection with her cheek, hands sliding up his thighs.

The doors of the elevator opened directly into his room and Loki nudged Roxy backwards so she fell out of the lift, landing on her bum, legs spread for balance. Quickly, he stepped forward to tower over her.

“Undress us.” He ordered. “You first.”

She pulled the top up and over her head, revealing a pair of beautiful, perky nipples, then unfastened her shorts. Loki allowed her to close her legs long enough to pull the shorts and fishnets down, along with her panties, then pushed a foot between them, nudging them apart again.

“Leave the shoes.” He said when her fingers moved to the straps of her heels. “Now mine.”

She kneeled, still keeping her legs obediently spread wide, and started with his shoes and socks. She undid the laces carefully and sliding them off as he lifted his feet to help her. Next, she stood and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, followed by his tie which she looped around her own neck, and his shirt. Kneeling once more, she deftly used her teeth to undo his belt buckle, then un-fastened his trousers and slid them down his legs.

This done, she sat docile, and waited, blinking up at him temptingly.

“There is a condom in the left pocket of my jacket.” Loki said. “Fetch it, and put it on me, please.”

She began to stand, and he held up a hand to stop her.

“Crawl, bitch.” He said. Her eyes widened, and she moved onto all fours, crawling slowly to his suit jacket on the floor, picking it up and retrieving the condom.

“Good. Now, put it on there’s a good whore,” Loki said as she returned to him. He hissed at the feel of her hands on him, winding a hand into her hair and directing her mouth to wrap around him, immediately pushing deep inside. She choked, and he held her still, then jerked back. She reeled, sucking in a breath, and he took advantage of her moment of disorientation to push her backwards until she was pressed against the wall. Then, he began to fuck her face in earnest, plunging deep into her soft throat, feeling her swallow and gag around him as her hands came to rest on his thighs. He slapped them away.

“Behind your back.” He bit out. She obeyed, reluctantly.

He continued to use her mouth until he was spent, coming with a groan and holding her down on his cock until she broke her hands from behind her back to push him desperately away, panting for air.

“Stay there.” He ordered, and strode to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and returned to find her slumped against the wall, heavy makeup smudged.

“The tie was a nice touch,” He said, using it to pull her to her feet. “Turn around.”

She turned, and he pulled her wrists together, looping his belt around them. It was more symbolic than anything – he had left it loose enough that she could easily escape should she wish to. He knew she wouldn’t though – could see it in the heated gaze she turned on him now.

“Come,” he said, tugging on the tie to lead her to sit on the bed. “You are a whore, are you not? So, your place is here. You are to stay here until I want you again. Stay alert, for I may call you to me.”

This warning given, he pulled the tie from her neck and used it to tie her half-bound wrists to a bedpost. Again, if she needed to get out she could… but she wouldn’t.

He had her again half an hour later, bursting into the room with his cock already sheathed in a condom, smacking a hand over her mouth and thrusting smoothly into her – she was still wet, even after waiting. She whimpered and moaned under him, reacting with pleasure to his rough caresses, then panted in disappointment when, after finishing he simply rolled off her and left the room.

Another hour later he repeated the same ritual, though this time he pulled her off the bed so he could bend her over it. Afterwards, he re-tied her, and left.

Forty minutes after that, he called her to him in the living room, and had her suck him off whist he read. He asked, in the form of an order if he could come on her for another hundred dollars, and she agreed, allowing him to splash his seed across her beautiful breasts. She knelt beside him for a while then, his hand on her hair whilst he continued to read, cum slowly drying on her skin.

In the bathroom, he made her kneel outside the shower while he washed, makeup a mess and skin sweat and cum-stained. When she tried to protest, he reminded her that she was his whore for the evening, and he wanted her to damn well look like one. She was silent after that – until he dropped his towel to reveal he was hard again, and physically dragged her into the bedroom.

He slipped on a condom, arranged her on her knees, finally releasing her hands from behind her back only to lash them loosely to either side of the headboard. He spanked her until she squealed and threatened to charge him extra, then accepted the charge and continued until tears slid down her cheeks. Only then did he final sink into her hot, wet cunt.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned as her warmth enveloped him, pressing in on him from all sides, “gods you feel good… as well you should with how much I’m paying for you, hmm?” He continued to fuck her whispering in her ear as he did so, “have you enjoyed this evening? You already make yourself a slave to men for money, a convenient hole to fuck when some slovenly pig cannot win a woman through charm, only money. How does it feel to finally be treated as the slut you are? A slave to me, a cunt for me to fuck when I wish it.”

She made a noise halfway between a sob of anguish and a gasp of arousal and Loki moved faster, pulling her hair and biting at her neck, sucking a dark lovebite into her skin where it would be near impossible to hide.

“Yes, I’ll pay extra for the mark you filthy, greedy whore,” he growled when she flailed in protest, “now, keep doing that, slut, it feels good when you write against me.”

She did so, tugging at the bonds around her wrists but – despite their looseness – never escaping, and pushing back against his invading body until his hands clamped down on her hips, holding them still so he could pump into her violently, coming explosively one last time.

He rested a moment after he came, leaning against her so she had to brace against the headboard.

“Stay.” He warned, climbing out of the bed. He re-dressed himself and pulled out his wallet, tossing another five hundred dollars onto the bedside table. “The rest of your earnings,” he said, “And a generous tip. See yourself out.”

And he left the room.

She took the money, gathering her clothes whilst he showered again, and leaving. Appetite sated, Loki slept alone, and deeply.

In the morning, he took the elevator down several floors and knocked on one of the doors. Darcy opened it, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Hey Loki.” She said, “You have a good night? Did you get all that stuff done for the Foundation?”

“Hmm, yes, my evening was excellent, very productive. And you?”

“Yeah not bad. Night in. I missed you.”

“Hmm.” Loki closed the door behind him and pulled her close, “I missed you too, my love.” He smiled at her, the smile he always had when he was keeping a secret, and pressed a kiss to the lovebite darkening the side of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Loki had an affair how could he? ... I wonder who Roxy could POSSIBLY have been...!  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!


	29. With Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an expert at crafting intense, painfully arousing scenes for he and Darcy to enjoy. However, he is also the God of Mischief, so sometimes he just can't resist the urge to mess around a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um, this just sort of happened...!

He came over early one morning morning whilst Darcy was at the shops.

‘Are you not in?’ He texted her.

‘Nope, shops. Let yourself in. :) ’ she replied.

‘I have stolen some of your biscuits.’ Came the response, and she giggled, startling one of the other shoppers.

‘Fiend,’ she shot back fondly, and headed to the cashier.

‘Buy whipped cream ;) ’ he replied.

She snorted, but put some in her basket.

* * *

She let herself into her flat and carried the shopping into the kitchen, putting it away and stuffing the bags under the sink, surprised Loki hadn’t yet shown up yet to heckle her about needing to climb onto counters to reach the higher shelves.

She was just pulling out the whipped cream when she heard Loki’s voice from the bedroom.

“For the love of Ygdrasil woman, hurry up this thing is damned uncomfortable.”

What? Confused, Darcy hefted the can and headed to the bedroom. She opened the door and poked her head around, then immediately burst into gales of laughter.

“Loki, what the fuck?”

He rose from the bed, where he had been trying to recline, legs held at an awkward angle due to the-

“Oh my GOD it’s a thong!” Darcy broke down into giggles again and Loki straightened haughtily, displaying the pastel-coloured candy underwear in all its dubious glory.

“Indeed it is, my darling. And I would not laugh too much, for you will be the one eating it.”

Darcy snorted, and sank to the floor as another wave of laughter weakened her knees. This transpired to be her mistake, for Loki pounced. Candy thong and all, he was still a whirlwind of strength and agility when he wanted to be. In no time at all, she was on her knees with her hands bound behind her back, and Loki’s sugar-clad pelvis directly before her face.

“Go on then,” Loki was holding back laughter.

Still laughing intermittently, Darcy leaned forwards, stuck her tongue out as far as it would go and licked a long line up the front of the edible underwear. It twitched as Loki’s cock began to harden. Smirking, she opened her mouth and caught a section of the front of the underwear in her teeth, drawing it into her mouth and biting down so shards of candy filled her mouth.

There followed a moment of awkward silence as Darcy tried to chew down the hard candy, and Loki winced as soggy, cheap elastic pinged back against his sensitive shaft. Calling his bluff, Darcy leaned forward for another bite and met with soft, hot skin as the underwear abruptly vanished. Loki moaned at the unintended scrape of her teeth against his cock, her hot breath making him twitch in anticipation.

“Perhaps,” he admitted, “We should stick with the mortal classics.”

The whipped cream was far more successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never personally experienced candy underwear other than laughing at the packaging in which poor models attempt to make it look sexy. I imagine it would be extremely uncomfortable to wear, and almost impossible to remove in a sexy way.


	30. Whatever Pleases You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy fulfil a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per a few requests...

“Darcy…”

Loki’s voice was wheedling and, underneath the teasing tone a little nervous. She immediately knew he wanted something, but wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Yes, Loki?”

“Can we fulfil a fantasy tonight?”

“Yours or mine?”

“Both, I believe. Certainly mine, and you have expressed an interest.”

“Is that all I get?”

He smiled wickedly. “I truly believe it would be better for the surprise. Obviously, you will have your safe words as ever.”

“Hmm…” She made a show of considering, watching the anticipation build in his keen eyes. “Yeah OK, sounds fun.”

He kissed her enthusiastically, and disappeared. Darcy was left to spend the rest of the day wondering exactly what she had agreed to. A few pleasant possibilities came to mind. She got home in the evening and found the flat empty – no Loki yet.

He finally turned up at the door an hour after she got home with takeout and three roses – one white and two yellow. She thanked him gleefully and put them in water before they ate. It was a pleasant evening, and entirely normal – Darcy honestly could not see how this would lead to fantasy.

Even when they retired to the bedroom, there were no surprises, no latex or chains or strange contraptions waiting for her to try… Loki just took her in his arms and swept her to the bed. He kissed her hungrily, slowly stripping her of all she wore, then standing up and moving away from the bed. Darcy had long since got rid of his shirt, but he pulled off his trousers then stared at her as she sat waiting on the soft duvet.

“On the floor, please.” He ordered – polite, but with an expectation of obedience laced through his tone. She obeyed immediately, knees spread and looking peacefully up at Loki. He stood in front of her, grinning wickedly.

His eyes flicking to just behind her was the only warning she had before a hand clamped around the front of her face, muffling her scream as another hand cupped her bare breast.

“How much of me can you handle, my pet?” A familiar voice hissed in her ear – it was Loki, and yet she could see him still looking down at her, smirking with satisfaction as he watched the cogs turn in her mind. Finally, they clicked into place, she remembered the day she had learned of his ability to make corporeal clones, the ideas that had occurred to both of them.

Her moan of anticipation was only slightly muffled by the hand over her face. Both Loki’s chuckled, and the fingers of that hand shifted to push inside her mouth so she could suck on them hungrily. Three hands roamed her form, stroking and pinching and slapping – her mind still could not process the extra hands, so every sensation was a surprise, an overload.

One Loki backed off, moving to recline on the bed whilst the other – the one whose fingers she had been sucking stood from his place behind her, held her chin with saliva slicked fingers and pulled her to wrap her lips now around his cock – the other Loki on the bed watched, his own hips twitching in time with his double’s thrusts into Darcy’s eager mouth.

It was calm, for a brief time – Darcy bobbed over Loki’s cock, pulling it deep into her throat as much as she could manage and hollowing her cheeks to give him the suction around the head that drove him mad. Both Loki’s watched her, and both groaned in concert when she found a particularly sensitive spot.

Then, she was lifted in a whirlwind of movement, placed on the bed and guided down with a hard hand fisting at the back of her head to take in the other Loki’s cock. The hand controlled her movements this time, one Loki pushing her insistently down on the other Loki so she choked and gagged on his length, arms flailing uselessly until one of them – she could not be sure which – caught them in a tight grip, holding her powerless. The Loki behind her pushed fingers into her soaking core and she whined desperately.

“Oh you are wet…” he crooned, “Is this fantasy living up to your expectations thus far?”

Cock still buried in her throat, Darcy could only hum her agreement, but she did so with gusto, and the Loki inside her groaned.

“I think it may be my turn to taste now,” he whispered to her, and the clone behind her grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her back so her head was in the first Loki’s lap. The clone (she thought – she had completely lost track) pushed her legs up, passing them to the first Loki to hold so her centre was exposed to him completely. He traced a finger through the folds to gather some of the slickness, then leaned down to slide his tongue along that same path, ending with a circle around her clit. He pushed down with the flat of his tongue and flicked at her sensitive bud, fingers sliding inside her and pushing at sensitive points until she was a mess of nerves and feeling.

“Do you enjoy this?” The Loki holding her asked, “Usually I have to tie you down to have you this beautifully vulnerable... being held down by my own hands whilst I ruin you seems so much more personal, does it not?” Darcy whimpered, and he leaned down to kiss her, tongue tracing patterns against her lips in synchronisation with the rhythm of his clone’s tongue on her clit.

“Just think,” he said, “Even with only one of me, you are powerless to stop me taking what I want, if I really wish to take it. Oh Darcy my pet just think how much more helpless you are with two of me… nothing more than a toy to be passed between us until I have had my fun…”

She shivered with desperate arousal and the Loki at her centre sucked hard on her clit, fingers grinding inside her so she came hard, muscles shaking. In a blur of movement, both Loki’s shifted: One lay back on the bed whilst the other lifted her hips, positioning her and dropping her still quivering form to impale her on the first’s waiting erection.

Darcy’s mouth opened in a silent scream, throat seized with the intensity of sensation so she could not scream out loud. Then, the Loki at her hips lifted her effortlessly, fucking her up and down on his partner’s cock – she found her voice.

“Fuuuuuck,” She moaned, “God that’s good, Loki oh God this is hot… want you… Loki, God, I want…”

“You have me,” replied one clone teasingly.

“No, please Loki, Sir, oh hmmm, oh fuck…” She was pulled off Loki’s cock and positioned on the bed, lying on her back with her head hung over the side.

“Shhh,” The clone hissed, “your mouth is going to be busy now, pretty thing.”

The blunt, hot head of a cock pushed against her lips and she opened them wide, allowing him to slide straight into her throat. She could tell from the sharp taste that this was the Loki that had just been inside her. Head hung back over the bed, the second Loki was invisible to her, and for now she could not feel his hands on her – she began to wonder where he was until suddenly, with no warning movement his tongue was on her centre again, quickly working her up to another shuddering orgasm.

Both Loki’s were panting heavily now. They tore her away from him, tossing her back onto the bed and simply tormenting her with their hands and lips for a moment, the four hands and two mouths covering every inch of her body until she could no longer keep track of the sensations. Everything became a blur of heat across her skin, bite marks and tender caresses blending into pure lust. Finally, when she thought she might burst, they pulled her around again, arranging her on all fours. They did not immediately start to fuck her, rather spanked her in turns for another few minutes before finally arranging themselves in the position she had been anticipating ever since a second Loki appeared.

One of them grabbed her hips, sliding into her with an immediately punishing rhythm, whilst the other fisted hands in her hair and pulled her lips to wrap around his cock, filling her in both ends, each fucking in perfect timing with the other, thrusting mercilessly until she felt completely overtaken.

“Does that feel good, little whore?” One of them asked,

“Two of my cock in you at once,” said the other, “Filling you up just like you always dreamed… Like I had always dreamed… Norns my love, to feel your mouth and your cunt around me both at once… it is bliss and agony all at once, my pet.”

She could not respond, but she moved her head as much as he would allow to stare up at him, hoping he would see that bliss and agony reflected in her eyes as he fucked her hard until she could barely think. Both cocks moved without mercy, pushing deep and taking all she could give. When her limbs went weak he still did not relent, only held her up, her fragile body no challenge for his strength; her weight no obstacle to his pleasure.

Helpless, vulnerable and used she hung between them. They fucked her simultaneously, each moaning and pressing fingers into her skin, moving her like a doll to take their pleasure. Finally, she felt their motions quicken.

“I have a conun- c- problem, pet,” Loki said suddenly, struggling with the longer word and giving up as he forced the words through his own fog of lust. “I want to cum in you, and I want to cum _on_ you… normally, this would be a choice I must make but today… I do not have to.” The Loki behind her pulled away as the other moved to stand, dragging her with him until she was knelt before him on the floor, pulling her head down until he was pressed down into her throat and holding her there, thrusting with shallow, jerking motions until he came deep inside her mouth.

He let her go and she pulled back, gasping for air just in time for the other Loki to step forward, hold her still with a hand wrapped around her neck and splash his come across her face. He let her go and she crumpled to the ground, both Loki’s, both her masters standing tall above her.

They held this pose, Darcy subservient at their feet until she had her breath back, until she had summoned the presence of mind to look up at them both with clear eyes. Then, one Loki crouched beside her and gently helped her up to be wrapped in the arms of the other. They carried her to the bed and lay with her between them in a tangle of limbs.

Safe in their arms, Darcy had never felt more protected, or more treasured.

“I love you,” the two Loki’s whispered together. The one behind her melted away, and Loki, left in front of her lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I love you," he said again.

Darcy smiled blissfully.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit intimidating to write, but obviously this story had to end with a kinky, fluffy bang! I hope you have enjoyed the rides and the little snippets into Darcy and Loki's life, even if they were spread over a far longer time than anticipated!
> 
> A question regarding organisation: Is this series, in your opinion, better as a single story with 30 chapters, or would splitting some or all chapters off into shorter one-shots be better? On the one hand, I like the idea of being able to tag some of the stories individually, but on the other hand I don't want to end up with dozens of bitty stories on my profile! As readers, which do you prefer?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and love are always hugely appreciated! Feedback makes me happy, and helps me improve my writing!


End file.
